Healing More then the Open Wounds
by AvngAngl
Summary: After all he's been through and now the death of Erin Strauss, BAU Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner is burnt out. Can love help heal his inner wounds? Follow Aaron and JJ on their epic adventure with friends, family and teammates as JJ tries to bring him back from the brink of despair.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of them except Barb and Brian and their family. Hope you all enjoy.

**Healing More then the Open Wounds**

Aaron Hotchner stood at his office window staring out through the gloomy rain of the day. He was usually a driven man but today for some reason he couldn't shake the gloom that had settled over him this morning. He was feeling burnt out, in a rut, joyless and soulless. The last year was hard on not only himself but his whole team. First it was JJ being taken away from them, him the team. The State Department decided they needed her more and in a blink of an eye she was gone. Then came Emily's death because of the Doyle fiasco and the cover up he and JJ had participated in to keep her safe. Then it was the bureaucrat's shipping him off to Pakistan wrenching him away from his son for seven months. Jack was growing so fast and even with technology like Skype he again missed a couple of milestones in his son's life. That really bothered him. Thankfully because of their deception he and JJ had kept close. She was his sounding board and rock while he was gone. But yet his guilt ran deep again when while trapped in the deserts of Pakistan he and JJ Skyped and he found out that her boyfriend of many years and the father of her son simply left one day. Stripping her of everything they shared and leaving her with a document that relinquished all his parental rights to their son. Again he failed someone he cared for by not being there for them. At the same time his relationship with Beth fizzled. He didn't really know why but he knew she got angry that he couldn't commit to her fully. His dead ex-wife used to tell him that too. He continued to stare out his window thinking again about events of this past year. After returning from Pakistan he had found out that JJ was back with the BAU, being a single Mom traveling for the State Department wasn't an option so Dave and Erin Strauss got her back by making her a profiler. That news was his bright spot. His return from Pakistan was predicated on having to bring Emily in from protection. The team was amazing as usual in being about a satisfactory resolution to the situation. However, their team dynamics had been strained because of his and JJ's lie. It had taken months to get past the hurt and anger but they had managed, but then Emily threw them another curve, she wasn't happy she needed a change and left the BAU to return to Interpol. Again the team dynamics changed. Alex Blake came aboard and it took time for her to fit in. At the same time Reid suffered two great loses in his life, his mother died first then the love of his life was murdered by an unsub. Maeve had help Spencer grow and to be taken from him the way she was ripped the scars off Aaron's own wounds and made him bleed emotionally again. While he didn't show his emotions to the team privately he cursed his own nightmares that returned. He was sure Jack sensed his father's depressed moods but Aaron had tried to shield his son from reliving his own nightmares about his mother's murder. The kicker with all these changes for him was the murder of Erin Strauss buy a former colleague John Curtis, the Replicator. The team as a whole had suffered that loss heavily. But more so his best friend seemed broken, Dave was withdrawn and reserved since the funeral. Also, the taunts by Curtis about not making it in time again weighed heavily on his own mind and in the quiet of his private time all the raw emotions he had worked so hard to bury about Haley and her murder sprung to the surface like a geyser bringing with it the dark depression over yet another failure. He had finally admitted to himself that he just didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted a quiet life with his son. He wanted to be happy, and he just wasn't. He fought these feelings because so many depended on him, but lately his mind wandered to the idea of just walking away. He stood watching the rain some more not hearing the soft knock on his door or the fact that JJ had slipped into his office and closed the door behind her.

"Aaron?" she spoke.

No answer

"Aaron!" she said a little louder.

He turned to look at her silently with blank eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" JJ said sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"No." he looked at the floor unable to meet her gaze.

"Aaron, I'm worried about you. Jack called me this morning. He's scared for you Aaron." JJ said calmly.

That brought his head up to look at her.

"He's almost ten Aaron and he can read you better than anyone else. He knows your struggling." JJ soothed.

"I'm sorry Jayje, he shouldn't have done that."

"I don't want to hear I'm sorry Aaron. That boy knows he can call me anytime. You should know that too. I'm here for both of you." Her tone brooked no argument. Looking at him as his shoulders rolled forward in defeat JJ got scared for her boss. Something was seriously wrong. "Aaron? You can talk to me you know."

"I know Jayje, I know." He took a deep breath and raised his eyes to hers. "Jayje, I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm burnt, totally and completely burnt. I just want to get Jack and leave forget unsub's, the BAU, the FBI as a whole. I'm 50 years old and I feel like I'm 90. I know it's wrong of me, but I just…." His words trailed off.

JJ looked at her dearest friend she could see the truth of his words in his body language. This man that she had loved and respected for so long now seemed beaten. Her mind processed what she could do to help him. She knew he felt like this now but she also knew that he would never act on these feelings. He took his responsibility to seriously. However, since Erin the team was being put on a six month stand down while the brass figured out who to replace Erin with. Cooper's team could handle any cases while the BAU A Team recovered. A small idea started forming in her head. She was going to be leaving in two days to go to her friends in upstate New York, it was supposed to be just her and Henry, but what if? What if she made Aaron and Jack go too, what if they left all this behind and spend a few months just enjoying a quieter place? Her mind raced wildly with the ideas and ramifications of her thoughts. Oh she knew Barb and Brian wouldn't mind. Barb always loved having people, and the farm would be good for them all. Looking back to Aaron and the dark lines under his eyes she made her decision.

"Aaron do you trust me?" she asked

"Of course with my life, why?" he asked confused.

"Then come on, we're out of here. Don't argue and don't ask questions until we get Jack. But for the next six months you my dear friend are leaving SSAC Aaron Hotchner in this office and are just going to be Aaron and Dad." She grabbed his hand and began to pull him wither.

"JJ I can't. I mean, we're co-workers it wouldn't be seemly." Aaron tried to rationalize.

"Aaron we're friends first. Good Friends. Best friends even. And you're here talking about wanting to walk away from all this so that would negate any professional impropriety. You have a problem, I have a solution and you're going so stop fighting me." JJ was determined now. Her eyes blazed deep blue. Aaron knew that look and it meant she wasn't taking 'NO' for an answer. She grabbed his jacket and briefcase in one hand and took his arm with her other walking him out of the office onto the catwalk. The rest of the bedraggled team was sitting below at their desks. JJ cleared her throat and spoke determinedly.

"Morgan, Reid, Alex…I'm getting Hotch out of here. We will keep in touch but we won't be in the area. I know we've all been through so much and we're all worn out. Mentally we all need to get away from here and forget, recharge and hopefully regroup. I'm taking Aaron and Jack with me to a friend's farm far away from this place. We'll check in with you I promise." JJ announced.

The group looked at their unit chief and realized that he was a shell of who he was. The lines and darkness under his eyes, the gauntness of his cheeks all spoke to them about just how affected by this past year he had been. JJ was right if anyone was going to bring Aaron Hotchner back to the land of the living it was her. Spencer spoke first.

"Take care of them JJ. We'll be fine with each other. Hotch, go spend some time with Jack. I know where JJ is taking you and you're gonna love it. Jack will too. We'll see you in six months or sooner."

"What pretty boy said? Get outta here we're good. Let Baby girl know where you are and how you're doing. Emily is coming in tomorrow and we're heading to Rossi's to check on him. Seems our Miss Em is worried about the old dog. Pretty boy, Pen and I are good together and Alex and her hubby will be here for us too. Get out of here and fix the boss-man. And Jayje, piece of advice…Stop your own hiding from your feelings too." Morgan announced watching the rest of the group nod their agreement.

Aaron's head shot up at Morgan's comment he looked to Morgan then to JJ. "Go with it Aaron." JJ said and started pushing him towards the elevators.

"JJ? What did Morgan mean?" Aaron asked more insistently.

"Aaron, stop will you. Let's just get out of here and we'll have all the time in the world to talk ok." JJ begged.

Once in the elevator Aaron turned to her the look in his eyes meant business. "Jayje, I realize I've been scattered the last few weeks. Hell we all have. And yes I'll admit that I've been depressed. But I am not deaf and I did NOT miss the look Morgan gave you. What's going on? You're dragging me out of the BAU, telling me you're taking me someplace with Jack, you and Henry. If I'm going any farther you are going to be honest with me. We've always had that between us, at least I thought we did. What did Morgan mean by you 'stop hiding from your own feelings'?

JJ looked at Aaron and knew she wasn't going to get anywhere by trying to deceive him. Taking a fortifying deep breath she raised her hand to his cheek "Aaron, I…"

Aaron could see her struggling with what she wanted to say. "It's ok Jayje. Just tell me, I think I have an idea what it's about…I just…Jayje you're my best friend, my confidante, my rock…I don't want to lose that. I…" he looked down at his feet and slowly brought his face up to look into her blue eyes. "I don't want to lose you. I couldn't deal with that Jayje…not after this year and everything else."

She saw a small tear escape the corner of his eye. His hand held hers still caressing his cheek. "Aaron you'll never lose me. I know what the last year was like for both of us. I just want you to know…this may not be appropriate but…I have…well I…"

"Jennifer…" he sighed.

"I don't want to ruin anything if I tell you." JJ groaned.

Aaron raised his hand to cover hers and bent his head towards her. "You could never ruin anything between us JJ. Never." His conviction in his statement bolstered her resolve.

"I love you Aaron. I have loved you. Through all of this Haley, Will, and Emily…now Erin…I have loved you. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with this. I…just…I…?" JJ couldn't finish what she was saying as Aaron leaned in towards her and softly kissed her lips. The heat that travelled through her body nearly consumed her. His kiss was exquisite.

Breaking from the kiss Aaron took JJ's face in his hands caressing her cheek bones. He sighed deeply as he felt himself plummeting down through the depths of her ocean blue eyes. Taking a fortifying breath he spoke softly "I don't know what anything means anymore JJ. But I do know that I need you. I need you to anchor me, to keep be afloat to keep the darkness from descending over me. Where ever you're taking me I'll follow gladly as long as we're together. We have the next six months to figure out what's going on between us. Is this love? I don't know? But I do know I want to find out."

JJ stood silently looking at Aaron for a minute only speaking again as the elevator pinged their arrival to the basement parking level of the building. "I can live with that for now Aaron. We leave in two days, so we'll have to get things ready to travel. Let's both just leave this place behind and forget the darkness." JJ said taking one of his hands in her hers and walking out of the elevator and towards their new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them except Barb and Brian and their family. Hope you all enjoy.

**Healing More than the Open Wounds Chapter 2**

JJ led Aaron to his car and looked at him, speaking softly she said "Can you get Jack and meet me at my house? There's a lot to talk about and get ready before we head out."

Aaron nodded his head to her. "Yeah I can, Jessica will be pissed because she was planning on taking Jack with her on some sort of vacation this summer, but she'll have to get over it. I know I rely on her for help with Jack, but she's really getting to be a lot like Haley with the demands about the time I spend with Jack. I think Jack is uncomfortable sometimes. He loves school and the FBI daycare after school, but he gets antsy about staying with Jessica. Since school let out he's been staying there more. I can be by you in a couple of hours. Should I go to my house first and get anything?"

"For now, no. Just get Jack and come over, I'll have dinner. I'll explain where we're going and we can make a plan on what to pack for the kids." JJ answered him with a smile. "How's homemade chicken pot pie sound?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you soon." He watched her turn towards her own car "Hey Jayje?"

Turning back to see what Aaron needed JJ was stunned to see a small smile on his face. Smiling back to him she answered "Yes Aaron."

"Thank you." He smiled even more and got in his car.

JJ stood watching him pull out of the parking lot. "You're welcome" she whispered to his retreating car.

Exactly an hour and 45 minutes later JJ heard the knock on her front door. Looking through her peephole she saw it was Aaron and Jack. She opened the door and Jack ran in to hug her tightly.

"Hi JJ, Daddy said we're all going on vacation." Jack bounced on his toes.

"Hi Jack. Yep we are, Henry's in his room playing with his toys before dinner. Why don't you go see him while Daddy and I talk for abit? Dinner is in a few minutes though so when I call for you boys be ready ok."

"O-Kay." Jack's voice trailed off as he ran down the hallway for Henry's room.

Turning back to Aaron who still stood in the open door with his go bag in his hand she said "Come on in. He seems excited?"

"He is, I hope its ok I said something to him. He was upset when I got to Jessica's." Aaron said entering the house and putting his jacket over the couch and the go bag on the floor.

"Why? What happened to make him upset?" JJ was alert and worried for Jack now.

Aaron sighed deeply. Walking over to where he knew JJ kept her liquor he poured himself a shot of scotch, holding the bottle to see if JJ wanted anything. She shook her head and he finished pouring his drink and turned to face her. "Well, apparently while I was at work today Jessica had been telling Jack that 'his daddy was sad and needed a break from him, so he was going to be living with her for a while'. Not only that but she went on about how being with her would be like having his 'mommy' back seeing as she was his mommy's sister." Aaron paused.

"SHE DID WHAT!" JJ bellowed in anger. "How dare she do that? I don't care if she is Haley's sister she's got no right."

"Calm down Jayje. I took care of the whole mess. I told her she had no right to say that to my son, and from now on I wouldn't be needing her to watch Jack anymore. I also told her that the team was on the six month paid stand down and that I was taking Jack out of state for the entire time." Aaron half chuckled remembering the look of utter shock on his former sister-in-laws face.

"What did she say to that?" JJ asked cautiously.

"She was mad. But Jack had heard me so he came running. He was so excited to see me, and when Jessica asked him to tell me that he wanted to spend time with her, he turned to her in my arms and said 'NO, I don't want to spend time with you I want to be with my Dad'." Aaron explained more. "She got angry and said some nasty things to me, but I got Jack out of the house pretty quickly."

"Is Jack ok? What happened in the car?" JJ pried.

"He's fine Jayje. I told him that Aunt Jessica was clinging to him because she missed Haley, but that he and I would be together always. He seemed to except that but was still sad, that's when I decided to tell him about our trip. He got so excited with the news he nearly bounced himself out of the seatbelt." Aaron chuckled at the memory.

"Oh thank god. What took you so long getting here if you weren't at Jessica's that long?" she asked softly.

"Oh, I stopped at the house quick to grab some comfortable clothes for us for tonight. I didn't know how long we'd be planning the trip and I really want out of this damn suit. I figured that with Jack's pj's with me I could put him to sleep if he got tired too." Aaron looked down afraid that he was too bold in his assumptions.

"That's perfect Aaron. I knew you were a smart man. We won't have to worry about the boys sleeping then. Jack can stay with Henry." She took the couple of steps that separated them and hugged him tightly around the waist. Looking up at him she kissed his chin and said "Go get changed in my room. You can hang your suit in the closet and throw the shirt in the hamper. Dinner will be ready in about 15 - 20 minutes so you better hurry."

Aaron wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He inhaled her sweet scent and closed his eyes for a second to relish the feel of her in his arms. Sighing contentedly he spoke "Can you buy me enough time to hop in a quick shower? I really want to wash the BAU off me right now."

"Sure. Go. Towels are in the closet in my bathroom. Shampoo and Conditioner too. If you need a razor there's extra under the sink. Their women's Quattro razors for sensitive skin, but should do the trick for now." JJ smiled up at him as she pulled out of their embrace. "I'll get dinner ready and get the boys ready to eat that should give you a half hour."

He looked at her lovingly smiling for the first time in what felt like forever. "Thank you Jayje. For everything."

"Get…I'll see you in a few. And you're welcome." She walked away in to the kitchen, her smile reaching all the way to her eyes.

Aaron went to her bathroom and quickly stripped the suit from his body. He started the shower and got it as hot as possible. He wanted to wash the feeling of the BAU off of his body as well as his mind. Stripping down completely he looked in her mirror and cringed at the sight of his scars. He hated them. They were the reason he and Beth had broken up. She couldn't stand the sight of them. Getting into the hot shower he wondered if JJ would have the same reaction to them. She had seen them before briefly when he was in the hospital and the dressings had to be changed, but she never had to touch them. He didn't think JJ would be that shallow, but Beth had rocked him and he was scared of exposing himself to anyone. He closed his eyes and let the hot water wash over his body. He thought of JJ seeing him naked and could feel himself getting excited at the thought. As he washed himself he was startled to realize that he was definitely well endowed as far as his penis size and JJ was so small in stature would he be too big for her if they ever made love? His mind drifted to thoughts of JJ in his arms and making love to her. As he continued to wash while daydreaming of being with JJ he became painfully aware that he was getting a hard on just thinking about the possibility of him and JJ being together. He couldn't go sit down at the dinner table with a raging hard on, he might scare JJ off before he even had a chance to be with her. He quickly changed the water to cold when he was done washing and let the cold water run over his privates to cool himself down. Stepping out of the shower he quickly dried off and dressed in his jeans and t-shirt leaving his feet bare. He shaved and brushed his teeth, then cleaned up the bathroom before leaving his go bag in her room and walking back to the kitchen.

"Otch" Henry cried happily seeing Aaron walk into the kitchen.

"Hi Henry." Aaron tousled the boy's hair. "How are you?"

"I good. Mommy said Jack Jack can stay with me tonight." Henry was nearing 6 now but he still used the nick names for Aaron and Jack that he used when he was younger.

"**I'm**, happy to say you're mommy is right." Aaron stressed the word 'I'm to gently correct the boy's grammar.

"Yippee" both boys squealed.

"Sit down Aaron, dinner's ready." JJ told him chuckling at the excited boys.

"Where do you want me?" Aaron asked.

"You can sit at the head of the table, I'll sit on the other end. It makes it easier for me to get anything we may need out of the kitchen that way too." JJ smiled at him. "You clean up nicely there Hotchner. I like the look." She winked.

"I like your shower. I feel a lot better out of the stuffy clothes." Aaron smiled at her as he sat down and placed his napkin on his lap.

JJ dished out hearty portions of her chicken pot pie to Aaron then the boys and finally herself. She sat down and watched 'her boys' dig into the meal.

"God, Jayje this is delicious." Aaron said taking another big mouthful.

"Thank you." JJ smiled at him. "You look like you could use a few good meals."

"Have to admit I don't cook much." Aaron said sheepishly.

"Dad…" Jack groaned loudly. "No offense but you don't cook at all."

Aaron shook his head at his son's comment. "Thanks Jack. I'm glad you can point out my faults buddy." He chuckled.

"But Dad, I like McDonald's and Pizza Hut and you are great about ordering dinner." Jack tried to justify his father's lack of cooking ability.

JJ laughed and smiled at Aaron. "It's ok Aaron, I don't cook every day because of our schedule. Take out is easier at times. And you know how I love Chinese food."

Aaron sat back in his chair after eating two platefuls of the wonderful meal and proclaimed himself stuffed. The boys followed suit and copied his exaggeration's, which sent the entire group into peals of laughter.

"That was fantastic JJ." He said appreciatively.

"I'm glad you guys liked it." She turned to the boys and said "Why don't you boys go play while Aaron and I clean up and then we want to talk to you boys about something."

"Ok Mommy. Ok JJ." The two boys yelled as they ran back into Henry's room to play some more.

"I'll help JJ. It's the least I can do." Aaron said rising from his seat and gathering plates up.

"Ok, I'll rinse the dishes while you clear the table." She smiled "This was nice Aaron. Being together with the boys."

"I don't want to ruin the atmosphere but I could get used to this." Aaron admitted softly. He bent down and gave JJ's cheek a kiss. "You make me feel lighter of spirit JJ. I don't know why, but it just feels right being with you."

JJ stopped her dishwashing and turned to Aaron. "I meant what I said Aaron. I've loved you for a long time. I've been 'in' love with you for a long time. Probably even so far back to when it wasn't ok to be in love with you. We both have scars and wounds from our pasts. Maybe together we can heal each other. All I am asking is for a chance. Don't shut me out because of propriety or regulations. Like I said before, for the next six months we're just Aaron and Jennifer with their children let's just see where we go during that time."

The sincerity that he saw radiating from JJ's eyes spoke volumes to his soul. He knew he was happiest when he was with her whether in private or at work. He also realized that without her all these years he would have succumbed to the darkness that hung on the fringes of his life. Then it dawned on him. Like a sledgehammer being thrust into his chest, he loved her, with all his heart he loved her. It hurt to just think about not having her in his life. And it gave him an overwhelming sense of contentment having her near him. With this revelation he stepped close to her. He took her face between his hands and smiled lovingly down at her. Bending his head to take a chaste kiss of her pink lips he whispered to her in between breaths. "I love you Jennifer Jareau. With all my heart I love you and need you to lift my soul and brighten even the darkest of my days."

"Oh Aaron" she sighed and kissed him back.

Aaron would never remember who deepened that kiss, but soon their tongues were battling each other in a lustful frenzy. His hands wandered from her face down her back and under her shirt. Her hands followed his direction and lovingly soothed him as she caressed his chest under his shirt. Aaron tensed for a second as her hands came in contact with his scars, but the tension was quickly dissipated only to be followed by a deep longing heat rising from his groin. They stood there in the kitchen reveling in the touch and feel of each other Aaron slowly brought his breathing back under control and looked into JJ's eyes.

"Jayje, I want you, God I want to make love to you more than anything." He groaned.

"But?" JJ panted laying her head on his chest.

"I'm scared." He admitted softly

"Why Aaron?" she spoke not raising her head from the warmth of his chest.

"Several reasons really. First being that I haven't been with a woman since Haley and I were together." The tremor in his voice was evident. JJ knew that his admission was hard for such a proud man. "Secondly, I don't want one night of heaven in your arms to change things between us. We've both revealed a lot and said pretty major declarations. I want to know that 'we' are solid and stable. I want to do right by you. My feelings aren't just about having sex with you. I want it all. I've been in a very dark place of late. You saw me in the office. I need to get past that so that I can fully commit to you."

"Oh Aaron, my noble gentleman." She crooned. "One of the things I love about you is your nobility. I understand you're wanting to take things slowly. I agree with you, especially when it comes to your own mental state. I want you, of that have no doubt. But I want you whole. I admit I was terrified when I saw you in your office today. I know you've been in a dark place for a long time. I want to help you back from that place and be able to have a life together. That's one of the reasons why I dragged you out of the BAU and decided this vacation would be good for you. Let's take this time to find you and find us. Tonight is the beginning of that process. Not to mention I think our sleeping together right away might confuse the boys and most important to me is that they accept us as a couple."

"Just stay with me Jay and I'll be fine." Aaron bent to give her another deep long kiss. Smiling as they separated he felt the urge to ask her a question. "Does it bother you that I haven't been with anyone since Haley?"

JJ looked at him and pondered the question for a minute before answering. "Bother me, no. It's actually a heady feeling that I would be your 'first' so to speak. I am curious about why though? I mean I know you were dating Beth."

"Yeah… about Beth. That's one of the reasons why I'm scared and closed off. She was nice and I honestly thought that we could have made things work for us. But the one time we tried to be intimate she got frightened by my scars. That was a blow to my male ego and I hated myself because it was my fault that Foyet targeted me. Oh we tried to keep the relationship going for a little while, but I quickly became aware that she would never be able to accept the scars and what they represented. Especially when she wouldn't even touch me anymore. That made me feel worthless and ugly for a while. I decided after Beth that I wouldn't and couldn't be with a woman for fear of being hurt like that again." Aaron spoke truthfully yet sadly about his breakup with Beth for the first time. This was the first time he had told anyone about his feelings of inadequacy because of Beth's disgust of his scars.

He could see the anger flash in her eyes as he spoke. He knew from years of experience that an angry Jennifer Jareau was a force to be feared. As the rage built and subsided their eyes stayed locked together. Finally Aaron said "Say something JJ."

She looked at him fiercely and demanded. "Take off your shirt Aaron."

"What? Why?" he stuttered.

"Take off the damn shirt." There was no room for discussion in her tone of voice. He hesitantly did what she demanded, and stood before her naked and open from the waist up. Her gazed raked up and down his chest and abdomen. He was uncomfortable and felt exposed in front of her, but he tried to rationalize that he trusted this woman above all others and she wouldn't purposely hurt him.

JJ looked over his taunt muscles and shuddered internally with raw desire seeing the muscles ripple from his tension. Slowly she raised her hands to his chest and ran her fingers lovingly over the muscles. She touched each scar, and grazed her nails over his nipples which caused him to groan with desire. Sensing he was still ashamed of his scars she stopped her explorations leaving her hands on his bare chest and looking up to his eyes. She peppered his chest including the scars with feather light kisses. Feeling him shudder at her touch she stopped and looked lovingly at him and then spoke.

"Do you know what I see when I see your scars Aaron?"

"No?" he gulped his uneasiness.

"I see your strength. I see your desire to live. I see a man who faced a great evil and triumphed. I'm proud of your scars. They prove to me and the world how much you love life. Love your son. They prove how hard you fought to stay with us. You are a gorgeous man Aaron Hotchner, a few scars cannot mar that beauty. Beth was a selfish idiot and didn't deserve you. Don't ever be ashamed of those scars with me Aaron, because I'm not ashamed of them or you. Quite the opposite, knowing how strong you are physically makes the gentleness of your touch with me even more erotic. I know in my heart that I am safe and secure in your arms for you can draw on an inner strength that not many have to protect me and our children." She sighed with longing as she laid her cheek against his chest reveling in the feel of his strong muscles mixed with the light brushing of chest hair against her skin."

Aaron didn't know how to respond. Her words and conviction had touched his heart in ways it had never been touched before. Somehow this petite woman in the span of a few hours had manage to begin thawing his protective barriers around his heart and he marveled at the lightness which emerged from his soul. That he loved her there was no doubt. That he wanted her forever, of that too he was absolutely sure. For the first time in a long long time he truly felt that he would be alright. Feeling the need to say something to her he kissed the top of her head and said "Thank you sweetheart for being you. For loving me. For saving me."

"I meant every word Aaron. Loving you is the rightest thing I've ever done." She smiled. "How about we lay all the heavy emotional talking aside for a while and talk to our sons about our upcoming trip?"

"Sounds good to me. After all I have no idea where you're taking us." He chuckled.

"Trust me you'll love it. Dear friends of mine have a farm in upstate NY. They have more than enough room for all of us. The boys will love seeing the animals and helping. I hope you and Brian will get along and maybe do some fishing and hunting. I know you used to like doing that. And from what Brian says there is some awesome trout fishing on their property. Barb's a fabulous cook and the more she can cook for I think the happier she is. Their kids are grown up, their youngest will be off to college in September. I believe their oldest lives out of state but their daughter and younger son live at home still. It should be fun. And relaxing." JJ's eyes sparkled as she spoke of her friends.

"Sounds wonderful. And away from here, which is the biggest plus." Aaron chuckled.

JJ had gone to get the boys while Aaron made them all ice cream Sunday's for desert. Both boys listened enraptured as JJ and Aaron told them about their planned vacation. While they talked the adults made lists of what they would need by way of clothes and supplies. It was decided that they would take Aaron's SUV as it was much bigger and more comfortable for all of them. After finishing their talk JJ went to Henry's room to pack his things while Aaron took both boys to the spare bathroom to bathe and get ready for bed. An hour later both boys were snuggly asleep in Henry's bed and Aaron and JJ were in her room while JJ packed her clothes. Aaron had sat on her bed watching her pack the things she would need for their trip and talking about a wide range of topics. When she was done and it was decided that they would get up early to get on the road sooner Aaron stood up to leave the room and go sleep on her couch in the living room. But before he could reach the door JJ called out to him.

"Aaron, would you…could you…sleep with me tonight. Not for sex I know we agreed to wait. It's just…well…it's been so long since I've been held as I fell asleep and I miss that feeling." She was unsure at what his response to her request would be and trembled slightly.

Stepping back to take her in his arms Aaron simply hugged her and said "I'll always hold you and protect you JJ. Come on let's get some sleep." And he led her to the bed and they snuggled closely his strong arms protectively around her. Soon both were asleep dreaming of the adventure that their newly found family would be embarking on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them except Barb and Brian and their family. Hope you all enjoy.

**Healing More than the Open Wounds Chapter 3**

Bright sunlight filtered into the darkened bedroom as Aaron slowly came awake. He was instantly aware that JJ was still snuggled protectively in this arms, her blonde hair cascading over her pillow. Thinking back on their evening Aaron realized that his whole life had changed in a blink of an eye. He knew it would be a long road for him to heal all the wounds of his soul but he was confident that with JJ by his side he felt for the first time that he could make the journey back. The boys were so excited about their trip and Aaron admitted to himself that he too was looking forward to the time away. Clean fresh mountain air was definitely something the Dr. would order. Jack seemed so excited to be able to spend this time with his dad. He didn't seem to mind that JJ was with him nor Henry. He was getting so big of late, it seemed that every time he had come home from a case Jack had grown another inch. He missed a lot of Jack's growing up because of the job, but he knew that Jack was proud of his Dad's job. The one thing he worried about was keeping his promise to Haley to show Jack love. He had failed so far, yet didn't want to fail again. As he lay in the bed he thought about JJ and Henry. She had been through so much in her own life yet she was still there for everyone else. He had found out that after Will left she didn't wallow in her own pain she helped Garcia deal with her break up from Kevin. She helped Alex become acclimated to the BAU, she helped Spencer with his grieving she even helped him and Jack with their own demons. Such a big heart in such a tiny body and yet her heart beat for him. He didn't know what he had ever done to deserve her love but he did know that he wouldn't ever take it for granted, take her for granted. She had been there dependably for years even before his life with Haley fell apart. He thought back to times when she would show up in a precinct office with his favorite peanut butter and jelly sandwich from whatever local deli was nearby and made him eat. The food usually helped his mood too when the cases were bad. He thought back to the times when he was stressed and miraculously extra scotch bottles from the mini fridge showed up in his room. He knew that they all had to pay for those out of their pockets, the FBI didn't pay for their agent's alcohol, so JJ was paying for his extra out of her pocket. He marveled in how well she knew him. After Foyet stabbed him he would find his prescription refills sitting outside his door or on his desk when he returned. After Haley's death JJ had been so helpful with his dealing with Jack. She had arranged play dates for the boys and made sure that their fridge was always full of healthy food. She helped him go over the choices for Jack's preschool as well as his first grade school when the time came. And through all this she dealt with her own turmoil and work with her usual grace and confidence. Never once did she falter. And now through everything here she lay, willingly in his arms giving him the greatest gift he could have ever dreamed of, her heart. He knew he would do everything in his power to make her never regret this gift. He would work hard to chase away his demons and his nightmares to be the man she deserved. To be the father that Henry and Jack deserved.

He gently moved a strand of her blonde locks from her face and lent over her to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you Jenn." He murmured against her forehead.

His movements caused her to stir. Rolling slightly so she was on her back looking up at his face she murmured sleepily "I love you too Aaron."

"It's time to get up." He chuckled.

"What time is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes to wake up further.

"Seven AM. The boys should be up any minute." He answered rubbing his hand up and down her arm to help stimulate her awake. "You want the shower first?"

"Hmm hmm. Shower sounds heavenly. How did you sleep?" she caressed his cheek.

"For the first time in I don't know how long I slept through the night with no nightmares." He admitted.

"That's good Aaron. You need the sleep." She smiled brightly.

"I think it has more to do with the pretty lady in my arms then the comfortable bed." His grin was electric.

"I like this more relaxed side of you. First the jeans and t-shirt with bare feet last night and now the happy bantering this morning. My My Mr. Stoic FBI Agent, you're loosening up." She giggled.

"If I let you in a deep dark secret you promise not to out me to the team?" he laughed.

"I promise. Unless it's too juicy and I can use it to bribe you later on." She smirked.

"Ohh you, I can see my dirty little secrets will be fodder for the BAU." He tickled her side making her squeal with laughter. "Now I won't tell you."

She pouted prettily at him. "Oh come on Aaron I won't tell I promise."

"Quit your pouting woman. Of course I'll tell you. But don't laugh ok." He chuckled lightly. "You see I am well aware that the team thinks I live in my suits. That I was born with a tie tied perfectly. But the thing is, I HATE THEM."

"What?" she was caught off guard?

"I hate wearing a suit. I hate the starched shirts on my skin, I hate the chocking feeling I get with the tie on, I hate the scratchy feeling I get with the pressed pants. And I absolutely hate the stiff pant material when it's hot that makes me feel like my…my…ummm privates are all crushed in a tight scratchy vice." He exhaled his confession. Watching her face he saw her eyes flit from humor to consternation to sympathy.

"I never knew. I always assumed you were comfortable in your suits." She finally said.

"Nope. Hate them. Have to wear them because of the job but the minute I get home I strip out and wear either jeans or shorts I love going barefoot most of the time at least around the house, but if not it's sneakers or my flops. Jack has smaller versions of my things and he loves to just sit back with me and put our feet up on the coffee table watching cartoons or a sports game." Aaron revealed to her.

"Well then it's settled absolutely NO suits on this trip. Jeans, shorts, t-shirts only." JJ laughed, happy at this dramatically lighter side of Aaron.

"Can I tell you another secret?" he said conspiratorially.

"You know you can tell me anything." JJ sat up in the bed looking at him laying comfortably.

"I hate shaving too. Razor burn sucks. And I actually should shave twice a day for how dark my beard is. You saw Sean in NY. I'd look just like that only with dark hair if I stopped shaving. Whenever I have some time off I try to forget I even own a razor." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"No wonder you dragged your feet going home after coming back from Pakistan." She giggled. "Scruffy Aaron was kinda sexy."

Aaron sat up and wrapped his arms around JJ's waist spinning her back onto the bed so she was under him. "Sexy huh?"

"Uh huh… Very sexy." She rubbed her hand along his chin. "So sexy that I'm banning you from bringing a razor while we're away."

"I wonder how you'll feel about that when I kiss you with a beard?" He leaned over her brushing his lips across hers.

Returning his kiss she whispered to him. "I think I like your kisses no matter what the facial hair situation is." She giggled.

They got lost in the tenderness of being close to each other until a soft knock echoed from the bedroom door. Scrambling to sit up JJ called "Come In" when they were both decent

"Dad? JJ?" Jack called as he opened the door slowly.

"What is it buddy? Are you and Henry up already?" Aaron said brightly.

"Yeah. And we're hungry." Jack said looking at his Dad and JJ sitting in her bed together. "Dad?" he questioned.

"Why don't I go get Henry and start breakfast while you boys can get dressed for the day?" JJ said wrapping her bathrobe around her.

"Sure thing Jayje. Come on Jack." Aaron recognized JJ's leaving as allowing him to talk to his son privately.

"Jack, you ok?" Aaron asked as he got their tooth brushes and toothpaste out to use.

"Dad, why were you in bed with JJ?" Jack got right to the point.

"Well, last night JJ and I did a lot of adult talking and we were both pretty emotionally exhausted as well as physically exhausted. You know that JJ split a while ago with Henry's Daddy right." Aaron started talking to his son.

"Yeah, Henry was sad for a while after Mr. Will left them."

"Right, well JJ is the type of person who takes care of everyone else before she takes care of herself. And last night she helped me deal with some things that were making me sad. But she felt lonely too and just wanted someone to hold her and help chase away her bad dreams." Aaron tried to explain to Jack as best as an almost 10 year old could understand.

"I know you've been really sad lately Dad. Especially when Beth left. She hurt you didn't she?" Jack looked just like his father and his young eyes flashed with anger over his father being hurt.

"A lot of things have hurt me and made me sad recently Buddy, and yeah JJ helped me talk about some of it so I don't bottle it up and get really sad over things. JJ made me feel better buddy. She loves us and wants us to be happy." Aaron added the bit about JJ's feelings for him and them to see Jack's reaction.

"Dad?" Jack looked at his father knowingly. "I love JJ and Henry too. Do you?"

"Jack… son…" Aaron hesitated not sure about what to say to his son. "I appreciate JJ and everything she's done for me and us." He stumbled with the words unsure if his son was ready to hear that he loved JJ with all his heart.

"Dad…It's ok to love JJ. You don't have to be afraid that she'll hurt you like Mommy and Beth did." Jack wise eyes picked up on his father's insecurities long ago.

"Jack?" Aaron was aghast at his young son's words.

"Dad…I know Mom hurt you when she took us away and got the divorce. I know you were hurt when Mom died too. And while you were happy with Beth for a while I could tell that she hurt you at the end and that's why you broke up. I also know that JJ has been with us for a long time. Helping take care of us, like a real mom would and I like that. I wish…I wish…JJ could be my Mom sometimes and not just Henry's. She loves me like a mom would." Jack looked at his hands as he made his revelation to the man he considered his hero.

Aaron pulled Jack into a tight hug. Taking in a deep breath of his little boys scent he sighed and said. "I love you buddy, more than anything. And I know JJ loves you like a mom would. And I know you miss your mom a lot too." Jack nodded his head against his father's chest. "Some of the stuff JJ and I talked about last night was how we felt about each other. And I've had some pretty profound revelations come to me in the last 24 hours buddy."

"Like what Daddy." Jack said sounding like the little boy he still truly was.

"Well, for one I love JJ. She makes me happy. She makes all the darkness around me shrink back. I know this is all pretty sudden Jack, but I hope you'll be ok if I were to maybe date JJ and see where our feelings for each other go." Aaron said truthfully.

Jack rolled his eyes at his father. 'Grown-ups where so dense sometimes he thought to himself' then looking at his father's confused expression "Dad, I've know you loved JJ for a long time. That's why I love her too, she makes you happy and smile more. Your eyes twinkle when you're around her dad. And you get a goofy look on your face."

"You've noticed this for a long time? Why didn't you say anything buddy?" Aaron was shocked at his son's perceptions.

"Because grown-ups always just say things are 'complicated'. I don't know what that means just yet, but I figured your smart you'd figure it out sooner or later." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

Pulling Jack tighter to him Aaron laughed at his son's logic. "I love you buddy. I'm glad you're ok with me and JJ being together."

"I love you too Dad, I like us all being like a real family. I miss that sometimes." Jack said honestly. "Dad?"

"Yeah Jack"

"Do I have to go back to Aunt Jessica's?" he asked

"Why Jack?" Aaron pushed for his son to open up to him about what he was feeling

"Aunt Jess makes me feel guilty for not being sad all the time over Mom dying. I don't like being sad Dad. All Aunt Jess talks about is Mom. It's been a long time, I don't think mom would want you and me to be sad about her dying anymore." Jack spoke softly.

"Jack, I promise you, you won't have to stay with Aunt Jess unless it's your choice. I'm off for six months right now and when I do go back and have to go out of town we'll find another solution ok. Maybe Aunt Penny can help watch you and Henry?" Aaron told his son honestly. "But for now we aren't going to worry about that ok. We're going to enjoy our trip with JJ and Henry and have fun." He tousled the boy's hair and tackled him affectionately on the bed.

"Ok Dad." Jack giggled "Oh and Dad…Thanks for being the best Dad ever." Jack hugged his father tightly.

"Thank you for being the best son ever buddy" Aaron hugged him back.

A soft knock at the door interrupted the father and son moment. JJ peeked her head in to see how they were doing and to tell them that breakfast was ready. Jack hopped up from the bed and ran to JJ throwing his arms around her hugging tightly and saying "I love you JJ. I'm glad you're going to make my Dad happy and love us too." He let go of her and ran to the kitchen to find Henry.

JJ stood stunned in the bedroom door. Her mind racing trying to make sense of what just happened. "What happened Aaron?" she queried.

"My son sees way too much for a ten year old that's what happened." Aaron chuckled. He stepped close to her and pulled her into a warm hug. "He announced to me that he knew we loved each other for a long time. Didn't say anything because he figured that grown-ups would just say it's complicated?"

JJ looked at him incredulously no words forming on her lips.

"It's ok Jayje, He's ok with us being a couple and loving each other. He told me and I quote 'Dad, I've know you loved JJ for a long time. That's why I love her too, she makes you happy and smile more. Your eyes twinkle when you're around her dad. And you get a goofy look on your face.' I'm not sure of the goofy face thing but he's ok, he's happy actually. He wants a real family." Aaron looked at the beautiful woman in front of him and smiled as Jack's words sunk in for her. "I want a real family too, with you and Henry." He leaned over and gave her a deep kiss.

"Ohh Aaron." JJ sighed happily a tear slipping from her eye.

"Come on woman, enough emotional stuff for this morning. It's time to feed our boys and get this vacation started." He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her out of the bedroom.

Many hours later the boys were finished with their dinner of pizza and juice and were packing up their books and portable DVD players for the trip tomorrow. Aaron and JJ decided to leave early to miss traffic. It had been a busy day. After stopping at Aaron's to pack his and Jack's clothes for the week, they went to the grocery store to buy snacks for the trip. They both decided to stop by the BAU to say goodbye to their friends and co-workers. The team was ecstatic about how happy their boss looked holding onto JJ's hand. Sure they ribbed the couple over the recent developments but both Aaron and JJ took it in stride. These people were their family after all and they had nothing to hide from them. The boys loved the treats their Aunt Penny packed up for their big trip. She made each parent swear to keep her updated on how her babies were doing. Reid hugged JJ and told her he was happy for her and Hotch. Alex shook both their hands and congratulated them on finally accepting their feelings for each other. She also made them promise to keep in touch. Morgan had stood off to the side while the newly minted family had said their goodbyes. Aaron was the first to approach him. Aaron remembered fondly the words that past between the two men.

"Hotch. I'm happy for both of you man. It's about time." Morgan said.

"Thanks Derek, you know if you hadn't said what you did yesterday we'd probably still not acknowledged how we felt." Aaron put out his hand to his second in command.

"Eventually you would have. But I'm glad I gave you the push you both needed. You guys deserve some happiness in your lives. And those two boys have never been happier." Derek shook the hand that grasped his back. "I understand if you stay away the whole six months, but like everyone else said keep in touch ok?"

"We will Derek. We're not sure if we're going to stay the whole time. The boys have school after all in September. So we'll probably be back the end of the summer the latest. But we need this time. I need this time. Take care of things here for me. I trust you with everything Derek." Aaron's sincerity choked up Derek.

"I'll hold the fort down Hotch. Go have fun." Derek laughed and smacked his Unit Chiefs back.

It had been a long day. And as JJ relaxed against his chest on the couch Aaron smiled thinking about how lucky he had become. Twenty four hours ago he didn't know he could go on anymore. And now just by talking to JJ and allowing himself to love her freely he felt happier and lighter than he had in years.

"What are you thinking about Aaron? I can see your wheels spinning." She rubbed his arm affectionately.

"Nothing bad sweetheart nothing bad. I was just thinking about what a difference a day has made in my life." He hugged her tighter to him.

"You deserve to be happy Aaron. You just need to allow yourself to enjoy the happiness." JJ mused.

"I'm learning JJ. I'm learning. Today was great with you and the boys. And the team. It seems I was wrong about how my feelings for you would affect everyone. And let me tell you I am happy to be wrong. I love you." He soothed nuzzling her neck and nipping behind her earlobe.

"Mmmmm keep that up mister and I'm not going to be responsible for my actions." JJ hummed sinking lower into his lap, her hand resting on the bulge forming in his jeans.

"You keep that up missy, and I'm not going to care that we said we'd wait. God knows I want you badly." Aaron groaned at the erotic sensations building in his crotch.

"We only said we'd wait to make sure it was right between us and the kids were ok with there being an 'us'." JJ seductively intoned continuing with her ministrations.

"JJ?" Aaron asked hesitantly.

She looked up into his desire clouded caramel colored eyes and whispered "Make love to me Aaron. Please."

"Oh God yes, Jayje." He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Hours later as they lay entangled in each other's arms completely satiated JJ sound asleep in the crook of his arms. Aaron looked heavenward and whispered "I'm keeping my promise Haley. I'm finally showing him what love really means." Before he too fell into a contented sleep. Neither adult was aware of the gentle breeze billowing outside the home. Aaron's words had found their intended, and the gentle caress of the breeze that fanned the couple while they slept was proof that the spirits were happy for the two lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them except Barb and Brian and their family. I've taken some major liberties with the perception of Hotch and JJ's relationship. As this is completely AU, I figured I could. Hope you all enjoy.

**Healing More than the Open Wounds Chapter 4**

JJ woke up first, wanting to get ahead start so they could leave on time. Aaron still slept peacefully so she slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. Once dressed she made her way to the kitchen and started coffee and pancakes for their going away breakfast. She was deliriously happy with how things were turning out the last two days. She had come to the realization last night that by helping Aaron heal his inner wounds she was healing herself as well. And after putting off her own hurt of the last few years she was finally feeling like everything was turning out for the best. She was humming softly while fixing breakfast she didn't hear Aaron come up behind her.

"Penny for your thoughts beautiful" he breathed into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Just thinking how happy I am right now." She said and turned in his arms to face him. "I've had my own demons lately too Aaron, and you're helping me heal those wounds just like I'm helping you." She kissed him softly.

"Will leaving was hard on you wasn't it?" Aaron said succinctly.

"It was hard, but not because I loved him anymore. But because Henry was so sad. And because all of a sudden I had to juggle work and being a single parent. I was glad he didn't give me any arguments about relinquishing custody. I coped but it was hard that's for sure. Of course then there was Spencer and what he was going through with Maeve. You and Jack had me constantly worried and Penny and Kevin. It was a lot, but now here we are and I can't wait to get away and put all the bad behind me." JJ hugged him tightly. "Aaron, you know that we probably wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for all the bad that came before."

"I know Jayje…I'm just sorry you had to be sad at all." Aaron nuzzled her softly.

"For all the sadness…right now right here I am the happiest I've been since before my sister died Aaron. And that's because of you and those two precious boys in the other bedroom." JJ was sincere in her declaration.

"Me too JJ, me too. I don't know but the last two days I feel like I've come home. And it's all because of you." He sighed. "I feel like I can be myself, instead of who other's think or believe I am." He lowered his eyes.

"Hey, no maudlin thoughts ok. Today we are starting our vacation and it should be nothing but happy times. Go help me by getting the boys up for breakfast." JJ swatted his arm affectionately.

"Yes Ma'am." Aaron laughed and walked towards the boy's room.

Once the boys were up fed and dressed, Aaron showered and began packing the car. JJ decided to bring each of the boys a pillow and small blanket in case they napped in the truck. By 10 AM they were ready to leave. JJ locked the house up and joined Aaron and the boys in the truck to pull out.

"Everyone ready?" Aaron asked the excited trio.

"Yeah." All three shouted together.

"Well, let's head out." He announced and pulled his SUV out of the driveway. He noticed JJ staring at the house with a wistful look. "What's on your mind babe?" he said quietly.

"Ohh nothing, just thinking about the house is all." JJ mused to him.

"What about it? Did you forget something?" Aaron asked slightly confused.

"Do you ever wish you had a real house with a backyard and pool and swings?" JJ asked

"Yeah, sometimes. Especially when Jack wants to just go out and play ball for a little while. Condo living isn't really conducive with a young child." Aaron answered as he turned the truck onto I81 and headed north.

"Neither is townhouse living. I love swimming and wish there was a pool close by so I could swim and teach Henry better. I've sent him to the Y for lessons but with our schedule it's been tough." She said.

"You know Jayje…" Aaron began. "With things going good between us…maybe after this vacation you would consider maybe moving into a new house all together."

"Aaron?" she asked stupefied.

"I mean we both agree we love each other, the boys love each other. Jack doesn't want to go back to Jess's and I don't have the room for a live in nanny. But maybe together we could get a house with the yard and pool and room for the kids to grow. You know make a real go of the whole family thing?" Aaron knew he was stumbling in finding the right words he just hoped she didn't reject him outright.

"Oh Aaron…you mean it, really a house together?" JJ was shocked.

"Yes, I really mean it. We could look into getting a Nanny that could live in when we had to be gone so the boys wouldn't have to keep going to other people's houses. I know this might be soon and all but Jayje in my heart I know this is the right thing for not only us but our boys. I can teach them how to catch, you could teach them soccer and swimming. Maybe have a nice outdoor kitchen where we could spend summer nights with family and friends. The boys are getting older they need more stability." He was rambling now.

"Aaron…shhhh. I think it's a marvelous idea. So much so that if you weren't driving I would jump in your lap and hug you." JJ laughed.

"Really, you mean it." Aaron was dumbstruck. She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes!" he cried out and fist pumped the air.

"You're crazy you know that." JJ laughed out loud at his antics.

"Yep, crazy in love with you." He smiled back at her. "Hey boys" he called into the back seat.

"Yeah dad?" Jack answered first.

"What would you boys say to the idea of maybe the four of us finding a big house with a yard and maybe a pool after we come back from vacation?" Aaron asked unknowing holding his breath before the boys answered.

"Dad, you mean like all together like a family." Jack asked "Would I have to go to Aunt Jess's when you go out of town?"

"No Jack, one of the things JJ and I would look into is maybe hiring a Nanny to watch you boys after school and when we have to be out of town. You could stay in your own house all the time." Aaron answered honestly.

"Otch, Mommy would we have swings?" Henry asked truly not comprehending what was being discussed.

"Maybe baby but we would have a yard and maybe a pool, you could have a big room with room for friends to come over maybe." JJ tried to explain to him.

"House, House, House." Henry cheered at the news.

"Hey Dad?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Yeah buddy?" Aaron asked knowing that his son was nervous.

"Umm you think we might be able to get a pet?" Jack said softly.

"Jack…" Aaron didn't know what to say about that. He looked at JJ, knowing she was afraid of dogs since the whole Tobias Henkel fiasco.

"Hey Jack," JJ picked up Aaron's hesitancy "I'm sort of scared of dogs. My friends have lots of animals on their farm and I know I have to be around them. They even have a bunch of dogs and cats. So how about I make you a deal? What do you say to the idea of after our vacation and we find a house that we all want to live in then you and I spend some time together checking out pets that would work with our schedules so Daddy and I can make a decision about what type of pet our family should have. You know my friend Barb has always told me 'A bad pet took the fun away a good pet can bring it back', Maybe she's right and the four of us together can find a pet that will bring fun back to all of us." Aaron stared at JJ in awe. Not only had she not crushed Jack's hopes, she gave him the idea that it would be as a family together they would make any decision about a pet.

"Really JJ." Jack happily cried. He tried to hug her from his spot in the back seat but his seatbelt only allowed him to grab a hold of her shoulders.

"Really." JJ smiled at him. But for now why don't you settle down and sit right. Dad and I will worry less that way. We have a long drive ahead of us."

Jack quickly sat back down and looked out the window this was going to be a great trip he just knew it.

The trip into New York took them about six hours because of frequent stops for the boys to go to the bathroom. They were still a little ways away from the farm. During this time Aaron and JJ talked about a lot of things but left the talk of a pet for a more private time. Aaron had marveled out loud of the beauty of where they were heading as he wound his way through the country roads toward their destination.

"It's beautiful up here." JJ contentedly sighed contentedly. Aaron placed a hand on hers and squeeze slightly.

"Yes it is. I didn't think I could ever feel this relaxed." Aaron smiled at her. "You know the boys are as excited as we are."

"I noticed, they've been babbling about the animals most of the trip." She giggled. "Thankfully their asleep now. I didn't want them tired and cranky when we get to Barb and Brian's."

"What about me, you want me tired and cranky?" Aaron smirked.

"Oh, you I know how to deal with your cranky moods." JJ shot back at him.

"Oh really, am I that transparent." He squeezed her hand again.

"Transparent? No, you're predictable." JJ stated with conviction.

"Predicable huh? Ok miss smarty pants if I'm so predicable profile me. Let's see what you've learned at the BAU." He challenged.

"What! No… I…Aaron no." she was mortified he challenged her like that.

"Why not? You're good at it. You do it all the time with picking our cases. You've almost have me figured out. So come on Jayje lay it on me. Tell me something about myself that I wouldn't dream you knew about." Aaron encouraged.

JJ just stared at him for a minute. He was incorrible, she knew he was pulling her into a game that could get out of hand quickly. But she had seen the twinkle in his eyes also.

"Tell you something about yourself that you keep so hidden no one could possibly realize the truth?" JJ mused.

"Yep. Just one thing and I'll behave." Aaron chuckled.

"What if I don't want you to behave?" JJ teased.

Aaron shifted behind the wheel. JJ was looking at him like she was going to eat him alive. He gulped at the idea that this might not have been his wisest move. Summoning up his nerves again he said "Tell me what you want and I'll do my best to accommodate you."

"Right there, that's your secret." JJ exclaimed.

"What? What is?" his eyes grew wide.

"You Aaron Hotchner want to be a submissive to your woman." JJ said confidently. She saw him gulp again and smiled. "Haley, Beth even myself to an extent are alpha females. You have a deep need to have any woman you are with approve of your behavior. You never make the first move with a woman, you wait for them to make the move. You need reassurance that your behavior is acceptable to the woman. You will gladly defer to the woman's needs and desires above your own. What I don't know is just how submissive you like to be. With Haley I would guess that you were very submissive possibly even delving into the so called 'lifestyle' seeing as you were together so long and from a rather young age. You both grew into your roles... With Beth I don't think you ever got far enough in your relationship to find out. With me, well I don't know exactly how far you would want us to get into the whole submissive/dominant lifestyle. But the idea is tantalizing. You've dropped hints about it for a long time now. When you answer me 'Yes Ma'am' is your way of deferring to me." She smiled knowingly at him. "I will say this though that your desire to be the submissive comes from the need to allow someone else to take control when you aren't in your position of leadership. It is your stress relief from having to be the alpha male all day long."

"How…?" he asked weakly shocked that she had figured him out to that extent.

"How did I know?" she finished. "It's easy you spend your days locked in your suits, yet you hate them. When you speak to a woman you always lower your eyes slightly in deference to the woman. You admitted to me that you don't like shaving and when I told you I found unshaven you sexy you questioned me as if you needed reaffirmation that your desire was ok with me."

Aaron took in a deep breath, she had uncovered his deepest secret and while he was scared he needed to know if she was ok with him still. "And, does this bother you?"

"Bother me? What that you like to be submissive in private. No Aaron it doesn't bother me. Quite the contrary actually. You see in my everyday life I have to play the submissive. Whether it's to you or Rossi or Morgan at work or if it was to my parents after my sister died. However, I'm sure you've figured out that I am a dominant personality. It was one of the things that Will couldn't deal with. And while I understand that in public I have to be the submissive so to speak, I won't lie and say that a role reversal between us isn't tantalizing." She spoke sincerely yet with a seductive tone to her voice.

"Have you…?" He began awkwardly "Umm…Have you ever thought of exploring the lifestyle?"

"Honestly no I haven't. But not because I'm against it, more so because I never found anyone who was interested in exploring anything other than a traditional lifestyle." She told him. "Can I ask you something Aaron?"

"Of course Jayje, I'll be completely honest with you. I trust you." His admission spoke volumes to her.

"You and Haley?" she asked softly.

"We were in the lifestyle JJ. I think that was why it was so hard on me when she left. I felt lost." He answered honestly. He didn't want to get into too many specifics because the boys were still in the back seat.

"And Beth?"

"No, we never got that far." He said.

"And me? What do you want with me?" JJ pressed.

"I'd like to see if you would be interested in the lifestyle. I admit I've missed aspects of the lifestyle since Haley and I split." He was truthful. He wanted to be JJ's submissive. The thought of being told what to do by her caused a rush of heat to his groin.

"I…umm. I don't know much about the lifestyle." She whispered.

"Would you be interested in learning?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I have to say it's thrilling to think of you being submissive. Intoxicating even." She stated with a sly smile. "What I'm unsure of is just how shall we say 'kinky' you want to go?"

He smiled a full on dimpled smile at her. "That would be completely up to you. Tell me what you want and I will comply." He knew his wording was telling her that he would defer to whatever desires she asked of him.

"Really completely up to me? Well I don't think I could share you Aaron. I do know that some in the lifestyle do that. Bring more women or even men into their relationship but I could never agree to that. You are mine and mine alone." Her confidence in being dominant grew when he nodded his head in acceptance.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied with a hint of submission to his wording.

"I like that." She smiled.

"What? Me saying Yes Ma'am. It would be customary between us Jayje, and something that could be done even in public to reaffirm our positions." He told her. "I love you JJ. I would gladly follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked. I'm glad you're accepting of this side of me. I know that we have to keep this part of our relationship away from those we know and work with, but as long as we honestly approach this together as a couple and a team we can make it work." He heard rustling in the back seat. "We'll talk more when we're alone in private ok?"

"Say it again." Her tone was demanding but loving.

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled.

"Good. We'll discuss this further later." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Oh and Aaron?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"I love you." She gave him a brilliant smile.

"Yes Ma'am." He had kept his eyes looking straight ahead in deference to her position.

"We should be getting to Barb and Brian's in a few minutes." She told him. "I should wake the kids up."

"That is a good idea." He agreed.

"Boys! Boys!" JJ called to the sleeping boys in the back of the SUV. Hearing them grumbling JJ continued "Come on guys time to get up. We're going to be at the farm soon."

"Mommy?" Henry called

"Hey little man, time to wake up." She crooned.

"otay mommy." Henry said rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up.

"Jack, sweetie come on wake up now." JJ called to him.

"I'm up JJ. Daddy?" he asked for his father.

"Right here buddy. Come on wake up." Aaron called to his son.

"I gotta go Daddy." Jack stated.

"We have about 10 maybe 15 minutes can you wait buddy?" Aaron asked.

"I can wait Daddy." Jack told him.

"Good boy. You guys excited?" He asked both boys.

"Yeah!" they agreed in unison.

"Otch?" Henry asked

"Yeah Henry?" Aaron answered.

"Go fishin?" Henry said sweetly.

"Sure little man, how about you, me and Jack go fishing together?" Aaron's smile widened with the notion that Henry wanted to do something with him.

"Yeah Jack Jack too." Henry excitedly chanted

"Aaron, turn left right up here. That's their road. But be careful it's a dirt road." JJ interrupted the fun the boys were having.

Aaron did as JJ instructed. "Wow they're off the beaten path huh?" he commented.

"Yeah, but with all their acreage it's to be expected." JJ confirmed.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. The boys staring out the window looking at the rolling farmland around them. JJ had rested her hand possessively on Aaron's thigh and he reveled in the feel. When they pulled up to the massive farmhouse he sent a silent thank you to God for bringing JJ into his life. The darkness which had enveloped him just days ago had been chased away by the light and love that JJ radiated. He was so looking forward to their time away and hoped that they could find some alone time to talk further about their private life. When he stopped the car he saw a man and woman coming out of the house with smiles on their faces. JJ had jumped out of the car to open the back door for Jack. He got out and opened the door to free Henry from his car seat.

"Barb, Brian…" JJ called to the couple.

"Jen you're finally here." The woman named Barb called back.

"Yep we made it." JJ said embracing first the woman then the man. "Barb, Brian I'd like you to meet Aaron Hotchner, my boss and partner. Also, this is Jack Aaron's son and you guys know Henry."

"Aaron, welcome" Brian stuck out his hand for Aaron to shake.

"Hello Aaron." Barb said "Partner?"

"Barbara!" JJ chastised. "Yes, partner. Aaron and I have…well we've been…"

"They love each other." It was Jack who piped up happily. "We're all gonna be a real family."

"Well now. Is that so young Mr. Jack. I'm happy for you all." Barb said to Jack happily. "Really, I am." She looked back and forth between JJ and Aaron. "Come on inside. Let's get your things in your rooms and then how about a snack?"

"I think the boys will love a snack. Please tell me you made your Apple pudding bread?" JJ begged.

"Of course. What young boy can resist?" Barb laughed. "Or older boy for that matter." She looked between her husband and Aaron.

They walked into the house behind their hosts. "Apple pudding bread?" Aaron whispered to JJ.

"It's completely healthy trust me. I'm addicted to it." JJ laughed sweetly.

Aaron shook his head with a smile. Barb led them to a room the boys would use. It held two twin beds and a small bathroom. "I think the boys will like this room. They'll be able to be together and have their own bathroom."

"Wow, a big boy's bed Henry." Jack said in awe. He went to the first bed and sat on it. "I'll take this bed, so I can keep an eye on Henry." Jack announced to the adults.

Aaron placed Jack's go bag at the foot of the bed, and dropped Henry's at the foot of the other bed. "This is great guys. JJ and I will bring in the rest of your stuff and you guys can get settled."

"Come on I have the perfect room for you two also." Barb said secretively.

They walked down a long corridor and then were led up a spiral staircase. JJ was in awe of the stain glass that wrapped the wall going up the staircase. Once they reached the landing Barb opened the only door up there. As JJ and Aaron stepped into the room JJ let out a gasp at the beauty of the room before her. Centered in the pastel colored room was the most gorgeous four poster king sized bed she'd ever seen. Along one wall was two large dressers with mirrors. On the other wall was a set of French doors which led to a small private balcony facing the mountains. It was so tranquil JJ thought.

"There's a full bathroom large enough for you both through that other door. You'll have some privacy up here. While you're on vacation you're to rest and relax." Barb said to the couple.

"It's beautiful thank you." Aaron said. "I'll go get the rest of our things. Ok Jayje?"

"That's fine Aaron. Right now I'm going to get the boys and get me some of that Apple pudding bread." JJ smiled at him. Noticing that he was deferring to her. Yes they would definitely be talking tonight.

Aaron and Brian brought the rest of their things in from the SUV. JJ had gotten the boys all unpacked and settled in their room. Barb had brought JJ an old baby monitor she had. Saying to JJ that with the monitor she and Aaron could at least hear the boys if they needed them. Finally after they were all unpacked and settled Barb called everyone into the huge country kitchen and served everyone up a nice warm slice of Apple Pudding Bread.

For the rest of the day Barb and Brian showed the family around the main farmhouse and barn area. Brian and Aaron made plans to take the boys fishing the next day. Barb and JJ decided they might go into town to do some shopping. It was after 8 pm when dinner was done and plans made that Aaron and JJ got the boys to go to sleep. They shared a night cap with their hosts and then excused themselves for the evening. They both knew that tonight was going to be important in their relationship. What they discussed tonight would define the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:** The next chapter will be the in depth talk about being in a dominant/submissive relationship. Some people may find the topic taboo. I caution you if you aren't open to the concept do not read. The chapter will be M rated. Future Chapters will return to a T rating.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of them except Barb and Brian and their family. I've taken some major liberties with the perception of Hotch and JJ's relationship. As this is completely AU, I figured I could. Hope you all enjoy. What is portrayed in this chapter is not a true Master/Slave relationship but more of the tamer side of the lifestyle. This Chapter is definitely M rated. So Warnings abound, if you're not old enough for the concept of this type of lifestyle bothers you Please DO NOT READ!

_**Healing More than the Open Wounds Chpt 5**_

Aaron and JJ had made their way to the bedroom that their hosts set aside for them. The minute their door closed and the lock clicked JJ could see a transformation come over Aaron. He became meeker in her presence then he had been throughout the day. She could tell he was waiting for word from her to be able to speak about the things they had talked about on the trip here. Figuring she needed to make the first move she spoke to him with authority.

"Aaron, we are going to talk."

"Yes Ma'am." He kept his eyes lowered.

"Aaron, look at me." He raised his eyes to her but said nothing. "I want to talk about this before either of us commit to this 'lifestyle'. Right now I need you to be honest with me about what you want and what you expect. Like I said I don't know details about being in a Dominant/Submissive relationship, and because of that I need you to be your usual self to help me understand and accept. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, JJ. That's fine. What do you want to know?" He stepped closer to her wrapping her in his arms. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Taking a deep breath JJ extracted herself from his hug and sat on the bed. "Come on sit down. I have questions first."

Aaron got on his side of the bed and leaned against the headboard. "Come here please." He asked patting the space next to him. She sat next to him leaning against his shoulder. "Talk to me Jayje."

"I don't know where to begin really. I guess my first question is how deep into the lifestyle do you want to go? I mean I know that some call this a Master/Slave relationship but I'm not comfortable with that."

"Yes, some do go to the extreme and call it that. However, I've never been into it that deeply. Haley and I had a dominant/submissive relationship for the most part. And ours was the only such relationship I had, until you now." He explained.

"What's the difference between Master/Slave and Dominant/Submissive?" JJ asked.

"The true Master/Slave relationship is one of not only submission but bondage and sexual control. Sometimes bordering on being torture. I've never accepted that. I won't accept that. In my case I do enjoy letting go to the point where I don't have to make decisions. Haley would. Whether it was what I wore to work, or what I wore at home. Or what we did in bed. Like I've done with you I would always show her respect by saying Yes, Please or Thank you Ma'am. I would wait for her to initiate physical contact. In bed I would do whatever she demanded I do. If she told me to stop I would. If she told me to make love to her I would. If she told me to stroke myself I would. I wouldn't receive gratification until she did first and then allowed me to also. I also wore a token of my submission to her." He was interrupted by JJ's questioning eyes.

"Token? What do you mean?" JJ asked

"Well for me I wore a thin steel chain around my waist under my cloths. This way if Haley was present she could tug on the chain to remind me of my place without others realizing it. Also, I have a small tattoo of Haley's initials on my chest. It's been distorted because of Foyet's attack, but it's still there." He looked down.

"A Tattoo? Why?"

"To signify that I was hers. It's over my heart."

"Would you want to wear another 'token' with me?"

"If you want me too, then yes I would."

"What about another tattoo?"

"Again if you wanted me too I would. I have no objection to that JJ."

"What about Haley? Did she have any tokens or tattoos?"

"No. I guess I should have guessed the significance of her refusal but I was too in love with her at the time. She had said that she didn't want to mark herself, just in case she decided to take another submissive."

"Did she? Take another submissive?"

He lowered his head again. "Yes. Many."

"Why?"

"She said I didn't satisfy her needs in the lifestyle. She wanted to turn us more into Master/Slave with all the trappings of such. I wouldn't go that far. I'm not a sadist or a masochist JJ. What I like is to be submissive to empower my partner. But note I still use the term 'partner'. We are or would be both into this. If either one of us were uncomfortable I would never force or want to be forced into compliance. Do you understand the difference?"

"I think so. Your conception of the practice is one of mutual consent. You aren't into pain and torture. You don't need the whole bondage thing with gags and handcuffs to be pleasured."

"That's right. Haley had grown to want to dominate me in all areas of our life, even the public arena. She expected me to play the overt submissive if she stopped by work. She tried to get me to use more painful methods of submission also. I guess that's when our marriage started to fall apart. She wanted a weakened man. I wanted a confident wife. There's a difference." He said sadly.

"Did…umm… did she want to share you?"

"Yes…"

"With who?"

Aaron closed his eyes remembering Haley's ultimatum about wanting to share him. Taking a deep breath he looked at JJ squarely never loosing eye contact when he answered her. "It was her personal trainer. He was into the darker side of the lifestyle. She wanted to see the two of us have sex."

"Ohhh Aaron." JJ's heart broke for the man she loved. "What happened?"

"I wouldn't. I'm not that way JJ. Men don't turn me on." She nodded at him and he continued. "She left and took Jack."

"Milwaukee?" JJ asked.

"Yes. I came home and they were gone." He sighed.

"Aaron I know that was painful for you. Why do you want to engage in that type of relationship again?" she asked tentatively.

"Why? Because I enjoy it. I enjoy the look you gave me when I said Yes Ma'am. I enjoy seeing you thrive in being strong and decisive. I never had that growing up, and I miss it. Haley gave me that at first, and I think that's why I fell in love with her. But towards the end, Haley went too far. That I realize. I think the power went to her head. I think she enjoyed inflicting pain on me and any man really. She had changed and not for the better. I'm just glad now that Jack doesn't have to see that side of her. That was a big fear of mine when she left. I mean I'm not happy she's dead. But she had gotten too far into the lifestyle for me to be comfortable with Jack around."

"I think I understand what you're saying. I have to say the idea you're presenting is empowering. Being able to be in control of myself and our relationship to some extent is a thrilling feeling. But I would want us equals. We'd both want to be 100% in or it couldn't work. I love you Aaron. I don't want to break you I want to love you unashamedly." She caressed his cheek. "I'd want you to wear my token as well as wear one of yours. It's would be 'our' lifestyle."

"I love you too JJ. I can't explain it really but it feels right between you and I. The love the acceptance it all just feels right. I'd welcome your token. I'd welcome getting rid of Haley's tattoo with one for you also." He kissed her forehead.

"A rising Phoenix." She stated succinctly.

"What?"

"I want you to get a rising Phoenix over your heart to instead of Haley's initials. It symbolizes your rise from the ashes and a rebirth of your heart. With me." She looked lovingly at him.

He smiled down on her. "A Phoenix really?"

"Yes."

"And the token?" he inquired.

"A gold chain around your neck with a small heart charm. To signify that you are chained to me." She beamed at him. "I want the same thing too."

"You do? Just the chain or the tattoo also?" he asked softly.

"Both."

"What about the rest? How submissive do you want me?" he pressed.

"I admit I liked the whole Yes Ma'am thing. I want that. Also, it's kind of a heady feeling being able to tell you how to pleasure me. What concerns me is that I don't know what you think is going too far?" she told him.

"We would set up what's called safe words. Something only you and I know means to stop." He explained. "As for the rest, are you open to allowing me to ask for how I need you to be at least until you're comfortable with your role?"

"That sounds like a good idea. You can guide me through the initial stages of this lifestyle." She told him sweetly.

"Thank you Ma'am." He smiled.

"Aaron?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Kiss me." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." He answered and dipped his head to gently kiss her lips. The feel of his lips on hers sent shivers down her spine. She ran her tongue along the line of his lips trying to deepen the kiss. When he didn't open up to her she said.

"Open to me Aaron. I want to taste you."

He did as he was told. She ran her hands over his chest and stomach feeling the ripple of his desire through his muscles. She could feel the heat growing between her legs at the same time her breasts ached to be touched.

"Touch my breasts Aaron." She ordered.

He slowly brought his left hand up under her shirt to feel her firm breast through the thin fabric of her bra. Slowly he rubbed his thumb across the covered nipple feeling it pebble beneath his touch. A low groan of pleasure involuntarily escaped his throat.

Feeling heady with the power she had JJ pulled slightly away from his lips. Looking into his eyes she told him to undress. Slowly he released his touch and stood up. His gaze never leaving hers he stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He then quickly divested himself of his jeans and underwear. Standing before her completely naked she could see the effect she was having on his manhood. He was completely erect.

JJ knelt on the bed and started to pull her own shirt up but stopped abruptly. "Stroke yourself Aaron." He reached for his throbbing penis and began a slow up and down motion. His eyes began to close as the pleasure of not only touching himself but of her telling him to do so ran through him.

"Look at me Aaron." She commanded. His eyes snapped open on her command.

JJ slowly pulled her shirt and bra off exposing her creamy white breasts to his gaze. For a brief moment she stood on her side of the bed and stripped her own jeans and panties off. Laying back down on the piled up pillows. She saw that Aaron's eyes glazed over from seeing her naked on the bed.

"You have a wonderful looking cock Aaron. Do you like touching yourself?"

"Yes Ma'am." He continued to slowly stroke himself.

His eyes widened when JJ began to use her right hand to massage her breasts as her left hand trailed down to rub at her blonde curls concealing her wet pussy. He groaned.

"You like me touching myself? Do you want to be touching me Aaron?" she breathed huskily.

"Yes Ma'am. I want to touch you."

She ran her finger through her wet folds getting her essence on them. "Come here Aaron."

He obeyed and came to kneel next to her on the bed. "Kiss me." She ordered. He complied opening immediately when he felt her tongue demand entrance into his mouth. He was surprised when she pulled her fingers from her wetness and brought them up to his mouth.

"Taste them."

His lips left hers and went towards her fingers sucking them slowly into his mouth sucking her essence off of her delicate digits.

"Do I taste good?" she asked sharply.

"Yes Ma'am" it came out a groan.

"Lay down."

He did.

"Suck my breasts Aaron. I want to feel your mouth on my tits."

"May I use my hands Ma'am?" He asked permission.

"Yes you may."

Aaron raised his hand to cup her breast. So beautiful he thought. He lowered his mouth to one breast his tongue laving the nipple. He used his hand to massage her other breast his thumb rubbing circles around the nipple. He could feel her temperature rising from the sexual excitement he was causing. He hardened even more.

"Go lower Aaron. I want you to make me cum with your mouth first." She commanded raggedly.

"Oh god Yes." He groaned in pleasure. He'd never felt this kind of sensuality before. Not even with Haley. JJ was a natural at being his dominant. Nothing she told him to do was for just her own pleasure. She knew he was being pleasured as much as she was. As he kissed and licked his way towards her hot wet pussy she groaned with each touch. When his mouth blew a soft gust of air across her hot core he felt her shudder. As he reached his thumb to rub circles over her clit she arched her back trying to get more from him. When his tongue snaked out and lapped at her folds she let out a muffled scream. When he used his tongue to stroke in and out of her wet core he felt her hands grasp his head. He looked up to see her eyes semi closed in ecstasy. He wanted to make her shatter because of his touch.

"May I fuck you with my fingers JJ." He request sounded like a plea for mercy.

"You may" she barely was able to answer. Her back arching towards him more when she felt the first push of his finger into her. "Oh god Aaron. Don't stop."

"Yes Ma'am" he said shakily. He inserted another finger pumping in and out of her rhythmically while he continue to lick her clit.

"Faster Aaron. Faster…I want to cum." She told him.

He inserted yet a third finger and picked up his pace in fucking her. He could feel her muscles contracting wildly around his fingers. He knew she wasn't far from cumming. He took his free hand and held her hips down as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. Her cries of pleasure rushed the blood to his cock. He heard her cry out and lapped at her juices as they flowed freely from her. At the same time he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers and knew the deepest part of her orgasm was happening. He held her hip down tightly as she rode her orgasm out. His mouth never stopping until he drank every drop of her. When she stopped her bucking he slowly withdrew his fingers from her and knelt up so she could watch him lick the last of her orgasm from his own fingers.

Her breathing was ragged. She didn't know if she could even breathe correctly. She had never had an orgasm like that before. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw Aaron smiling at her. He hadn't made a move to relieve what appeared to be a painful erection. He was waiting for her instruction. She smiled at him.

"Wow" she said. "That was amazing."

"Thank you" he answered softly.

"No. Thank You." She smiled back at him. "Do you want me to touch you Aaron?"

"Yes, Please." His groan sounded like a plea for mercy.

"Come here and straddle me." She told him.

Carefully he moved his body so that he straddled her near her chest. She slowly reached her hand out to palm his beautiful cock and balls. He groaned deeply at the feel of her fingers slowly wrapping around his throbbing shaft.

"You like that?" she asked.

"Yes." He managed to get out.

She moved so she was propped on the pillows more bringing his cock to a perfect level to run her tongue along its long length. She heard him sigh with pleasure. She slowly began to suck his shaft into her warm wet mouth. She could taste the pre-cum seep out from his slit. His groan of pleasure came deep from his throat. She reveled in the control she had over him. He was coming undone by her touch. She was intoxicated by the fact that she was making the stoic Aaron Hotchner fall apart at her touch. Yet she wanted to feel his power buried deep inside her. She knew she wouldn't last long once he sunk deeply into her but she had to feel it. She needed him.

"Fuck me Aaron. I want to feel you buried deep inside me."

He pulled away from her slightly to look down on her. "Bare or sheathed?" he rasped.

"Bare. I need to feel you. I want to feel your seed fill me." She ordered.

He moved down slightly so he was in a position to take her. Moving a hand under her hips he lifted her slightly to angle her hot pussy for his thrust. He waited for her to nod to him, giving him the okay to enter her. With one powerful thrust he sank his cock deep inside her hot tight pussy. They both groaned in ecstasy. Using his free hand he drug one of her legs up high over his back so he could thrust deeper into her. Her tight muscles pulled at his cock drying to drain him of all he had. He knew he wasn't going to last long she was too perfect.

Raggedly he said "I can't hold on much longer Jayje. I have to cum. I need to cum." The lack of air being sucked out of him stopped his plea.

"Cum with me baby. Cum with me." Her voice thick with desire.

"Oh God Yes." He groaned. His thrust becoming jerky as he felt her muscles contract around his cock tightly. "God… ohhh JJ…" He thrust three more times before his control snapped and he exploded deep within her core.

"Aaron…." She cried out as her own orgasm matched his. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders as she held on for dear life while her orgasm raced through her shuddering body.

Once they both stopped shaking Aaron slid to the side and laid down next to her. He gathered her in his arms with her back pressed tightly to his chest. "Thank You" he cooed in her ear.

She tried to prevent the tear that was trying to escape her eyes. She wanted to be the one thanking him for making her feel complete. But instead she said. "You were amazing."

"May I speak openly JJ?" he asked into her strawberry scented hair.

"Yes you may" she responded roughly, still not recovered from her orgasm.

"I have never felt this satisfied in my entire life. Not even with Haley. I loved pleasing you at your command. I loved the whole experience. The trust, the love…it is so utterly you." He stroked her arm lovingly. "I'm yours Jayje. Yours and yours alone." He whispered.

"I will never give you reason to regret your trust Aaron. Your mine, forever. There is no one else for you now. Do you understand me?" She was firm yet her voice held a hint of smokey seduction.

"I understand JJ. I am yours as well as you are mine." He confirmed.

"Aaron?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"I want our tokens soon." She snuggled closer to him as a pleasant exhaustive sleep began to take hold of her.

'Yes Ma'am" he cooed. He'd wait for tomorrow to give her what he had brought from home. He drifted off thinking of that long ago time when he fantasied about being with her just like this. He had bought his gifts then and hidden them away on the off chance that a miracle would happen. Yes tomorrow would be soon enough. And when they got home, he'd make the appointment to give her the tattoo that she wanted him to wear for her. Hearing her breathing become the steady rhythm of sleep he thought about how much this tiny slip of a woman had helped him over the years to heal not only the wounds one could see on the outside but more importantly to heal the inner wounds that a lifetime of misery could inflict. Inhaling her scent deeply he allowed sleep to overtake him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them except Barb and Brian and their family. I've taken some major liberties with the perception of Hotch and JJ's relationship. As this is completely AU, I figured I could. Hope you all enjoy. This Chapter I want to move the story of their vacation along. My ultimate goal is to bring this story fully around to their lives back at home and work.

_**Healing More than the Open Wounds Chpt 6.**_

The sun filtered through the French doors as JJ started to stir. She smelled the faint odor of coffee as her eyes slowly opened taking in her surroundings. As she brought herself to an upright position against the pillows she caught site of Aaron sitting at the small table by the opened French doors.

"Aaron" she called out.

"Hey, there sleepy head." He smiled seductively coming to stand by the bed.

"What time is it?"

"It's about 8:30. You looked tired so I let you sleep. I hope that was alright?" He bowed his head waiting for her to say something.

"That's fine Aaron. Thank you." She smiled.

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled a full on dimpled smile.

"Is that coffee? Can you get me a cup?" She told him more than asked him.

"It is. And Yes Ma'am." He poured her a cup and fixed it the way he knew she liked it. Handing her the warm cup he stood by the bed waiting for her to speak again.

"Sit down Aaron. You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry." He sat on the bed next to her. He could tell there was something on her mind.

"Aaron, last night was wonderful, truly wonderful. I have never experienced anything like that before. But, while I like the power and control here in our bedroom. I want you to understand that I will never try to emasculate you. While I love your submissive side, I also love your dominant protector side, I love the raw maleness that is you. I want both if I can have it. I want you to talk freely and give your opinions even when we're together in private." She looked at him sincerely.

"Jayje honey May I speak freely." He asked. She noted his acknowledgement of her position.

"Yes, do." She told him.

"I am completely comfortable being submissive to you, never doubt that. Especially when were here in private. But I understand where you're coming from about the other side of my personality. I appreciate that you don't want to use your dominance to rule me totally. Last night we talked about tokens. Well a long time ago, when I let my fantasies of maybe having something with you fill my mind I bought something that I hope you'll like." He got up quickly and went to his suitcase and fished through. Grabbing two small jewelry boxes he sat back on the bed. "This is for you. My token to signify that I am yours always, that it is you and you alone who hold power over me." He handed her the grey box.

Opening the box slowly JJ saw a woman's size I.D. bracelet. Picking it up she looked over it with approving eyes. She looked up into his eyes and whispered "It's beautiful."

"Read the inscriptions Jayje." He told her.

"She turned the I.D. bar so she could see it clearly. In a delicate script it read "Your Mine" she looked at him. He motioned for her to turn the band over where she read "Aaron." A tear escaped her as she looked at the beautiful gold bracelet. "Oh Aaron it's beautiful and perfect. Put it on me." She sniffled.

"Yes Dear." He smiled at her acceptance of his token. When he locked the clasp in place he bent and kissed her wrist softly.

"And the other box?" she asked.

He handed her the box which was a little bigger than hers. She opened it to reveal a matching man's I.D. bracelet. On the band she read "Your Mine" again. Flipping it over she read the inscription "Jennifer". She looked at him with confusion. "When did you get these?"

"After Haley left. You and I both know there was always something between us even back then. I had dreamed that someday we could be together so I had these made, just in case. Of course I didn't realize that it would take so many years for 'us' to finally happen, but when I went home to pack I dug them out and brought them with me in hopes that I could finally give them to you." His eyes lowered just slightly afraid that she wouldn't accept him or his gift. JJ read his apprehension about her reaction. She took her hand and forced his chin up so he was looking straight her.

"Give me your wrist Aaron." She commanded softly. He did. She took the thick gold I.D. bracelet out of its box and placed it on his wrist. Locking the clasp she mimicked his action and kissed his wrist softly. "Your mine Aaron Hotchner, Always." His smile was electrifying

"You accept my token then?" he asked.

"Of course, as you will accept mine." She beamed.

"Of course. When we return home we'll see about those tattoos, if that's alright with you." He told her.

"Absolutely. I want Haley's initials gone from you. I should warn you I'm a tad possessive." She giggled.

Her laugh was infectious and he couldn't stop himself from pulling her into a hug kissing her passionately. "I love you Jennifer Jareau."

"I love you too Aaron. You and our boys." She kissed him with full abandon.

Aaron broke their kiss apart with a smile on his face. "Speaking of our boys. The last I saw them they were shoveling pancakes into their mouths with gusto and were talking to Barb and Brian about feeding goats, chickens and sheep. I distinctly got the impression that we were going to be 'farming' today." He chuckled happily.

"Oh that sounds like Barb. She'll have the boys milking cows by noon." JJ laughed back. "But I better get showered and dressed or our dear boys will be demanding said cow for their pet."

"Jay?" Aaron called out to her softly as she was gathering her things to take a shower.

"Yes babe?" she questioned.

"Thank you." He said simply.

"For what Aaron?" she asked.

"For loving me, for loving Jack, for letting me be who I am comfortable being. For accepting me as I am. I don't know, for all of you being you. I was in a very bad place mentally that day you walked into my office. I didn't see or want the future that was laying out before me. But now? Now, I…I…" He lost his words from the emotions running through him. JJ walked up to hug him tightly she heard him sigh contentedly. "Now I feel like I've found home. I don't feel lost anymore."

"I feel the same way Aaron. With you I feel like I'm finally healing the scars that people can't see." She snuggled into his chest and arms deeper relishing in the feel of his powerful arms around her.

"Go shower Love, before we never leave this room today." He joked.

A short time later JJ reemerged from the bathroom showered and dressed in her jeans and a tank top. She looked to see Aaron standing on the balcony looking out over the valley below.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said

"It sure is. Peaceful too." He said turning to her "Um, Jay if you'll let me I'd like to take the boys fishing with Brian this afternoon." He was asking her permission.

"Of course Aaron. You'll have fun." She offered.

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead.

"Aaron? How are we going to act around the boys?" she asked.

"Just like we are now JJ. No one but you and I know what our bracelet's mean. We're not so obvious that my deference to you can't be chalked up to a deep respect and love for my partner. When we're alone however that will be different. In private you have total and complete control over me. Just like last night." He tried explaining.

"I could get used to this." She giggled.

"I already have love, I already have. And it feels wonderful to me. I've missed this." He hugged her tightly. "Now come on we better go find those boys or we're definitely bring farm animals home."

The rest of the day went by quickly. The boys had fun feeding and petting all the farm animals. Henry made faces at the pigs out back. Throughout the day JJ noticed how Aaron deferred to her. And he was right no one would have caught on to the true nature of their relationship, their actions were so subtle. By 4 pm Aaron had the boys ready to go fishing. They looked so adorable that she snapped many pictures of the three of them. She had to send those to Penny she would get a kick out of the pictures. Barb had excused herself to start dinner, she was anticipating fish to be brought home and wanted to have the hushpuppies ready for when the 'men' brought their catch of the day home. JJ help her friend in the kitchen where the two of them had a good girl to girl talk.

"Aaron's very nice Jen." Barb had started the conversation.

"He is isn't he?" JJ looked to her friend. "This is all so new, I'm scared. I mean I've loved Aaron Hotchner since the day I walked into the BAU, but I never dreamed he would ever love me back."

"From what you've said and what he said this morning it seems that this was a long time coming." Barb told her. "He's a tortured soul Jen. One look and you can see that. But I noticed when you both came down this morning that he seemed I don't know how to say it. I guess better is a good word."

"He's been through so much Barb." JJ said wistfully

"He's really the perfect 1950's husband Jen. Always asking your opinion. Always with the yes and please. It's kind of weird, but enjoyable at the same time." Barb stated to her friend with knowing eye.

"We…we…" JJ stammered.

"I get it Jen. At least I think I do." Barb said knowingly.

"You do?" JJ was shocked.

"Yeah, anyone could see that with his job and position that man has to be in total control most of his waking days. But yet he finds comfort in letting that go and giving you the control when you're together. It's not a bad thing. Just a weird thing in this day and age. He really is submissive to you." Barb tested her theory out.

JJ jerked her head up at her friend's words. "You see it that way?"

"Hey, listen I see it yes. But no one else would. I've lived on that side of life way back when remember. So I guess I'm more in tune than most. Don't worry no one else would ever figure it out." Barb calmed her friend.

"I've never been in a relationship like this before. It's both thrilling and terrifying at the same time. He gave me this this morning." She held up her bracelet for Barb to see.

"I noticed you both have one." Barb studied the I.D. bracelet. "I assume his says the same thing?"

"Yes. But with my name on the back." JJ told her.

"Listen Jen, I think it's sweet, really. I'm happy for you. God knows your glowing today so I can assume he's good for you. Just be careful, don't let things go too far that these feelings of pleasure turn to pain, ok?" Barb soothed.

"I would never do that to Aaron. I would never take him or his submissiveness to me for granted. His first wife did and it nearly destroyed him. She wanted him to do things he didn't want to do. It hurt him greatly to break their promise to their chosen lifestyle. But he just couldn't go that far in. At least that's what he told me." It felt good to talk to someone about all this.

"If I may ask what did she want him to do?" Barb questioned a knowing look in her eyes.

"He told me she wanted to share him. With a man. Her personal trainer who was more into the master/slave aspect of the lifestyle. He's not like that Barb. Aaron could never find pleasure with a man." JJ hung her head.

"No I don't expect he could. The wife was probably using that to break him. Some Master's do that. Especially when they want to go towards the darker side of the lifestyle. More humiliation more pain. I hope you know that what you and Aaron have is more based on respect and trust then domination and submission. Although that's what you call it. You're both really far outside the lifestyle." Barb explained.

"I think what we have is mutual. I know he wants to get his tattoo from Haley covered. I agree with him. And I want to get one for him." JJ told her friend.

"Jen listen to me. I can't tell you or Aaron how to live the lifestyle. I can tell you that if you stay honest with each other you'll find your own way. There is never anything absolute in the alternative lifestyle arena. You do what's best for you, for your own happiness and to hell with what other's think. Please yourselves not those around you. I envy you both really. You're taking the core of the lifestyle and are able to bend it to your own desires and comfort level. That's got to be gratifying. Stop trying to explain it all and just love each other." Barb's words gave JJ comfort that she was going to be alright in this relationship she was embarking on with Aaron.

"I worry about work sometimes. I can never let Aaron appear submissive at work. And it's not just about the unsubs we chase. It's about the team too. I wouldn't want any of the team to see Aaron as weak because of our relationship."

"Oh I don't think that would happen. I figured it out and I respect him all the more for being able to know what he likes and wants out of a partner. You might be surprised about their reactions." Barb speculated. "Listen stop trying to dissect everything today will you. Just enjoy yourselves and your time here. You're both safe here and Brian and I understand so you can be open with us." She hugged her friend.

"Thanks Barb. I'm so glad we came here." JJ smiled to her.

"Don't thank me yet. There's a lot of early mornings in your future missy." Barb laughed as she got up to make dinner.

"How early?" JJ groaned.

"Well later in the week we're taking you all with us when we bring the herd down from the upper pastures. We'll be going on horseback so I hope you're in shape." Barb laughed.

"Oh God. I haven't ridden like that in years. What are you trying to do kill me?" JJ groaned.

"Oh it will be fun. The boys will love it. We have all the gear we need to actually camp out." Barb laughed happily.

"Oh god. Did Aaron tell you the boys want a pet? What are you trying to do to me? They'll be wanting a cow." JJ laughed at the thought.

JJ and Barb had a nice evening talking and bantering back and forth waiting for the guys to get home. JJ heard Brian's truck pull up around 7 pm. She ran out the door to see her boys. When each boy climbed out of the truck they ran to her screaming

"Mama! JJ!" both boys cried as they slammed into her legs hugging her enthusiastically.

"Hi guys. Did you have fun?"

"I caught fishy Mama" Henry babbled. JJ heard Aaron laugh behind the truck.

"You've got two regular fishing pros there Jen." Brian laughed. "They both did very well. We'll be eating good tonight."

"Oh really?" JJ looked at the two hyper boys. "So how many did you each catch?"

"I gots 3 Mama." Henry said proudly.

"I got 3 too." Jack crowed next.

"Wow I'm proud of you both. Sounds like you two had fun." JJ hugged both boys. "And how did Daddy do?"

"Daddy did ok." Aaron laughed happily. "Of course between keeping these two out of the river and baiting their lines. They got more fishing time then I did."

"Oh really? How many did you get?" She moved her and the boys towards Aaron where she was able to hug him.

"Hey guys, can you bring your fish into the house. We still have to clean them for dinner." Aaron said keeping one arm around JJ.

"Ok Daddy." Both boys said together. Aaron looked starry eyed at the boys. That was the first time Henry referred to him as Daddy.

After giving each boy their catch Aaron told Brian and Barb they'd be in in a minute. Looking down at JJ still nestled under his arm he smiled. "Miss me babe?"

"I did. But Barb and I had a nice talk." JJ told him.

"Really?" Aaron quirk his brow.

"They know Aaron. At least Barb knows. She approves of our relationship." JJ smiled warmly up at him.

"Yeah, Brian let some things slip that clued me into that they knew. Their good people Jayje. It's nice not to have to hide here. We were careful though around the boys with what we said." Aaron sighed contentedly.

"Um, Aaron did you hear Henry?" JJ asked.

"I did. Shocked the hell out of me. Are you ok with it?" He asked her cautiously.

"I'm ok if you're ok. I don't think we need to push the issue. Let him be comfortable however he wants to address you." JJ told him.

"Sounds like a good plan Jayje." Aaron smiled. JJ fingered his bracelet.

"Kiss me Aaron." She demanded.

"Yes Ma'am." He bent his lips to hers. Reveling at the feel of tongue against tongue JJ melted into his arms drawing herself closer to him. She wanted contact. She wanted to feel him touch her again so desperately.

"Touch me." She groaned.

Aaron ran his hands down over her t-shirt cupping her breast and rubbing his thumb in circles across her nipple. Her desire skyrocketed. She knew in a split second that she needed him buried inside her. She needed release.

"Fuck me Aaron." She ordered.

"Here?" he squeaked.

"Yes, right here. The truck will block anyone from seeing." She said unzipping his jeans and freeing his cock. Stroking him, he immediately hardened.

"Yes Ma'am" Aaron submitted to her. He unzipped her jeans and pulled them down. Moving her panties to gain access to her he thrust into her quickly, frantically. "God JJ." He groaned at the pleasure.

"Harder Aaron harder." She cried into his shoulder.

Aaron thrust in and out of her with abandon. Their coupling was hard and fast and after a few brief moments they both came together. JJ pushed him away from her kissing his chest. She had a huge smile on her face. Adjusting her jeans first she then tucked him back into his jeans and zipped him up.

"Good boy Aaron." She crooned

"Thank you Ma'am. I'm glad to service you." His look of adoration told her that he accepted her orders.

"Just remember, you will service me when I demand." She said cockily.

"Yes Ma'am." He acquiesced.

"Now let's go see what the catch of the day is." She walked saucily from him. He followed dutifully after her carrying his own fish catch.

As they walked towards the house Aaron couldn't help but think that JJ was growing quickly in her role. He loved the fact that she ordered him to fuck her virtually in public. His balls still ached from desire for her. She was perfect. He understood she was testing his boundaries. He had expected that. But he seriously doubted if he would ever come upon the time that he denied her anything she wanted.

Dinner went fabulously. The fish was cleaned and filleted to perfection. Barb had made a delicious dinner of fish and hushpuppies sided with a fresh salad from her garden. The boys ate everything. By 9:30 Jack and Henry were yawning deeply so Aaron and JJ excused themselves from their company to go get them showered and to bed. Once the boys crawled into their beds Aaron sat with Henry and JJ sat with Jack as she read them a short story. Both boys were out within minutes, the smiles on their faces indicating just how much fun the day had been for them. Aaron stood and offered his hand to JJ. "Come take a walk with me?" he asked quietly.

They saw Barb and Brian on their way out of the farmhouse and told them they would be back soon, they wanted to enjoy the clear night sky. Walking arm and arm Aaron broke the silence.

"Babe I need to ask you something." He started timidly.

"What Aaron. You can ask me anything." She said drawing herself closer to him.

"Well, you know we haven't used protection." He began. "And I was wondering if you worried about…well you know, getting pregnant?"

"I thought about it today while you were gone." She admitted.

"And?" he pressed gently.

"I'm not worried Aaron. If it happens it happens. It's certainly not the worst thing in the world." She stated assuredly. "I do not want you wearing a condom though. I always want to feel you completely. You cock is amazing. Especially when it's buried deep inside me."

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled head bowed in deference to her.

They walked towards the little stream that ran behind the barn. When they were by the big rock that hung over the little stream JJ turned to him. "Sit down Aaron."

He complied, looking at her in confusion.

"I'm going to say this only once Aaron, and I want you to listen to me. Do you understand?" she said standing before him her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes Ma'am I understand." He answered lowering his eyes.

"Good. Now I don't want you worrying that our love making will produce a child. I for one would be honored to have your baby. I will say this though, I love you Aaron. I love all aspects of you. I want to be with you. You are IT for me. I want no one else. And when you ask me for permission to marry you I'll grant you that. When Henry calls you 'daddy' I will revel in that. IF Jack should ever calls me 'Mom'. I'll cherish that. I need you to stop worrying that I will find fault with you. I'm not Haley and I'm not Beth. Stop thinking or waiting rather for me to treat you like they did. You are a handsome virile man. You are MY handsome and virile man. You keep this self-depreciation up and I'm liable to spank you." Her tone brooked no argument.

"Really?" he said quirking his eyebrow.

"Really what?" she exhaled.

"You'll spank me." He leered seductively at her.

"Oh you." She giggled.

"JJ I love you. I do want to marry you. I want Henry for my son, and you for Jack's mother. When we're ready for that. IF you give me another child I will love that child just as much. I guess with this being all so new I'm afraid it's a dream that I will wake up from. A dream that when over will find me back in that desolate spot you found me nearly a week ago. Can I tell you a secret? You can't freak out though because it's not an option any longer, ok." Aaron said to her gazing into her bright blue eyes.

"You can tell me anything Aaron. I will never judge you." She told him.

"This is hard JJ. I'm ashamed of myself for it." He whispered. She didn't say anything. "That afternoon when you found me staring out my office window. I had been working out in my head how to eat my own revolver. I wanted out completely."

"Oh Aaron." She gasped tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Don't cry JJ. Please. I no longer think that way. You saved me. Please believe me. I don't want to die. I want to live. I want a long life with you and our boys." He grabbed her arms hoping to convey the depths of his words to her.

"You…You truly don't feel that way anymore. I can't lose you Aaron, I just can't. Not now that I have had you." Her tears came freely now.

"JJ look at me please." His voice firm in his resolve. She raised her eyes to his. He cupped her face kissing her gently. Then grabbed the bracelet that hung around her wrist as well as raising his own bracelet to her vision. "You see these JJ. These bracelets are our bond to each other, our promise to be there for each other always. I may have some demons left to exercise from my mind, but I will never intentionally leave you or our boys. I promise."

JJ sniffed and ran her hand across his stubbly cheek. "I'm going to hold you to that Aaron."

"JJ you can hold me anyway you like. I'd gladly bind myself to you in all ways." He leaned his cheek into her touch.

"When we get home and discuss with the kids a new house. We'll discuss formalizing our relationship. Right now I don't want to think about that, because we both know that there's repercussions to us being together at work."

"Ok JJ, we'll wait till we're home. We have at least a month here before we have to think of the boy's school. I want your permission to maybe finding our house before school starts this way the boys don't have to change schools?" He asked.

"I think that's a great idea. The boys have enough changes right now, we don't have to add school to it too." JJ agreed.

"Good. But for now my dear. We are going to enjoy our time together and with our boys. So, tell me what your opinion on the beard is?" he smiled at her rubbing his stubble against her soft cheek.

"Umm my opinion? I think it needs to grow in more. But definitely it could have some desirable benefits." She said huskily.

They sat together on the rock for two more hours just being with each other, before the activities of the day had them both yawning. That night they didn't make love. They simply enjoyed the mutual love and comfort they received from holding each other tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them except Barb and Brian and their family. I've taken some major liberties with the perception of Hotch and JJ's relationship. As this is completely AU, I figured I could. Hope you all enjoy. This Chapter I want to move the story of their vacation along. My ultimate goal is to bring this story fully around to their lives back at home and work.

_**Healing More than the Open Wounds Chapter 7**_

The days turned into weeks as Aaron and JJ enjoyed their vacation with their boys. They both knew that they would soon have to bring their vacation to a close. While they still had months off from their jobs, the boys needed to be back and ready for school by the beginning of September. Aaron and JJ had had a couple more conversations regarding where they should look for their house in relationship to the boys schools. Seeing as Jack was older and already settled and comfortable in his school they decided to keep their housing search to Jack's school district. Several nights had found Aaron and JJ in their room looking at the online listings. They made notes on homes they wanted to see and those that seemed a good match for them. Aaron had asked JJ if she would be alright with his calling Dave and having Dave's realtor check out the homes they were interested in in advance. JJ had agreed. Over the weeks they had narrowed their picks down to five homes. All were similar in style and price and were well within the limits of the school district they wanted. All they had to do was get home to look at each home.

The boys thrived during this time away also. Both of their old hurts seemed to melt away. Jack's about his mother and Henry about his father. Henry had called Aaron 'Daddy' a couple more times throughout the weeks and Aaron's heart swelled with pride. Jack hadn't called JJ 'Mom' but surprisingly JJ was ok with that. He showered her with love every day and turned to her more and more for direction.

For Aaron and JJ their relationship flourished. If it was possible they had grown even closer. JJ instinctively knew what Aaron was thinking and he with her. It made it weird at times when they didn't even have to speak to answer the other's question. True to his word Aaron didn't shave once on their trip and within two weeks he had a full beard that he groomed to perfection. JJ quickly found out the sensual benefits to his beard. She loved the tickling feeling his beard gave her when he made love to her. It heightened her pleasure to the point where she swore she would self-combust.

Even their lifestyle changed subtly. Aaron reveled in their positions. JJ had grown bolder in her dominance. So much so that once their bedroom door closed she took complete control. On occasions she would order him to kneel before her before she would begin a lovemaking session. Aaron gladly complied and worshiped her body at her direction. Their bracelets never left their wrists and yet on a trip to the small town of New Paltz, which was known to be a place where alternative lifestyle people converged, it was Aaron who initiated a further step for them. While they browsed through the little art deco shops Aaron came across a thin steel choke collar. He realized he could wear the collar under his shirts and no one would be the wiser. "May I please?" He had asked JJ. She simply nodded her approval. Their next stop was a small pet store where they purchased some chewy bones for Barb and Brian's dogs. While they were at the checkout the dog tags caught JJ's eye. Amongst the varieties was a small heart shaped tag that matched the collar Aaron had purchased. JJ quickly added the tag to her purchases having the shop owner inscribe it with the words "Property of Jennifer." She remember fondly the night she gave Aaron the tag. He cried as she clipped it to the collar and placed both around his neck. Their lovemaking took an even deeper meaning that night. Neither having to say the words yet both knowing that they were in this relationship for life.

JJ had kept in touch with the team. Sharing pictures of their adventures with everyone. Penelope had kept badgering her about Aaron's and her relationship and all she would give away was that they were both in a much better place mentally and emotionally being together. Through their conversations with the team they had discovered that Dave was truly recovering from Erin's death. He went out with the team that was still in the area and of course he had gladly helped Aaron and JJ look for their new home. Reid had spent a couple of weeks with his mother in Las Vegas and had come back a greatly improved Spencer Reid. Alex had joined her husband in Boston and was not planning on returning to Quantico before their six month stand down was over. Derek had gone to Chicago for a little while to visit his mother and sisters but then had returned back to Quantico and was a constant companion of Garcia. JJ had asked Penny about that but Pen, just shrugged it off. JJ figured she find out the details when she returned.

It was close to the 15th of August when JJ and Aaron had told their friends that they would be departing for Virginia by the end of the week. While Barb was going to miss her friend and the girl talk they both enjoyed she knew that JJ and Aaron both needed to work their new found relationship into their everyday lives. They couldn't hide out at the farm just to be able to practice their lifestyle.

JJ packed the boys bags for them, as well as packing their 'sanity bag' as Aaron had dubbed it. The bag contained videos and games that occupied the boys while travelling. Aaron helped JJ pack their bags and the night before they were to leave their lovemaking was frenzied. Afterwards as they lay in bed together JJ spoke to Aaron.

"Aaron? I don't want to go back to my place when we get home. I don't think I can be away from you, especially at night."

"Thank God." Aaron exhaled. "I was going to ask if you wanted to put your place on the market first and move in with Jack and I. I know it will be tight for a while but once we're home we were going to look for our house anyway."

"What about my things?" JJ asked.

"Well the furniture we can put in storage until we see if you want to use it in the new house. Or we can donate it and buy all new for the new house. Choice is yours JJ. I'm fine either way." Aaron answered.

"I think I'd like to donate most of it. I want to start fresh with you Aaron." She stated.

"Yes Ma'am." Aaron answered her. JJ tugged at his collar playfully, which he hadn't removed except to shower since she placed it around his neck weeks ago.

"You like your collar don't you?" she smiled.

"Very much so. Makes me feel like you're always with me even if we're separated." He answered honestly.

"What about work Aaron?" JJ looked at him anxiously. They had avoided this topic so far.

"JJ, whether we're here or in the BAU, I'm not taking my collar off. Nor will I take my bracelet off. I'm not ashamed of us. I'm not going to go bragging about it to the guys mind you, but I don't see any reason why I should have to take it off. I can wear it under my shirts and ties as well as with my t-shirts. If there comes a time when someone sees the collar during the course of work, well it's simply a gift you gave me that I enjoy wearing. No one need to know the real reason."

"I have to admit it gives me a thrill knowing my collar is around your neck. Declaring that you are mine." She smiled. "I still want the tattoo's Aaron."

"And we'll get them. I already contacted the guy who did mine for Haley. He's discrete and lives the lifestyle. He'll come to the house. I hope that I didn't overstep my bounds JJ." Aaron meekly said.

"It's ok Aaron. In something's I expect you to take the lead as I am unfamiliar with what to do." JJ told him. "What about your beard. I really don't want to give it up you know."

"I would like to keep it too. I suppose I can trim it so it's not so full. But honestly if brass makes waves I'll have to shave." He actually looked sad at the thought of shaving again.

"Dave has a goatee, so does Derek? Maybe if you kept it cropped close?" JJ suggested.

"I'm not sure about a goatee, never thought I looked good with one. But I'll trim it real close before we go back to the office and see what happens. I know you love it, so I really don't want to get rid of it either." He rubbed his whiskers appreciatively.

"Oh, you've got that right I love it. I love the feel of it tickling my pussy. I love my scent covering it. I love the tickle it gives me when you snuggled next to my breasts." He could see the glaze come over her eyes. He knew instinctively that she wanted round two.

"JJ?" he murmured.

"On your knees Aaron." She commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." Aaron followed her orders implicitly.

JJ rand her hands across his shoulders and chest as she walked around his kneeling body, trying to decide what she wanted to do first. Coming to a stop in front of his bowed head JJ grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head up to look at her. "Eat my pussy Aaron." She ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said placing his hands on her hips to steady her as he dipped his head to lap at her warm wet folds. With each groan his tongue elicited from her he got harder with his want of her. This tiny slip of a woman had complete and total control over him and his body and he loved it.

In her ecstasy JJ knew she didn't want a slow passionate coupling she needed it rough and hard. She wanted Aaron assertive.

"Aaron, I want you to take control." She rasped.

"JJ?" he said confused.

"I need you to take control. I want you to order me to do your bidding. I want to feel what you feel when obeying my orders. I need you to fuck me hard and make me do anything you want." She whimpered as his tongue flicked her clit.

"Are you sure babe?" He was more excited than ever at this turn of events.

"Absolutely Aaron. We're evolving and this is the next stage. Please she begged."

"Your wish is my command Babe." He pulled his head from her pussy. "Kneel" he ordered her.

She dropped to her knees her eyes fused to his.

"Suck me JJ. Touch me and suck me." Aaron ordered

She bent her head and body to take his length in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his tip. Tasted the pre-cum that oozed out. Her one hand began massaging his balls, her other hand went to his hip to steady him. She could feel him begin to lose control and knew his release was imminent. However, just before he lost all control Aaron pulled away from her taking his cock from her mouth as he did.

"Turn around over the bed." He commanded. She did as he told her to do. Anticipating his thrust she was disappointed when it didn't come. Instead she felt his collar being slipped over her head and around her neck. "I'm going to get you one of these now." He rasped in her ear. The next thing she knew one hand was pushing her over the bed while his other hand kept hold of the collar pulling slightly to tighten it. With one powerful thrust he entered her to the hilt. "I'm not going to be gentle JJ. Remember your safe word. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She cried hoarsely.

"Good. I'm going to fuck you so hard baby." He groaned as his hips thrust harder and harder into her. "Talk to me babe. Tell me how you feel, what you want."

"Oh god Aaron, yes, please go harder. I need you to fuck me hard." She begged.

"You like my cock filling you. Are you my horney slut JJ?" he cried as his thrusts continued to pummel her pussy.

"Yes… Yes… Yes. Ohhhhh Aaron I'm your horney slut. Make me cum for you baby." She groaned.

"Of course babe, of course your wish is my command. Cum for me babe, cum for me." He could feel his own climax building to the point where he was going to shatter. He felt her pussy tighten like a vise around his driving cock. He reached around with one hand and started fingering her clit as she shattered to pieces around him.

"OHHHHHH God Aaron!" she cried out thrusting her hips back onto his cock as her orgasm washed over her.

As her pussy clamped around him with her orgasm Aaron felt his own control shatter and he thrust one last time deep into her core spilling his seed. "JJ" he cried out, pulling her up slightly to go deeper with his release.

They both collapsed on the bed spent. It took a good 20 minutes before either one of them could speak. It was JJ who spoke first. She had taken off his collar and replaced it around his neck.

"That belongs there." She said.

"Hmmm" he hummed contentedly. "That was amazing JJ. Thank you for allowing me the privilege."

"You're welcome. Good things happen when you follow orders." She sighed happily.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" his concern was evident in his voice.

"No babe, you didn't hurt me. I feel wonderful. Completely satisfied if you must know." Her warm loving smile touched him to his core.

"I'm glad. I'm feeling the same way. I have to say though you giving me control is intoxicating. I want to feel that again sometime if that's ok with you." He asked hopefully.

"I think that can be arranged. But I want a collar too Aaron. That was amazing feeling you tug on the collar while you were fucking me." JJ said.

"I'll buy you one when we get home. Complete with tag." He grinned suggestively. "Although it might be harder for you to hide yours then for me. How do you feel about that?"

"Same as you do. It's a quirky gift from you that I cherish. To hell with what the others think."

Aaron moved them so he had JJ snuggled into his embrace. "I love you JJ." He yawned happily.

"Love you too Aaron. Sleep well." JJ stroked his face and gently kissed him goodnight before closing her eyes herself.

The next morning after a hearty breakfast the intrepid group said their goodbyes, including promises that the four would visit again. JJ had been texting Pen on the trip home and by noon she told Aaron that Penny had managed to pack her cloths up and would meet them at his house. Aaron was thrilled, JJ and the boys would be under his roof permanently. The trip home seemed to go faster even with the extra stops. By 3 pm JJ texted Penelope that they would be home within the hour. Pen texted back that the team would meet them at Aaron's place by 4:30, and they were bringing dinner. Penny informed her best friend that she needed a munchkin fix. Forty minutes later Aaron pulled the SUV into his driveway. He handed JJ the keys to the house.

"Why don't you open up and get the boys inside. I'll get the bags." He suggested.

"Ok, Pen and the team should be about an hour yet so you can shower and change if you want?" JJ informed him.

"I'm ok for now JJ. I might run to the store for bread, eggs and milk though before they come. We don't have anything here." Aaron told her.

"Good thinking we'll go shopping tomorrow but we'll need for coffee and breakfast." She agreed getting each boy undone from the back and ushering them toward the house.

By the time she had gotten the boys unpacked and settled Aaron had returned from the stored with supplies. It was pushing 4:30 and the team should be there any minute. JJ noticed he held his hand behind his back, hiding something from her.

"What do you have Aaron?" she asked.

"A present. For you." He smiled.

"Where did you get me a present in such a short time?" She queried skeptically.

"Little place I know on the strip. It's fairly close." He told her with a smirk. "Open it up before the team gets here."

She quickly opened the box and saw what he had gotten her. "You got me my collar!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yes I did. Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

The collar was like his except a thinner more feminine chain. It was gold-toned and from its loop hung a tag engraved with the words 'Property of Aaron.'

"Oh Aaron I love it. It's beautiful." She threw her arms around him. "Put it on me."

He gently loosened the collar by its clasp which allowed him to slip it around her neck. Once fastened again it looked like a normal choke collar and once in place it was only big enough to sit snuggly at the base of her throat.

"I'll let you say your welcome to me later." She hinted.

"Thank you." He murmured into her ear. "I'm looking forward to that."

It was only a few minutes later that there was a knock on his door. Aaron went to go answer it. What JJ heard next nearly curled her toes.

"Oh My Mother loving God!" Garcia squealed. "Boss-man?"

"Hi Garcia. Good to see you too." Aaron chuckled

"You…You…You…" she stuttered helplessly.

"Yes, Penelope?" he pushed.

Her eyes raked up and down his body. Her astute gaze noticed immediately the weight he had put back on. The tan he was sporting and of course the now closely cropped beard.

"You…OH MY! JJ!" she called flustered.

"Pen, what's the matter?" JJ asked coming from the kitchen.

"He…He…He…." Garcia still couldn't find her words.

"He what Pen?" JJ grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh My, Oh My." Was all Penny could manage? Just then another knock on the door.

"I got it. You try to get her to breathe ok." Aaron chuckled, opening the door. Derek and Reid were on the other side arms full of Tupperware. "Hi guys. I see Penny's been cooking again."

"Hotch?" Derek squeaked leaning out to check the house number thinking he knocked on the wrong door.

"Yes Morgan, it's me. Come on in you two." Aaron chuckled again. His team was turning into bubbling idiots all because of how he looked after nearly two months. "The neighbors are going to start talking."

"Hotch man, you umm look different." Derek commented.

"You've gained approximately 30 pounds Hotch." Reid's comment wasn't a question but a statement of fact as he had quickly done the calculations.

"I'll take your word for it Reid. I haven't gotten on a scale." Aaron laughed.

"Uncle Penser" Henry yelled from the hallway and raced towards his god-father. "We's home."

"I see that Henry. How was your trip?" Spencer leaned down to get to the young boy's level.

"We had fun. I caught fishies, and milked cows and got to ride a pony. Mama and I are staying here with Jack Jack and Otch." Henry announced.

"Really? You are?" Reid glanced at JJ who simply smiled. "You'll have to tell me all about being away with Otch and Jack Jack."

"This is an interesting development Boss?" Derek chided. Just then the doorbell rang again.

"Saved by the bell." Aaron quipped. Only to find Dave on the other side of the door. "Or not." He deadpanned.

"Well welcome home to you too Aaron. Or should I say Conan? What the hell did you do to yourself? Christ I think you've gotten even taller." Dave let his gaze roam over his best friend from head to toe. "The beards new. Forget a razor?"

"Intentionally" Aaron answered. "JJ likes it. So do I. The boys well not so much."

"It's different that's for sure. You look good my friend. You put on some weight. You don't look so pale. Hell you look the picture of contentment." Dave offhandedly commented.

"I am Dave. I am. Life is good." Aaron told him.

"I'm going to assume that this" he waved his hand up and down Aaron "has everything to do with a certain petite blonde you've been in love with for years." Dave stated.

"It certainly does. Amazingly of all Dave, she loves me back. For me, she loves me for who I am not what she wants me to be. It's how shall I say liberating." Aaron patted him on the back. "Come on and see your nephews."

"Uncle Dave. Uncle Dave." Jack cried seeing his honorary uncle. The young boy launched himself at Dave as soon as he was within reach.

Secure in Dave's arms Jack began babbling about all the things they did. Aaron moved over to stand with JJ. JJ took his hand in hers fingering the bracelet. Aaron gave her a devastating smile in return.

"So? Hotch, JJ anything you want to tell us? Derek queried noticing the closeness of their Unit Chief and Media Liaison.

Aaron looked at JJ, to let her know she should take the lead.

"Well guys, Aaron and I are in a relationship." JJ stated matter of factly.

"Jayje honey, we figured that out before you left girl. What we want to know is 'Is he good in the sack?'" Penny laughed.

"Penelope." JJ warned.

"What? You're standing there holding hands. Boss-man looks like he stepped out of a Marlboro commercial and you, you my dove look completely and totally blissful." Penny told her.

"She's right JJ, you look very well satisfied. And statistics state that usually from a very healthy and active…" Reid never got to finish his statement.

"REID… The boys are present." Aaron growled warningly. "Listen everyone, yes JJ and I are in a relationship. JJ's agreed to move in with me and Jack and Dave's helping us find a bigger more child friendly house to raise our boys. Be happy for us. I'm happy, JJ's happy, and most importantly the boys are happy."

"Otch, Daddy." Henry squealed happily

"That's new?" Dave muttered. No one but Aaron noticed his knowing smirk. Aaron knew he was in for it later with Dave.

"And we don't push David. The boys will address us as they are comfortable." JJ warned.

"I get it JJ I get it. I'm happy for both of you. If any two people deserve happiness it's you both. It's just going to take some getting used to this new look of Aaron's." Dave tried pacifying JJ.

"Well don't any of you try to change his mind understand. I love it and that's all that matters. He does what I say not what you say." JJ's anger had gotten to her and she quickly realized that she had slipped on the nature of their relationship. Damn David Rossi for always getting under her skin.

"He does what you say? Does he now." Dave smirked conspiratorially.

"Back off Dave. Yes, I do what JJ asks. Why wouldn't I we're partners. She likes the beard and I hate shaving so it works for both. Get your mind out of the gutter will you." Aaron snapped at his best friend hoping Dave would leave well enough alone.

"Fine, fine." Dave threw up his hands. "I was just ribbing you both. Seriously though you two are a good thing." Dave would get his answers later he knew. Something was different with both of them and he wanted answers.

"Come on you guys. Let's be nice. Let's all go eat some of this wonderful food I made to welcome boss-man and peaches home. We are all going to be happy for them. And wish them well. And pray for little Hotchner babies in the near future." Penelope jubilantly told the group. "I've made special treats for my munchkins and I'll destroy anyone who reigns on my happy parade."

"She's your friend." Aaron whispered into JJ's ear.

"You hired her before I was even there." JJ shot back.

Aaron groaned "You're right. Come on let's go try to prevent our children from overdosing on sugar tonight."

"Fat chance of that." JJ muttered.

"Love you Jayje." He smiled

"Love you too Aaron." She gave his bracelet a tug. "We have a lifetime. Let's let our friends have their moment."

The rest of the night was spent talking about their trip and showing pictures of the boys at the farm. Dave was impressed with the boy's fishing prowess and promised to take the boys fishing up at his cabin one day. With all of Penny's cookies and cakes it was nearly 11 pm before the boys finally conked out. While the others helped themselves to more wine and scotch Aaron and JJ washed the boys up and tucked them to bed. It was another couple of hours before the team filtered out wishing the couple a good night and reiterating their happiness for the couple. Dave was the last to go. He made arrangements to meet Aaron and JJ in two days at the realtors to look at the houses they were interested in. Once everyone was gone Aaron locked up and they climbed the stairs to Aaron's bedroom. So tired from their travelling and the late night with their friends they could do no more than collapse onto Aaron's bed and fall to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of them except Barb and Brian and their family. I've taken some major liberties with the perception of Hotch and JJ's relationship. As this is completely AU, I figured I could. Hope you all enjoy. This Chapter I want to move the story of their vacation along. My ultimate goal is to bring this story fully around to their lives back at home and work.

_**Healing More than the Open Wounds Chapter 8**_

The next morning JJ was up early making coffee. She started the first of many loads of laundry by the time Aaron had joined her at the kitchen table. He saw her diligently making some sort of list in her personal planner and gave her a puzzled look.

"May I ask what you're working on babe?" Aaron asked softly.

"You may." She answered looking up at him with her dazzling smile. "I'm making a To Do list."

"To Do List?" he questioned.

"Yes, we have so much to do to not only getting the boys ready for school, but to pack my place up and get it on the market, look for a new house and even pack this place up. I would like to have a clear and concise idea of what we want in our house so we don't waste time looking at places that wouldn't fit our needs." JJ said proudly confident in her approach.

"I see. Ever the prepared one aren't you." He snickered reaching over to give her a kiss. He fondled her chain lovingly "It's a great idea babe. Tell me what you need me to do I'm at your command." His eyes twinkled.

"You are so going to regret that comment, you know that." She giggled "This list is growing exponentially."

"I think I'm up for the task love." He smiled. "Where do we start?"

"Well, first we need to get our mail. I'm sure there are papers and notices from the school that have been sent. Probably supply lists for the kids also. Then the boys are going to need some new cloths for school. I figured tomorrow after our house viewings we can take the realtor over to my place and have her go over everything about getting the house on the market. Once there too, you can help me go through everything that we may want to keep and mark what we want to donate. I might get Pen to help me with the actual packing. I'll leave it up to you to call the movers to get the donation items out and get a storage unit for what we're keeping. Once we find the house we're going to buy we'll do the same here. I also need you to draw up legal guardianship papers for me for Henry. I'm already named for Jack, but I want you to be Henry's legal guardian. I'm not going to worry about a Nanny just yet as we still have four months of stand down. If we need to go into the office we can work around school and utilize Penny and the FBI daycare if necessary." JJ was systematically going through what needed to be done with her usual proficiency.

"Jayje, slow down. My head is spinning." Aaron laughed. "Did you say you want me to be Henry's legal guardian?"

JJ looked at him like he had two heads. But then she realized she was rambling through her list and had just stuck the guardianship issue in the middle like it wasn't an important decision. "I'm sorry Aaron, you know how I get."

He chuckled.

"Yes I want you to be Henry's legal guardian. It's only fitting, especially since we're a couple. Jack loves Henry and Henry loves Jack. I know with all my heart that you love Henry as if he was your own. Should anything ever happen to me I know you'll raise Henry right and teach him to be a good man." JJ had stood up and was standing in front of Aaron "This is an easy decision for me Aaron. It's the right decision."

Aaron placed his arms over her shoulders then said. "Jennifer stop. You don't have to convince me, I agree 110% that this is the right decision. Of course I'll be Henry's guardian. After all we're all going to be living together it only makes sense. And you know I would never treat Henry any different than I treat Jack. To me they are already both my sons." He fingered her neck chain again and continued "And you are my wife in every way but the piece of paper. Our relationship may have progressed quickly, maybe too quickly for some but for me, for us its right. We're right for each other and our children. I love you Jen, always."

"Saying I love you sometimes doesn't express what I feel for you Aaron. But I do love you. I always have and I always will. Maybe…Maybe once we get settled and all with the new house and school starting we should talk about formalizing us too." JJ hedged her opinion to see how Aaron reacted.

"Jayje? Are you saying you want me to ask you to marry you?" Aaron's eyes grew to saucer size.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Oh Jayje…Of course I'll marry you." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. When they came up for air Aaron smiled lovingly at her. "Make sure you buy yourself a pretty outfit Ms. Jareau, because when we're all done with the house and getting settled you and I are going on a proper date. And I'm going to ask you to marry me officially."

Their moment together was interrupted by both boys bounding into the kitchen. Seeing their parents wrapped in a hug Jack chuckled to Henry. "They're at it again Henry." Both boys rolled their eyes.

"Well excuse us." Aaron laughed at the boys.

"Like Uncle Dave would say. 'Get a room'." Jack laughed at his father.

"You've been spending too much time with Uncle Dave." Aaron muttered.

"Ok boys. Time for breakfast and then we have things to get done. There's only two weeks till school and you both need to be ready. It's cereal this morning and then get washed up and dressed. Be ready to leave in an hour." JJ said sternly. "Aaron can you go pick up our mail while I wrangle these two. We'll be ready by the time you get home."

"I'm on it babe. Should I put in a change of address for you while I'm at the Post Office?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, god I almost forgot that. Yes do." JJ answered him.

An hour later true to his word Aaron returned home to find JJ and the boys ready to go cross off some of the items on her list. First up was school supplies. Aaron drove them to the mall. While he wasn't fond of shopping it felt good being there as a family. Jack held his hand while Henry held JJ's. First up was the filling the list of supplies their teachers had mailed. Once backpacks were picked out as well as all the notebooks, pencils, rulers and highlighters on their lists JJ steered the family towards the Gap. There each boy was purchased new jeans and shirts for school. Some shorts and t-shirts for gym and new shoes and sneakers. After four hours of shopping the boys were hungry so JJ took them to the food court to get a bite to eat. Aaron meanwhile asked to be excused for a few minutes. Although JJ looked at him for answers none were forthcoming. He had simply told her he needed to take care of something. JJ had agreed and Aaron left them eating their burgers and fries. A little more than a half hour later Aaron walked back towards his family.

"Did you take care of what you needed to?" JJ asked upon his return.

"Yes, I did. When we're done here we need to go over to Russell Scott's office." Aaron informed her.

"You're lawyer?" JJ questioned.

"Yes ma'am." Aaron smiled. "He'll have the paperwork ready for our signatures within an hour. Once signed he'll file the paperwork and it will be all legal and in place by the time the boys start school."

"So very efficient my love. So very efficient." JJ smiled lovingly at him.

Sheepishly he lowered his eyes and replied. "You told me to do it so I did as ordered."

"Dad?" Jack called.

"Yeah buddy?" Aaron answered.

"How come you always do what JJ tells you to do?" Jack asked his eyes expressing concern and even anger.

JJ's eyes widened. Her brain raced with the idea that they weren't concealing the type of relationship they had well enough.

"What do you mean buddy. I respect JJ. She told me what she wanted and because I love her I did want I knew would make her happy." Aaron offered in answer. "Truly loving partners do that for each other Jack. It's a sign of our love for each other."

"Well…I…ummm. I noticed your necklace and bracelet and JJ's got the same things too. And JJ liked you having a beard and now you do." Jack hesitated. "It's like you're doing everything that JJ tells you to do."

"Oh Jack, I promise you JJ doesn't make me do anything I don't want to do. We agree on everything in our relationship. Like I said when two people truly love each other they try to please their partners. What you're seeing between JJ and I is devotion Jack." Aaron knelt before his son and hugged him. "Does it bother you son?" Aaron could tell that there was more to Jack's statements then he was letting on. Looking back towards JJ for support in what he was telling his son he saw her concern for Jack and her love for him radiating out of her eyes.

"I don't understand Dad. You're necklaces look like dog collars. Umm, when Mommy was alive her 'friend' wore one and…." Jack trailed off the rest of his comment. "Mommy would pull on it and I could tell it hurt. I don't want you to get hurt Dad."

"Jack, sweetie" JJ knelt next to Aaron in front of Jack, her hand resting on Aaron's knee. "You know how Aunt Penny has her troll collection right?"

Jack nodded his head.

"Good, well these collars are like that. They're goofy gifts your Dad and I exchanged. Can you see what the tags read?" she held hers out so he could read the inscription.

"Property of Aaron?" Jack read.

"That's right. And Daddy's reads 'Property of Jennifer'. They're our way of telling other people that we are with each other. It not a bad thing sweetie. Just like our bracelets aren't a bad thing. They're tokens to each other declaring how much we love and respect each other." JJ explained.

"You don't hurt my Dad do you JJ?" Jack asked quietly. Aaron just stared at his son. He had always thought that Jack was too young to see or understand what his mother was into. But now that appeared to not be the case.

"Oh, Jack" JJ hugged him close. "I will never ever hurt your dad baby. I love him too much. And you know what else. I love him for exactly who he is. I don't want him to change for me."

"Promise JJ? I used to hear things from Mommy's room. It was scary. Whenever I asked her she simply said that women needed to put their man in their place. One time when I asked if she did that with Daddy, she told me that Daddy didn't know his place that he thought he was above taking her orders." I don't know what that meant, but it scared me.

Aaron sucked in a breath. He could feel the tears welling behind his eyes. 'My poor boy, what happened while I wasn't there' he thought in agony.

Jack looked towards his father. Scared that he upset him. JJ immediately drew his attention back to her.

"Jack listen to me." JJ commanded softly. Jack turned his head to look her in the eyes. "Your Mommy loved you she really did. But, when it came to your dad she didn't accept his job and the amount of time it kept him away from you and her. Yes, she was angry that your father didn't just quit his job like she wanted him too and that led to hurt feelings and anger. But Jack, that is not your fault. That was your Mommy and Daddy wanting different things in life. No matter what though they have and always will love you. Just like I have and always will love you. What your dad and I have is a relationship that took time to grow. And during that time we both realized that while we are individuals we also share the same ideals and love each other completely. I know what your Daddy's job entails and it's one of the things that made me love him. I know he hates being in his suits so I encourage him to not wear them whenever he can. I know he hates shaving so I encourage him not too if he doesn't have to. And yes, I love your dad's beard. It makes him look even more handsome to me. But even if he was in his suits or shaved I would still love your Dad because of the man he is inside. I don't want him to change for me Jack. I want him to be comfortable enough with me to be himself. Does that make sense to you?"

Jack looked at her and then to his dad. He saw his dad smile lovingly at JJ's statement. He knew he loved JJ. And he knew JJ made his dad happy. He also knew that his Dad loved JJ. Looking back to JJ, he threw his arms around her neck and hugged her.

"Thank you JJ. I'm glad you make Daddy happy. And I'm glad you aren't like mommy was."

JJ stood up keeping Jack in a tight hug. "Aaron, can you get our things and hold onto Henry? Let's go get those papers signed and go home. We're done for the day."

"Of course Jayje. Of course." Aaron answered her in awe of the transformation she had effected on his son. "You feel better now buddy?"

"Uh huh…" Jack muttered his head laying against JJ's shoulder.

"He'll be fine Aaron, together we'll make sure of it." JJ told him as they walked out of the mall.

They drove in silence to the lawyer's office and once there the secretary kept watch on the boys while Aaron and JJ went in to take care of the legal business. Russell had explained that the papers they were signing for each of the boys was giving JJ and Aaron complete parental control over both boys. It was a prelude to actually adopting each other's child. Aaron had informed him that that was their next step but that wouldn't happen until they were married. He also explained that while they knew they were going to eventually get married they wanted to wait until they were settled with the new house first. Russell smiled at the happy couple and told them he would file these papers immediately and send the court signed originals to them in time for the boy's schools and daycare's to be notified. He also told them he would help them with any house they should find. Once completed in the office Aaron and JJ left to go home.

After dinner of mac-n-cheese and chicken nuggets the boys were ready for bed. JJ had made a big deal over telling the boys that they would be accompanying them on the house hunt. Both boys fell asleep with very little problems.

JJ had joined Aaron in their bedroom shortly after kissing each boy goodnight.

"They down?" Aaron asked.

"Yes they're exhausted from shopping today and excited about looking at houses." JJ answered.

"Dave called." He told her. "He's meeting us at 9 to go over to the realtor." Aaron was a bit evasive.

"What's the matter Aaron?" JJ asked walking to stand in front of him.

"Dave dropped hints that he wants to talk to us about something." Aaron told her.

"And you're worried his snooping will uncover our relationship?" JJ stated.

"Yes ma'am" Aaron answered in a hushed tone.

"Aaron look at me." She ordered gently. "We're not doing anything wrong Aaron. We, you and I are happy in our relationship. Or at least I am."

"I am too JJ. You know that. It's just…" he left the last part hang.

"It's just what Aaron. You're ashamed if your best friend finds out? You're ashamed because of what your ex-wife did to Jack? You want us to change our relationship to fit other people's ideals?" JJ was getting angry.

"WHAT! NO, JJ No, Yes, NO never….." Aaron's eyes grew wide. "Let me explain. Please." He begged.

"Explain." She commanded.

"No, I'm not ashamed of how our relationship is. I don't care if Dave or anyone else finds out to tell you the truth. I'm sick and tired of pretending to be what I'm not. Since coming clean with you and our time together JJ, for the first time in my life I feel like ME! I'm ridiculously happy." He exclaimed. "Yes, I'm hurt and angry over what Haley said and did in front of Jack. He's my son naturally I would be. All these years he had these thoughts and I hate the fact that it took so long to come out. He was scared and I didn't know." Aaron's shoulders lowered. "And lastly, I don't want our relationship to change other than for us to get married and grow old together. What you said to Jack today. It made me realize that is exactly how our relationship is, it is one of respect, one of love. I dare two people anywhere to tell me our relationship is wrong. To tell me that because I prefer to defer to my loving partner I am less of a man. I dare them to tell me that because you know what you want and what you like and I allow that side of you to come out that I am less of a man. God Damn it JJ, I feel more of a man with you then I did in all the years I was married to Haley. Hell I have felt more love being with you then I ever felt as a child or married. No maybe this lifestyle isn't for everyone but I do know this, its right for us." His shoulder shuddered in calming rage.

"Aaron?" JJ called to him.

He looked up into her eyes and saw the love still burning brightly in her eyes.

"Yes." He sighed.

"I'm glad you're happy Aaron. I too am ridiculously happy with you. I love our relationship and the freedom it gives both of us. I don't want to change a thing about it. Also, I am ok with other's finding out. God help the man or woman that even insinuates that you are less of a man. I'll kill them." She spoke strongly.

"May I?" Aaron asked opening his arms wide. JJ flew into his open arms and hugged him tightly.

"Don't change Aaron. Not for me. I love you the way you are. Always." JJ said into chest.

"I love you too JJ. Always. We'll make our own way together." Aaron assured her.

She raised her head up to look at him. "So, Dave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Dave. He's worse than a bloodhound. He suspects something and won't leave it alone. And he'll use any shock method he can find to get to the bottom of it." Aaron confirmed her fears about his friend.

"Then you know what, let's just be honest. Like I was with Jack. If he can't handle the truth then he can stay the hell away from us." JJ said adamantly.

"You mean it? You'll be ok if we tell him about our relationship." Aaron asked.

"Absolutely. Just like we told Jack. Our relationship is one of trust and love. This…" she grabbed a hold of his chain "Is just a sign of that."

"Ok then. We'll be honest." He whispered in her hair.

"Aaron." She purred tugging on his chain tightening it slightly.

"JJ" he said seductively.

"Make love to me Aaron." She demanded.

"Yessss ma'am" he enthusiastically agreed.

Meanwhile Dave was sitting in his large living room sipping on his expensive scotch. It was bothering him how Aaron was acting around JJ. Oh he knew they loved one another and he never thought JJ would hurt Aaron intentionally. But Dave knew that Haley had done a number on him for years. He had always suspected that in private she tried to emasculate his best friend. And he'd be damned if Aaron allowed another woman to do that to him again. It didn't matter that he loved JJ like a daughter. He loved Aaron more. He'd get his answers tomorrow whether his two friends liked it or not. Now he just had to make sure that the boys weren't around when he did. He could use some help with that. Maybe he should call for some help. He was sure the team would want to help.


	9. Over Protective Psuedo Dad's

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of them except Barb and Brian and their family. I've taken some major liberties with the perception of Hotch and JJ's relationship. As this is completely AU, I figured I could. Hope you all enjoy. This Chapter I want to move the story of their vacation along. My ultimate goal is to bring this story fully around to their lives back at home and work.

_**Healing More than the Open Wounds Chapter 9**_

David Rossi was a man on a mission. For years he suspected his best friend had been abused both as a child and as an adult. When he had first met Aaron and his wife over 20 years ago he was immediately drawn to the sullen eyed man. He recalled cases they had of child abuse suspects. Aaron would always be easy to anger during those cases, so much so that Dave suspected that the tall dark haired man he admired greatly knew firsthand about the abuse the victims suffered. Then there was his wife, Haley. Oh she was beautiful alright and she knew it. Whenever he had the displeasure of being around Hotch and his wife his skin crawled. The woman constantly berated Hotch. Constantly tried to get him to submit to her wants and needs. He had asked Hotch about their relationship and all he ever got back was 'Let it go Dave, we've been together forever so you wouldn't understand'. Dave knew he would never be able to understand what appeared to be a female on male abusive relationship. There were times that he swore Hotch was forced to be under her thumb. His trepidation had gone on for the few years they worked together, and when he had decided to retire to write he had a long conversation with Jason Gideon about Hotch and Jason had promised he would keep his eyes open and try to protect their stubborn protégé. When Dave found out that Jason had abandoned the unit he had approached Erin about coming back. He didn't lie exactly he did come back to help. But the help he was thinking of was for his friend and not the BAU as he had lead Erin to believe. It had only taken him that first case back to realize that Haley had left Hotch and much to his surprise had taken their son. Thinking that their separation was a good thing he had been shocked to find that Hotch was even more sullen. Sure he missed his son, what man wouldn't but there was something else worrying the younger man then just the separation. However yet again Hotch wouldn't come clean as to why he was concerned for his son while he was with his mother. Time went on and cases passed, then Foyet happened. From the moment of Hotch's attack he ceased being just Hotch his friend and was transformed into Aaron his pseudo son. As Aaron had lain in his hospital bed silently weeping for the loss of his son and the fact he wouldn't be able to be there for the boy Dave swore to all the saints in Rome that he would do everything in his power to help this man he had come to love like a son. During this time also he noticed how their Media liaison was as protective of Aaron as he was. Aaron would look at her longingly when he thought no one would see him. But he alone was completely in tune to all things Aaron and he had seen the longing looks Aaron gave JJ. When Foyet had made his move against Aaron which resulted in Haley's death it was like an elbowing fight between he and JJ as to who would protect Aaron and Jack more. Turned out however that they both protected them in very different ways. He, by being the support that Aaron the man needed and JJ by being the support that Aaron the Dad needed. Slowly after Haley's murder Aaron had started becoming more confident in himself as both a father and a man. A couple of years after Haley's death he had begun dating that Clemmons's woman and Dave was happy. JJ however seemed to drop into a funk during that time. Now he knew why, she loved Aaron and it rocked her when he started dating.

About six months into his relationship Dave noticed that Aaron had become sullen again. He had confronted his friend on what was bothering him. In typical Aaron Hotchner fashion he refused to talk. But Dave had brought the secret weapon with him. Twenty Five year old Scotch. Five good tumblers later Aaron had divulged to him that he was tired of having to be in control all the time. That he longed for a more peaceful life. A life where no one depended on him. A life where he could just be told what to do and he'd do it. Aaron also divulged that he and Beth had split and why. Dave saw red at the woman's callousness. But that was neither here nor there because over the months since they'd split Aaron had become worse. The whole team saw it. The whole team worried about it. But no one on the team knew how to fix him.

Dave regretted that he had withdrawn so much after Erin was killed it had kept him out of the loop as to what was happening with Aaron. So, when Derek and Garcia had showed up at his house after the team was put on stand down telling him that JJ had taken Aaron and the boys away and they weren't expected back until late summer in time for the boys to start school he was shocked. He had called Aaron's sister in law to gather some information only to find her hostile towards both Aaron and JJ. Jessica had told him that Aaron had left with Jack one day on JJ's orders and never bothered to get a hold of her again. He had never considered at the time that Jessica was being deceptive. He was more concerned about hearing that JJ had 'ordered' Aaron around. That type of behavior was reminiscent of Haley and he didn't like that. While he couldn't do anything while they were away he vowed to get to the bottom of what was going on between the two when they returned.

During this time Dave reconnected with the team and managed to get himself out of his grief laden state. He was shocked when Aaron actually called him in August to ask for his help with selling both his and JJ's houses and to set up showings for some homes that he and JJ might want to buy. His conversation with Aaron started well but when he tried to press Aaron about Jessica and what happened as well as why he was so wrapped up in JJ he was greeted by and angry and upset Aaron Hotchner. Hell the man practically yelled at him about taking refresher profiling courses because if he was believing Jessica about anything he was losing his touch. Aaron also told him that he and JJ were definitely in love and going to be together for a long time and if he and the team didn't like it or accept it he would be resigning the minute he returned. Aaron had angrily told him that he was tired of living his life the way other's thought he should. That he had finally found his place in this world and if he or anyone didn't like or accept his choices he'd take his life with JJ and move on. The shocker that had felt like a punch in the gut was when Aaron had told him that it was Jack who didn't want to be around Jessica anymore because the woman kept trying to convince Jack that his father wasn't any good for the little boy and that she would be like having his 'Mommy' back. Dave was stunned by that announcement. He had no idea that Jessica was trying to manipulate the little boy who idolized his dad into thinking his dad wasn't a good man or good influence on Jack. Thank god, that the team had chosen that night of this phone conversation to show up at his house as he had been ready to storm over to Jessica's to demand answers.

That night he had told the team of his conversation with Aaron and his concerns. He had outlined the last 20 something years of knowing Aaron to highlight to them why he was concerned. He was shocked that it was Derek and Penelope who were the most ardent defenders of their Unit Chief and JJ. Garcia had got Dave to admit that Aaron had sounded lighter and happier. She asked him one question that he hadn't expected.

"Dave when was the last time Aaron Hotchner was ever so adamant about what he wanted out of life?"

Dave couldn't answer her question because there had never been a time that that happened. The Aaron Hotchner he knew and loved always was more conscientious about others then himself. By the end of the night he had come to realize that JJ was more than likely the best thing that had happened to both Hotchner's. But he couldn't and wouldn't let go of the fact that he wanted answers from them about their relationship. He had admitted to himself and he would admit to them that he cared far too much for both of them to not at least make sure they were in a good place for each other. He didn't want to see either them or the kids hurt if this relationship self-destructed.

It was with these thoughts that Dave had made the arrangements to help them with their new house. He had contacted his realtor and took the houses Aaron had emailed him to her to set up appointments when they returned. When the day came for them to return the team had decided to welcome them home with a good meal and friends. To say the least when Dave walked into Aaron's condo he was struck dumb by what he saw. Aaron had gained weight, he had lost that unhealthy paler that seemed so ever present and his dark eyes actually sparkled especially when JJ was near. He had to admit that Aaron looked better than he ever had. He noticed that Aaron deferred to JJ throughout the night and that raised some inner red flags, but between Aaron's happiness and the boy's happiness he wondered if whatever bound them together might not actually be good for Aaron. He had made a mental note to question them on the meaning of this submissive side of Aaron. Also, Dave was instantly aware of the collars both Aaron and JJ had on as well as the bracelets. It was something he expected from Derek and Penny not by the book Aaron and JJ. Then there was JJ's angry outburst and Aaron's defense of her. He didn't know exactly what it all meant but enquiring minds wanted to know and he knew he had an enquiring mind. He'd get some answers while they were all together that was for sure.

It was with that conviction that he closed up his house and proceeded to head to Aaron's. Today was going to be very interesting.

Author's Note: This is a shortish chapter to set Dave's mindset and determination to uncover the truth about Aaron and JJ's relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them except Barb and Brian and their family. I've taken some major liberties with the perception of Hotch and JJ's relationship. As this is completely AU, I figured I could. Hope you all enjoy. This Chapter I want to move the story of their vacation along. My ultimate goal is to bring this story fully around to their lives back at home and work.

_**Healing More than the Open Wounds Chapter 10**_

When sleep had finally taken hold of Aaron Hotchner it was early in the morning. After their heated love making session JJ had snuggled next to him on the bed and fell into a contented sleep. He however, couldn't do the same. Thoughts of Dave's upcoming inquisition ran through his head. He knew Dad was protective of him and Jack gong back many years. And he loved the man for it. Hell Dave had been more a father figure to Aaron then his own father had ever been. Yet, Aaron was scared. Scared that when Dave found out more truths about him that it would somehow make the man stop caring. He knew Dave suspected the nature of his relationship with Haley all those years ago. And back then if he was honest with himself Dave was right to be concerned. Haley had changed subtly at first but then increasingly she became more masochistic towards him. She had enjoyed inflicting pain on him. At first he recoiled from her desires but fearing failure in his marriage he began to comply. He had thought having Jack would have tempered her a little bit, but it hadn't actually she had become worse. She liked the whips, chains, gags, and other cruel devices that true masters and slaves used. She tried to make Aaron behave in public like he did in the privacy of their own home. Hell she had even built a dungeon in their basement. Though long gone since her death Aaron could still remember the things she had kept down there. The things she sometimes used on him. There was a time when he thought that Haley was his penance for not being a good enough son to his father. But slowly over the years he had come to realize that wasn't exactly true. When Haley had left he had been relieved on some level. Her demands that he submit to being shared with another man, another man who would be his master also made him physically ill. He wasn't like that. Sure he loved giving up his control when he was in private. His life, his job demanded he be in control at all times and it was a heavy burden for him. But the pain he didn't like. When Haley had demanded he be 'branded' with her initials he had hesitated. He didn't mind getting a tattoo but being physically branded like a piece of cattle? No, he wouldn't do that. He had thought he had convinced Haley that getting the tattoo to mark him as hers would be the same as branding, but he underestimated her desire to inflict pain. She had found someone to do the work on him. What he hadn't known at the time was that she had instructed the tattooist to make sure that there would be as much scarring as possible. So, by the time it was done he had this ugly raised puckered painful tattoo on his left pectoral muscle. Foyet had actually done him a favor stabbing him there. The damage that was caused by the knife wound forced the surgeons to cut away the scarred artwork. Oh there was still some remnants of the tattoo but it wasn't as bad and nor as painful.

He looked down at the sleeping blonde at his side and realized that he had indeed found his soul mate. She understood him more than any human being had ever in the past. In his mind he regretted not giving into his attraction to her years ago, but something in the back of his mind told him that back then wasn't the right time. That they both had to go through the trials they did in in order to come together openly and honestly. Anyone who saw him since JJ had whisked him away from his darkening hell two months ago could see the complete transformation in Aaron. Back then what some had dubbed the walking corpse now radiated health and vitality. And he owed it all to this slip of a woman who gave over her heart to him. No it wasn't difficult for him to turn over control to JJ. How could it be? How did one not do everything possible to please the person who saved your life? When she had accepted him for who he was it had opened a flood gate of healing. No he wasn't really her submissive although he loved letting her take over so his mind could just stop thinking all the time. They were equals. There was not one shred of evil dominance in her body. She had said it in the very beginning theirs was a relationship of role reversals. He giving her the power and control of her own life and his that she had to suppress in her everyday life and she allowing him to stop being Aaron Hotchner, super FBI agent, BAU Unit Chief, Leader of Men. He could face down the vilest of unsubs without breaking a sweat yet outside of work he could barely interact with people. She had changed that in such a short time by her acceptance of him and her knowledge of all things Aaron Hotchner. It worked for them. They thrived, the boys thrived and he had couldn't remember a time in his life when he was happier. As the sunlight of the new day filtered into their bedroom his only thought was that Dave and everyone else would and could accept his happiness. He could feel JJ stirring at his side, so he pushed these thoughts deeper into his mind. Today was going to be the beginning of their life together a new dawn and a clean slate lay before him.

JJ, stirred feeling the warm sunlight hit her face. She could feel Aaron wake next to her. Her brow furrowed slightly, he was tense, she could tell.

"Aaron?" she said sleepily.

"Yes babe. You're finally getting your pretty little self up?" he chortled.

"Don't want to, too comfy." She sighed back into the pillows.

"I know love, but we have to. Dave will be here soon and the boys aren't going to get ready by themselves." He laughed.

"If Dave Rossi tries to recreate the Spanish Inquisition on me I'm liable to draw my weapon you realize that don't you." JJ giggled.

"I'll help you hide his body, how's that." He joked.

"Aaron?" her voice was questioning.

"Yes ma'am" he answered formally "Are you alright? Be honest."

"I'm fine JJ. I couldn't sleep that's all." He answered honestly.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" she asked laying an arm possessively over his mid-section.

"I was just thinking about Dave, and his questions and that made me think of us and then I started thinking about what Jack had gone through which drug me back to remembering life with Haley." He caressed her arm.

"It was bad with Haley wasn't it?" Her words were more of a knowing statement rather than a question.

"Yeah it was. I was just too stupid to see it sooner." His head lowered.

"Stop Aaron. It's not your fault. You trusted her, you were honest with her. It's not your fault that she abused that." JJ's soothing voice warmed his heart.

"I know Jayje I know. Doesn't stop me from thinking about it sometimes though." She was rubbing his chest, her hand faltering over the thinning scar where his tattoo once sat. "You know I can't wait to have the last of that covered. It hurt for so many years because of how the original was done."

"I'm sorry you were hurt. By Haley and then again by Foyet." She leaned over and kissed his scar.

"You know I was laying here thinking that Foyet actually did me a favor with that stab wound." He chuckled.

She looked at him like he had two heads.

"For years the scarring that was done from the tattoo hurt like hell. Every twist, every movement would send a searing pain through that muscle. Haley had it done intentionally that way. She liked pain. After Foyet stabbed me the surgeons actually had to cut out the tattoo scar tissue to repair his damage. The benefit was being pain free there for the first time in nearly fifteen years." He explained.

"Oh" was all she could manage to say.

"The new tattoo won't be painful if you're worrying about that. Haley had made sure that the first one had been done too deep into the skin. Done right it won't hurt." He said seeing the worry on her face.

"Aaron if you'd rather not. I understand." She told him softly.

"No, JJ I want the new one. And not just for you, for me too. I want Haley gone forever. Even the little bit that remains is a reminder of how wrong things went between us. How naïve I was to her true desires." He kissed her tenderly. "Saturday night the artist I know is coming over, and I can't wait. The boys will get a kick out of seeing the process too. There's nothing bad about your tattoo on my chest babe, nothing wrong nothing deviant."

"You're sure though right?" she pushed.

"Absolutely 100% percent sure." He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "You know we do need to get up. Those two will not let us be idle long."

"I know I know. I love you, you know that right. I don't want you to ever be uncomfortable with me or what we do together." JJ pushed up from the bed.

"Jennifer…I've said it before I'll say it again. You saved me from my own darkness. I owe you my life and that of my sons. You've granted me the gift of loving you and of being loved by you. You've given me Henry on top of everything else. Nothing we do is forced or one sided. Our love our life is liberating not constraining." He moved to stand in front of her as he spoke and hugged her fiercely.

"Good, I'm glad. Because being with you feels too right to be wrong in anyway." She hugged him back.

They stood like that for a few seconds more before breaking apart to get ready for their day. While Aaron was in the bathroom JJ got dressed and decided to make up a go bag to take to her house. She didn't want to wear her old cloths to go look at the houses but didn't want to wear her nice things to go rummage around her place trying to clean it out. When Aaron came out she told him her idea and was graced with a huge dimpled grin.

"You're a genius babe. Great idea, we'll make sure the boys have old cloths too, just in case." He told her. After JJ left to start breakfast and get the boys up Aaron dressed comfortably but casually throwing his old jeans and a worn t-shirt into the go bag. He grabbed old cloths for the boys as he was heading towards the kitchen. He placed he bag by the front door and joined the boys and JJ in the kitchen. Grabbing his coffee he sat down as JJ placed a large omelet in front of him.

"Wow this smells terrific Jayje." He said digging in. God he was going to get fat if she kept feeding him like this.

"Hungry much?" she laughed.

"You're going to make me fat." He laughed.

"Dad, I don't think you can ever get fat. You're too tall." Jack laughed.

"Watch me son. Watch me. I could happily get fat eating this good all the time." He smirked between mouthfuls.

"Aaron you're well over six feet tall and just recently cracked the 200 lb. mark. You have a long way to go before anyone will ever call you fat." JJ laughed.

"Daddy fat. Daddy Fat" Henry laughed.

Just then the doorbell rang. Aaron looked at his watch and frowned. He knew it had to be Dave yet the man was nearly an hour early.

"That would be the inquisitor now I gather." JJ laughed setting about making another omelet.

"You would be right." Aaron pushed himself from the table to go answer the door. Upon seeing that they were indeed right and Dave was standing at the threshold Aaron laughed "Either you're nosy streak got the best of you or you smelled a free breakfast."

"Geez, who died and left you a sense of humor." Dave joked walking into the room.

"Come in Dave, why don't you make yourself at home." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Hey Dave, omelet's just about ready. Grab a coffee." JJ called from the kitchen.

"Smells great, thanks." Dave answered.

"Daddy Fat." Henry bounced in his chair.

"What's that little man?" Dave leaned over kissing the top of his head.

"Daddy fat. Mama feed him too much." Henry giggled.

"She does does she now. Well I guess she feeds you too much too huh your plate is still full." Dave laughed. "Maybe I should just take yours?" he reached for Henry's plate only to be greeted by a shrill "NO mine."

"Guess that solves that problem. Eat up my boy." Dave sat next to Jack after kissing him also.

"JJ can cook a whole lot better than Dad ever could Uncle Dave." Jack informed his pseudo grandpa.

"I can tell Jack, Dad's packing on the pounds." Dave laughed.

"Just stop Dave. Aaron hasn't looked this good in years and you know it. How many nights did you come into my office asking me for ways to get him out of the office and to your house for meals? How many lunches did you drag him out to?" JJ snickered.

"She's got you there Dave." Aaron laughed.

"I think I liked it better when you were with the State Department." Dave grumbled.

JJ seeing the boys finished directed them to go get dressed so they could leave. Once the adults were alone drinking their coffee Dave decided to brooch the topic of their relationship.

"Aaron, I want to ask you something and I hope you'll be truthful." Dave began.

Aaron looked at JJ for confirmation. JJ smiled at him brightly and said "Go ahead Aaron, we've got nothing to hide."

Before Aaron could say anything though Dave pounced "See that right there? Why are you looking to JJ for permission to talk to me?"

"Dave calm down will you." Aaron told his upset friend.

"No, Aaron I will not calm down. I saw you when Haley behaved this way. I will not sit by again and watch you be abused. Even if you think in some twisted way you deserve it." Dave stated his eyes flashing.

"Dave, it's not like that." JJ tried to soothe the elder profiler.

"Stay out of this JJ." Dave said roughly.

"Dave, don't speak to JJ like that. She's done nothing wrong. Hell Dave if it wasn't for JJ I'd have probably eaten my own damn revolver." Aaron told him.

"Done nothing wrong? Aaron she tells you what to do. She has you looking towards her for permission to even speak. And let me just add what's with the damn collars and bracelets. You're not a dog Aaron, you don't need to be kept on a leash." Dave whined.

"Dave, I…" JJ started to say something but her voice became choked with tears. "Excuse me." She sniffled and fled the room.

"JJ wait…" Aaron called after her. He watched JJ flee up the stairs and heard the door to their bedroom close. He then turned on Dave.

"Sit down David." He demanded. Dave hesitated when he saw the fire behind Aaron's eyes. "NOW." Aaron said in a low growl that left no room for resistance.

Dave stared at his friend.

"Let me tell you this once and only once David. IF you EVER make JJ cry again I will destroy you. Is that clear."

"Aaron I…" Dave tried to speak.

"No shut up and listen old man. You know nothing of my life. You know nothing of JJ. And you have no idea how much that mere slip of a woman has healed decades worth of misery in just two months. I love her with everything I have Dave. She is nothing like Haley. Nothing. I know you guessed at the nature of my relationship with Haley. And yes, you were right. She was abusive after a while. But in the beginning everything was consensual. I hid all the bad things in my life from everyone for so long I'm tired of doing that. JJ, she knows everything about me. She knows of the abuse I received as a kid. She knows about Haley. She knows about Beth. She knows every scar and wrinkle I have and why each is there. She loves me for who I am. Dave listen to me please, you're my friend. You're her friend too. Don't let your preconceived ideas about my life or lifestyle taint those feelings." Aaron said trying to get through to his friend.

"Aaron, I worry. I saw how beaten you were, I can't let that happen again. But I'll listen." Dave said his voice calmer. "Something is going on and I want the truth."

"Dave let me ask you this ok." He paused. "Do you know what it is like carrying the weight of every unsub, every victim, every case that crosses our desks on your shoulders?" When there was no answer Aaron continued. "Well I do. Even as a prosecutor the weight was crushing me. I am responsible for so much and it just gets to me sometimes Dave. I'm tired of always having to have the answers, of always being the one to give direction, of being in charge. Yet I can't walk away, not from the team not from the unit. So what do I do?"

Dave could only stare at his friend.

"Well before I met you when I was with the prosecutor's office I started to let Haley take control of life at home. I enjoyed being told what to do rather than being the one giving the orders. As time went on we practiced what some would call a dominant/submissive lifestyle. Before you say anything hear me out. I know some people might find that lifestyle unacceptable but for me it worked. I could give up the trappings of power and authority when I was at home. Sadly however, Haley wasn't satisfied with just that. She liked the lifestyle a little bit too much. For the most part with some of the tamer aspects so did I. I agreed to wear the waist chain as her token. I even agreed to have her initials tattooed on my chest. But even by then her desire for complete dominance was peeking out. She wanted me submissive in all areas of our lives public and private. That was when the tensions between us really began to show. When she had the tattoo done she made sure that it was done roughly causing a lot of scar tissue. Even after it healed that scar tissue would cause me pain whenever I moved. You see Haley wanted a true Master/Slave relationship complete with everything you can imagine that would entail. I couldn't be that way. Anyway, I began to pull away from Haley but we had Jack by then and it scared me to think of what would happen if I wasn't around to cushion him from her baser tendencies. Things came to a head right before that Milwaukee case before you came back. Haley wanted to 'share' me with another master, a man. I refused, she left taking Jack. It was then that I became so sullen all the time. I was worried and concerned for my son. I didn't want him exposed to the type of lifestyle that she was getting into. Fast forward through the whole Foyet mess and the fact that I lost my son totally. I couldn't protect him anymore. Not from Foyet and not from his own mother. I was rocked to the core Dave. The only good that came out of that…" Aaron was interrupted by Dave.

"Wait? There was good in your being attacked? Haley and Jack being sent to witness protection and then her death? Are you daft man?" Dave said stupefied.

"Let me finish will you." Aaron chided. He waited to make sure Dave had nothing more to say then continued. "Like I was saying the only good that came of that was the fact that Foyet stabbed me where that tattoo Haley had had done was. The surgeons had to cut out the scar tissue from that to repair the damage Foyet's blade did. I am now longer in pain there. Plus I got Jack. I could protect him again. I could love him. You know that time marched on yet I still wasn't alright. I was depressed most of the time I found fault with myself for everything. Then I started dating Beth. But she hurt me more than anyone else had Dave. She…she was disgusted by how I looked. She couldn't stand to even touch me because of the scars. Do you know what that feels like Dave? Having a woman pull away from you in fear and disgust?" Aaron paused again studying the older man's face.

"I'm sorry Aaron I had no idea." Dave was softening.

"Dave it's ok. At least now it is. That day JJ came in my office and made me leave with her I was staring out the window in my office working up the courage to eat my own revolver. I was lower than I had ever been Dave. I didn't though and when JJ pulled me out of the office and Derek made a comment to her about 'not hiding her feelings either', I confronted her before we even left the building. You know I had feelings for her but would never act on them because of our roles at the office and because I didn't think I was worthy of her. Can you imagine Dave my shock when she actually told me right in the elevator that she had loved me for a long time? It felt like the sun coming out and shining on me of all people. So for the next couple of days we talked, we packed and we left. I was totally open to JJ. I told her everything including the fact that I liked it when I could leave the control to someone else. Surprisingly JJ liked the idea too. I told her about the tokens, and the tattoo I had and she asked if I wanted to wear tokens from her. She also told me that she wanted me to get another tattoo, a good one to cover the last of Haley's influence over me. She also wanted to have tokens from me and have me design a tattoo for her. Dave, its incredible being with her. Her love has definitely healed me. She's not my dominant she's my partner. And I'll tell you it feels wonderful. When I feel her collar around my neck or her bracelet on my wrist I'm reminded of her love not of some twisted sense of male domination. She allows me to be who I am and she loves me for that person. Look at me Dave." He stood up and turned around a couple of times for his friend. "Have you ever seen me looking so fit and healthy?"

"No Aaron I can't say I have. You look…Hell you look fantastic. And you're saying this is all because of JJ?" Dave said.

"Yes, Dave all because she had the audacity to love this broken man. Before I felt like Humpty Dumpty, now I feel well alive. I'm ridiculously happy, Jack is happy, Henry and JJ are happy. Don't you or the team be unhappy for us?" Aaron sighed sitting back down.

Dave looked at Aaron for a few minutes, processing everything the younger man told him. Sighing deeply he spoke "I guess I owe JJ an apology."

"I think you do." Aaron said. Neither man had noticed that JJ had made her way to the top of the stairs and had sat listening to their conversation.

"I think you do too old man." She stated firmly announcing her presence.

"JJ?" Aaron said confused.

"I heard everything Aaron. It's ok. I'm ok. I'm sorry I ran, I was overcome for a moment. But then I realized that this is our life and you shouldn't have to explain it alone so I started to come back. But by then the conversation was deep and I decided to let you handle Dave." JJ glided to Aaron's side only to feel his strong arm drape around her protectively.

"I have to say you two do look good together. It's a little strange this relationship you have. The collars and all, but I can see how much you love each other." Dave smiled softly.

"Thanks Dave. I'm not mad at you, you realize that don't you. I know you are just watching out for your friend." JJ told him.

"I'm sorry if I upset you sweetheart." Dave apologized.

"Dave I understand that you're worried about Aaron I do. But I love him Dave. I want him to have one place where his masks can come off and he can simply be Aaron, not SSA Aaron Hotchner. Did you know he absolutely hates his suits? No? Well here at home I told him he's not allowed to wear anything remotely resembling a suit. Did you know too that he hates shaving? That the razor burn sucks. No? Well here at home I told him don't shave. Did you know that he likes to watch the Science Channel? No, well when he's home the TV is his. We watch what he watches." JJ rambled on to Dave about her 'orders' to Aaron.

"JJ, I didn't know. I guess I had seen what Haley did to him and I was determined to not let that happen again." Dave said remorsefully

"It's ok Dave. Really I understand. Aaron's lucky to have you love him so much. So am I." JJ smiled her brilliant smile at Dave.

"Oh Cara Mia…" Dave lovingly smiled and pulled her from Aaron to give her a hug. "Just promise me you'll keep this lug this happy and I don't care if you two swing from the chandeliers."

"Well I wouldn't go that far Dave." Aaron laughed seeing his best friend and the love of his life come together in understanding.

"How are the boys with all this?" Dave asked.

"There was a rough spot for Jack. He heard Aaron ask me permission to do something and freaked out. Apparently he had seen and heard way too much when Haley was alive and he was scared for his daddy. We talked him through it, explaining to him that true loving partners ask each other's consent all the time. That it's a sign of respect." JJ told Dave.

"He was also worried about the collars, he had apparently seen Haley inflict pain on one of her 'partners' and he was worried that JJ would hurt me. We explained to him that our collars were just quirky gifts we gave each other. Kind of like Garcia has her troll dolls and we've all added to her collection. Our explanations seemed to help and he's been happy." Aaron added.

"Poor kid to be so worried about his daddy." Dave shook his head.

"Dave, you have to know that Aaron and I wouldn't do anything to hurt our boys. We love them more than our own lives." JJ said.

"I know you do. I'm just sorry he had to go through any of that to begin with." Dave sighed.

"Me too Dave, Me too. But seeing me happy and better than I've ever been in his life is the best thing for him right now." Aaron told his friend.

"You're right Aaron. Seeing you like this that has got to be the best medicine. By the way where are my honorary grandkids?" Dave smiled brightly.

"In their room getting ready. Why don't you head up there and move them along. We need to get this show on the road." Aaron laughed.

Dave disappeared up the stairs, whistling a happy little tune.

"Honorary grandkids?" JJ laughed. "I have to say that went better than I thought it would."

"Yeah well, I'm hoping to get the boys to call him Grandpa. Serves the old busy body right to be assigned a title that projects age." Aaron chuckled. "You're right though that went better than I thought too. Maybe seeing me so happy and content helped."

"You do make a fine fine specimen babe." JJ crooned pressing her body into his.

"Keep that up ma'am and I will not be able to control myself. And we have a lot to do." Aaron moaned.

"There's always tonight love. There's always tonight." JJ purred. "Make sure you appropriately attired to the bedroom tonight."

"Oh yes ma'am." Aaron groaned when she cupped his manhood quickly.

"Good boy." She giggled hearing the boys and Dave coming down the stairs. "You know a play room for us might not be a bad thing?" she wiggled her eyes suggestively.

"Oh god, Jen. Please please stop." Aaron groaned again, all sorts of erotic images filling his mind.

"Please stop what Dad?" Jack asked coming into the dining area hearing only part of what his dad said.

"JJ is adding more to her 'I want' list for the new house. That's all buddy." Aaron covered.

"Like what Dad?" Jack pressed.

"Well she would like a workout room in the basement if we can manage it." Aaron quickly said hoping to throw his way to intelligent son off the path he was going down.

"Workout Room? Interesting." Dave smirked. "Maybe you should be the one using the workout room Aaron. After all you are getting a bit paunchy there."

"Shut up Dave." Aaron groaned giving Dave his best 'Hotchner glare'.

"You do eat a lot now Dad. And you have gained weight. Maybe you need more exercise if JJ is going to cook like she does all the time." Jack said innocently.

"Yeah Dad, maybe you need more exercise. I'm sure JJ can help you to keep going when you run out of stamina." Dave wiggled his eyebrows.

"Dave you can wind up a defunct pseudo grandpa you know that don't you." Aaron glared at him.

"Who me? What did I do.?" Dave laughed. "Pseudo Grandpa?"

"Yeah what else would the nosy old man in our lives be to the boy's?" Aaron chuckled.

"Grandpa!" Jack and Henry squealed.

"Poppi boys, Poppi. That's what they call Grandpa's in Italy." Dave corrected. The boys ignored him and squealed "Grandpa" again.

"Ok boys. Time we get this show on the road. We've got houses to see and a townhouse to list. Cars now!" JJ barked affectionately.

"Yes Ma'am." Both Aaron and Dave replied and the same time.

"Now you're getting the hang of it Dave. Good boy." JJ gave him a dazzling smile.

JJ herded the boys out the door to Aaron's SUV and got them all settled. Dave and Aaron walked out locking up together. "See Dave it's not painful. She's kind of sassy when she gives orders." He gave Dave a smile that went clear to his eyes and stretched his dimples.

"I can see why you're happy Aaron." Dave slapped him on the back. "But if she comes at me with a collar…."

"I kill you?" Aaron finished his thought laughing.

"You wish youngster." Dave joked back.

"Oh boys… are you too going to joke around all day or are you going to move your butts and get going." JJ laughed happily at the two best friends smiling and joking.

"Coming Dear." Aaron laughed.

"You're whipped boy. Completely and totally." Dave snickered smiling.

"And love every second of it." Aaron flippantly replied.

They loaded into the SUV and headed out to Dave's realtor. Today was going to be a good day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them except Barb and Brian and their family. I've taken some major liberties with the perception of Hotch and JJ's relationship. As this is completely AU, I figured I could. Hope you all enjoy. This Chapter I want to move the story of their vacation along. My ultimate goal is to bring this story fully around to their lives back at home and work.

_**Healing More than the Open Wounds Chapter 11**_

By lunchtime the weary group was on their way to the last house on their list. Each of the previous houses had things everyone liked and things everyone hated. The first one had a kitchen and master bath that was just too small for JJ's liking. The second didn't have enough bedrooms, especially if they hired a Nanny and expanded their family, the third had a yard that Aaron deemed unacceptable for the boys. It had the pool they wanted but that was the entire back yard. The forth one had almost everything they wanted in it. JJ and Aaron both liked it but when talking to the realtor further it was discovered that it was out of Jack's school district by a couple of blocks. They immediately crossed it off their list. The boys were getting restless and hungry.

"Just one more boys, I promise. After that we'll get lunch and then head over to my old place." JJ soothed.

"I hope this one is nice for us. House hunting is exhausting." Jack grumbled.

"Me too Jack, me too." Dave rub the boys arm. "It might just be easier to build your own house at this point." Dave said towards the front seat passengers.

"I never expected it to be this hard." Aaron sighed. "How hard is it to find a house big enough?"

"Obviously harder than we thought. But then again this is only our first venture out looking." JJ tried to rationalize.

"I know babe, but what gets me is that we looked at the online listings for these houses and not one of them lived up to what was posted." Aaron said.

"I agree with you. It's shameful really. Turn left here Aaron." JJ instructed looking at the GPS.

"The house should be up on the right hand side. It says it's at the end on the cul-de-sac." JJ told him further. "3315 Whitmore is the address."

"There's 3300" Dave said. "3305, 3310…"

"There." Aaron pointed to the house.

"WOW." Jack gave a shocked cry.

"You sure this is in our price range?" JJ asked no one in particular.

Looming before them stood a huge magnificent two story federal style colonial. The circular driveway invited visitors up to the entrance. There was a gate at the head of the driveway for security, the grounds were well manicured. The front lawn expansive. The house itself looked to be older but well taken care of. Aaron parked the car. The realtor wasn't there yet, but the group got out to look around a bit. The house looked vacant. While JJ stayed with the boys looking around the front Dave and Aaron walked around the sides of the house and towards the back. A sturdy vinyl fence with security keypad gate prevented them from going all the way into the back. The men looked in windows as best they could.

"If this place is for real it's a steal Aaron." Dave told his younger counterpart.

"I think you're right Dave. The listing says the house is 7000 square feet, 6 bedrooms, 5 baths, modern gourmet kitchen, large family room with original stone fireplace, Formal dining room, formal living room with fireplace, Library/study on the main floor, finished basement with separate laundry room, nearly 1.25 acres with manicured grounds and pool. They also say there's a new furnace, roof is 5 years old, double hot water heaters, central heat and air, plus a 3 car barn/garage to the rear with possible apartment above." Aaron read off the listing.

"And how much are they asking?" Dave whistled. "This place is bigger than my place in Little Creek."

"Says here their asking 899,000.00. Maybe it's a foreclosure or short sale?" Aaron thought out loud. He was eying the house again when he heard JJ call them.

Going back to the front Aaron and Dave were greeted by the realtor who had arrive.

"Amy, is this place for real? I mean it seems like maybe the pricing is off?" Dave questioned her.

"No Dave that's the price. It certainly won't be on the market forever, not at that price. The owners passed away and their children want to sell, but as they all grew up here they want to insure that at family can purchase the house. It apparently has been in the family since before the Civil War." She explained. "Shall we." She waved her arm for them to head on up to the front entrance.

Unlocking the front door Amy swung it open to reveal the entryway complete with dual stair case and marble flooring.

"Oh my" JJ said in awe.

"Mama?" Henry looked around "Is this our house?"

"I don't know baby. We need to look around first." JJ told him looking at the rooms fanning off from the entryway.

"Right this way." Amy motioned to the group. "First we have the parlor or formal living room, the floor to ceiling windows here and in the library/study are modern reproductions and are energy saver rated. All the fireplaces are original to the house, however the owners have replaced the flues for safety with more modern materials. Across of here we have the study/library, being on the front of the house the floor to ceiling windows allow for a generous amount of morning light, yet not the blazing heat of the afternoons. Which is especially welcome with the Virginia summers." She paused to allow the family to take in the rooms.

"Oh Aaron, that study would be a perfect office for you. And the Parlor, is perfect for the holidays." JJ was in total awe.

"I sure could see you behind a big solid desk in front of those windows Aaron." Dave added.

"So can I Dave so can I. Look at the moldings too. Derek might give up women for these. Their stunning." Aaron laughed.

"You got that right my friend. As much as he tries to restore his properties he's always looking for originals." Dave agreed.

"All the moldings throughout the house are of course original to the house." Amy verified for them. "Shall we see the kitchen and Family room?" She motioned for them to follow her.

Walking into the update kitchen Dave let out "Madre Dio, mother of god, Jennifer if you don't use this kitchen I will."

JJ chuckled at their gourmet friend ogling the modern yet period Tuscan style kitchen. "It's fabulous, Dave. Simply Fabulous. Look at that stove is that eight burners? And the double wall ovens, the farmers sink…Oh my"

"Breathe Babe breathe." Aaron laughed.

"Dad's gonna get fatter if JJ has this to cook in. But where's the fridge?" Jack quipped.

"Jack my boy I would gladly gain 100 pounds if JJ cooks in this kitchen." Aaron laughed. "The fridge is concealed Jack." Aaron walked to where he figured a huge double built in fridge stood. Sure enough he pulled on the handle and the massive fridge opened. "Holy cow, that's huge." He stuttered in awe.

JJ came over to Aaron and looked over his shoulder. "Dear lord that's massive."

"There is also a walk in pantry over here." Amy told them point to a door off the side of the kitchen. JJ opened the door and saw row after row of shelving for canned and non-perishable goods.

"Aaron, Hun you may need to get a second job to fill this thing." She giggled.

"That's what they make wholesale stores for JJ." Dave laughed. "I'll be more than happy to help you stock up."

"He'll be more than happy to eat here too." Aaron quipped.

Dave flipped Aaron the bird and smiled. "My pseudo Grandson's want me around."

"So do I, as long as you know when to go home." Aaron flipped him the bird right back.

Amy shook her head at the antics of the two friends. "For the family with a large extended family or formal dinners we have the dining room just off the left side of the kitchen also." Amy told them.

Looking into the dining room Dave's eyes grew wide. The room could easily fit large table for 18-20 guests and have plenty of room to spare. One wall to the right side held a large marble formal fireplace, the other walls held built in china cabinets and the center ceiling sported a large antique crystal chandelier. "Here's that chandelier we were discussing earlier." Dave laughed at the couple.

"Shut Up Dave." Aaron and JJ growled playfully at the same time.

"We could fit the whole team plus partners and family members for the Holiday's Aaron." JJ said dreamily.

"Oh goodie Christmas at the Hotchner's." Dave joked.

"Yeah every family needs the old grump around at the holidays. You fit that bill right Dave." Aaron chuckled.

"Don't forget Thanksgiving too Dave." JJ gave him a sly grin.

Their holiday planning came to a halt when the three adults heard Henry call out. "Mama! Daddy, come quick."

Rushing out of the dining room they found the boys standing and staring at a huge flat screen TV mounted above a huge stone fireplace surrounded by oaken mantle and shelving to match the kitchen cabinets.

"Dad?" Jack gasped "SUPERBOWL PARTY!"

"Holy….Jack my boy, Uncle Derek might just move in here for that thing. It comes with the house?" He turned to Amy to check.

Before Amy could answer JJ announced. "If Derek Morgan takes up residence here, you'll be sleeping with him instead of me."

"Right, cross off Derek from the drunken sleepovers." Aaron quipped giving JJ a small smile.

"I knew you'd see it my way." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh God just think of what Penelope would do if she discovered Derek and Hotch in the dog house together." Dave chirped.

"In answer to your earlier question Mr. Hotchner. Yes, everything still remaining in the house is part of the sale." She confirmed, interrupting the friendly banter between the adults.

"Mama…" Henry said in a hushed voice. "Look."

Everyone turned their heads to look out the French doors lining the back wall of the family room.

"Oh my." Said JJ.

"Wow" echoed Jack.

"I think the entire BAU is moving in with you Aaron." Dave added.

"The boys will never come inside, with that yard." Aaron whispered.

Expanding out from the covered patio with summer kitchen was a large in ground pool area. To the real of that was a full playground complete with swings, seesaw and tree house. On the other side there was a small but functional basketball court, and small putting green.

"Fun for young and old alike." Dave stated.

"It's perfect for the boys. Absolutely perfect." JJ hung on Aaron looking around in amazement.

"I take it you all like what you've seen so far?" Amy interrupted them. Seeing the group nod their heads she continued "We haven't even seen the upstairs yet."

"It's hard to believe there's more to see. This house is amazing." JJ told her.

"Shall we go look at the bedrooms. The boys are welcome to play outside, as you can see the pool area is secured." Amy told them.

"Can we Dad…Can we Mom…?" Jack begged.

"I think it will be alright. You guys trust us to know what you want for bedrooms right." JJ told them.

"I'm gonna sleep in the tree house" Henry announced happily.

"Well that's settled. Boys be careful ok, we'll only be a little bit." Dave told the too excited boys. Jack and Henry wasted no time running outside to the playground.

"Well then, shall we look upstairs?" Amy ushered them back to the front of the house.

Once upstairs they saw three equal sized bedrooms with large closets and access to two of the bathrooms. JJ and Aaron knew they'd be perfect for the boys and even another child should they have one. Amy showed them a fourth bedroom up a small flight of stairs that was once part of the attic but had been converted into 'nanny' quarters complete with separate bathroom. At the other end of the upstairs there stood double doors leading to the Master suite. When JJ opened the doors she was stunned. The main bedroom was huge, with vaulted ceiling and a massive four poster king sized bed centered on the left side wall. Across from the bed were three doors, two led to large his and hers walk in closets and the third door led to a massive master bath. JJ gazed at the double marble sinks with plenty of storage, the huge Jacuzzi tub set off to the side, a huge double paned picture window was centered on the tub facing the wooded tree line. To the other side was a four person walk in shower with wrap around bench and what appeared to be a dozen showerheads set into the walls and ceilings. The front of the shower area was encased in glass doors. Off to the right of the shower was an alcove that housed the toilet.

"Oh Aaron it's perfect. The whole house is just perfect." JJ told him.

"I agree love. We could be very comfortable here." Aaron told her.

"There is still the basement and garage yet to see." Amy reminded them.

"Hush Amy, those two know they want the house. I can't see the basement or the garage being any less than the rest of the house. I think the only thing for them to decide is how much of an offer they want to put in." Dave told his realtor.

"I've already pre-screened them both so a mortgage shouldn't be a problem. Plus with the sale of their current homes they should have no problem affording this beauty." Amy told him.

Aaron looked at JJ and her at him, silently talking to each other. Finally after a few minutes they turned to Amy. Aaron spoke for the family. "We'd like to offer the owners 890,000."

"That's a very fair offer. If you want I have papers in the car I need your formal offer and signatures and I can submit the offer." Amy told them.

"That's wonderful thank you." JJ told her. JJ snuggled under one of Aaron's arms. "We're buying our house Aaron."

"That we are babe that we are. I love you." Aaron kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too." She whispered back happily.

Amy excused herself to get the paperwork. Once she left their earshot Dave spoke up.

"Aaron, JJ I want to make you an offer." He began looking intently at his friends. "You're going to need the money from the sale of your houses to afford this place. What I would like to do is upfront you the money you need and when you sell the other places you can pay me back. Now, before you object hear me out." He paused, the couple remained silent but with shocked expressions. "For years I have considered both of you like family. Aaron, you're the son I was never lucky enough to have. And JJ you're like a daughter to me. You both know how much I love those boys. I'm their grandpa no matter what anyone else says. I have the means and I want to make this happen for you. Besides it's not like you and the boys won't get what I have after I pass anyway. Please, let me do this."

"Dave? I don't know what to say." Aaron stood transfixed in front of his friend.

"Say yes you stubborn asshole." Dave laughed. The two co-workers, turned friends, turned father/son kept looking at each other. Aaron's mouth opening and closing as he couldn't find the words to say to Dave.

JJ broke the silence. "Oh David…." She went to him and hugged him fiercely. "If you're sure then ok, we agree."

"Cara Mia, you're making an old man very happy." Dave hugged her back. Looking over her head at Aaron he laughed. "I might just like this relationship you two have, Aaron."

"Dave, I don't know what to say. Thank you seems hollow." Aaron stuck his hand out to Dave. Dave clasped Aaron's hand firmly and affectionately.

"I expect that I'll be a fixture here anyway, so it works out for me too." Dave told them.

"You're always welcome here Dave, you know that." JJ said.

"Even if I bring Derek?" Dave's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"We couldn't always lock him away in the 'playroom'. JJ's evil snicker amongst her wide blue eyes had both men laughing hysterically.

"Now that's a site I'd pay to see. Mr. "I'm so perfect and hot for the babes" Derek Morgan tied up in his stoic unit chiefs and Pennsylvania Petite's dungeon playground basement." Dave laughed hysterically.

"Me too, we'll just give Pen the key when we're done tying him up." Aaron laughed. "Those two need to either get together or move to Alaska. The heat they put out for each other is distracting at times."

"Hey, you get to lock yourself in your offices. I'm stuck listening to Pen day in and day out 'Oh my chocolate Adonis this and Oh my chocolate Adonis that. She's a damn walking orgasm." JJ grumbled rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that is not something I needed to think about JJ." Dave covered his ears in mock effrontery.

"Try living it Dave. Try living it." JJ snorted.

The happy trio kept talking about the house and the team while they waited for Amy to return with the papers. They looked around some more finding the basement which was exactly as described. It encompassed the same square footage as the first floor. To one side was two bedrooms and a full bath, plus a large storage room. The rest of the basement consisted of a large recreation room. There were windows along the upper walls to allow light in, but the only entrance was from the inside of the house. After looking at the basement and agreeing it met with their approval, JJ and Hotch made their way outside to see the boys happily playing on the swing set. Dave remained in the house to wait for Amy.

When Amy returned she saw Dave waiting for her. She smiled knowingly at him before whispering. "Did I do good Dave?"

"You were perfect Amy, absolutely perfect. I don't want them to know that I already bought this place for them. I'm glad we had done the updates." Dave smiled.

"You bought this place six years ago Dave? How did you know they'd eventually get together and want to buy it?" Amy asked.

"Amy my dear, I was a profiler before Aaron had ever even heard of the FBI/BAU. I know my target audience. When I came back and saw them together I knew. When Aaron confirmed that he and Haley were divorced it was only a matter of time. I'm just sorry it took this long and they both had to go through the things they did." Dave signed wistfully.

"Well, they are a perfect fit for the house. You're a good man David Rossi." Amy patted his arm. "Shall we go give them the good news?"

"Just a second. So we're clear what the numbers we're looking at are?" Dave asked.

"Well, 890,000 accepted offer. JJ's townhouse from what I can see will go easily for 370,000 and that's lowball. Aaron's condo, though small should sell in the 200-225,000 range. That would mean if they put 600,000 down they'd carry a mortgage of 290,000 bringing their payments including taxes to roughly 2500.00 per month." Amy explained.

"Ok good. I'll work the other details out later." Dave said "Shall we go tell the happy couple then."

"After you David. After you." Amy waved her arm towards the backyard.

Dave walked into the backyard. His plan for his 'family' firmly in place. Life was indeed good he thought, as he walked out to let Amy give Aaron and JJ the good news.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them except Barb and Brian and their family. I've taken some major liberties with the perception of Hotch and JJ's relationship. As this is completely AU, I figured I could. Hope you all enjoy. My ultimate goal is to bring this story fully around to their lives back at home and work. Thank You Rockhotch31 for all your support and ideas. Luvs you hun! Hugs!

_**Healing More than the Open Wounds Chapter 12**_

Amy met up with Aaron and JJ in the backyard and explained to them that the owners had accepted their offer. That all they needed to do was sign the papers and everything could proceed forward. As directed Amy offered them the use of the 'real estate agencies' appraiser and inspector. Seeing Dave nod slightly in the background Aaron and JJ agreed to do that route. Dave informed Amy that he would have whatever funds she needed available as needed. Dave also told Aaron and JJ that he would hook them up with his banker for the mortgage they would need.

The group finished their discussions and it was time to leave. The boys were ecstatic about their new house. Dave promised the boys lunch at Chucky Cheese and made arrangements to meet Amy at JJ's after they fed the boys. Dave also told JJ and Aaron that after lunch he was hoping to take the boys back to Little Creek to enjoy some quiet time with them. The day was emotional and Dave needed to seek refuge from his remembering's of Erin.

As they arrived back to Aaron's house from lunch Aaron broke the silence with Dave while JJ took the boys inside to gather something's they'd need for the visit with Grandpa Dave.

Once alone Aaron turned to Dave. "I know what you did old man. And don't try to lie to me ok."

"Aaron….I." Dave stumbled seeing his friends knowing face. "Listen, you're my family now. Don't argue please. You, JJ the boys…You're all I have left now that Erin's gone. Please?"

Aaron's heart broke for his friend's loss. Aaron knew firsthand what it felt like to lose the person you shared your life with. "Dave, I'm not angry nor is JJ. I just want you to be honest with us. Thank you old friend. For me and my family. You know you're always welcome in our home. You're family."

"You're not angry? Dave was stunned.

"No, Dave. The house is perfect. And it even has a room for you when you want to stay. However, I will not be responsible for what JJ does to you if you invade her kitchen when she's in her 'baking' mood. The boys and I have quickly learned to steer clear of her." Aaron laughed reaching to give Dave a hug.

"So, what are you going to do about work? You know regulations say that JJ can't be under your direct supervision." Dave spoke softly.

"I know, I'm going to contact the director Monday. Find out who the new section chief is and go from there." Aaron speculated. "I will tell you this Dave, I'm not going to let this job get between me and my family again. I want to be happy. I am happy with JJ and the boys. I won't let anything get in the way of that."

"Would you be upset if I stepped in and spoke to the Director?" Dave asked sincerely. "I have some clout left."

"Dave, I hope it doesn't come to that. But, if you think anything you can say will help be my guest." Aaron informed his friend.

"Good, so tell me when do I have to bring my boys back here?" Dave smiled brightly.

"Saturday afternoon if that's ok. I have a friend coming here to do our tattoos and I thought the boys would get a kick out of watching him work. That and I want the boys to see that this isn't something either JJ or myself are being forced to do, but rather want to do." Aaron looked carefully at Dave to gauge his reaction.

"Ok. Saturday afternoon it is. You up for the whole team? Or is this a private family tattooing?" Dave smirked.

"Umm, well let me check with JJ about that one." Aaron hesitated.

Neither man noticed JJ and the boys return with the boys bags packed.

"Check with JJ about what?" JJ quizzed.

"Dave wanted to know if… well if he and the team could be here Saturday night." Aaron told her.

"What's Saturday night Mommy?" Henry asked.

"Dad?" Jack said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Aaron? Are you sure?" JJ asked him.

Aaron looked at the three faces of the people he loved most in this world. "Yes I'm sure. I don't have a problem if you don't. It's not like I want to hide it."

"Dad?" Jack's voice held a hint of fear.

"Jack…son…do you remember the tattoo I had on my chest?" Aaron knelt down to his son's level.

"Yeah, it hurt you lots." Jack's fear rose.

"Yes, it did. But when the doctors fixed up where I was hurt they had to remove it and took the bad stuff that hurt out. So it doesn't hurt me anymore. But, I still have a bad scar there that I want to hide. So I don't feel bad like when we go swimming and stuff." Aaron explained.

"You want to get another tattoo?" Jack asked his father outright.

"Yes, son I do. Actually JJ thought up the tattoo for me. And it's really kind of fitting." Aaron stated.

"What?" Jack's eyes narrowed at the mention of JJ thinking up the tattoo.

"Well, you know how it's been a rough couple of years for us. For me? And I've been really sad." Aaron tried explaining.

"Yeah. But you've been happy the last few months." Jack reasoned.

"Yes I have been. More than happy actually. But this one scar bothers me. I'm what's called self-conscious about people seeing me without my shirt on. The doctors can't do anything about the scar itself but I can get it covered with a tattoo so no one can tell it's there." Aaron told him.

"So it wouldn't be like the last one then?" Jack stated carefully. "It's not there to hurt you?"

The three adults gasped at Jack's meaning.

"Oh no Jack, it's not there to hurt me. It will make me feel better. You know how I never take my shirt off at the beach or pool when people are around. Well I wouldn't care if people saw the tattoo." Aaron smiled to his way to mature son.

Jack turned to JJ and said. "What do you want Dad to get?"

JJ looked to Aaron and Dave, then knelt down alongside Jack and spoke. "Jack honey, have you ever heard of the Mythical Phoenix?"

Jack looked at her for a second thinking. "You mean like the bird Professor Dumbledore had in Harry Potter? The Red one that would burn to ash and then come back to life?" he asked.

"Exactly like that. I thought with all that your Dad's been through. The hurt, the pain and the heartache these last few years he's managed to rise out of his own ashes just like a Phoenix. Reborn so to speak a much happier person." JJ explained.

Jack's face softened, then he smiled brightly. "That sounds kewl Dad. Would it be big?"

"Not too big Jack, just enough to cover the scar. Do you remember my friend Ricky?" Aaron asked him.

"He's the guy you helped with some lawyer stuff right?" Jack told his dad.

"Yes he is. Well Ricky is a tattoo artist. And he specializes in cover ups. So he's going to come here Saturday night and do the work. I'm hoping you and Henry want to be here and maybe watch him work." Aaron finally let out a long breath as his fears about his sons acceptance began to fade. "Poppi was hoping I'd be ok if he and the team were here too. I guess he thinks it's probably the only time Aunt Penny will get to see me with my shirt off."

The group broke out into loud chuckles.

"I think it would be pretty kewl to watch Dad." He turned to Dave "Poppi, can you bring earplugs?"

"What for buddy?" Dave quirked an eyebrow.

"Cause Aunt Penny is gonn when Dad takes his shirt off." Jack deadpanned.

"Smart boy Jack." Dave tousled his hair. "Now what do you boys say we get on the road back to my house. We'll make homemade pizza. Mudgie's got to be let out and if I'm not mistaken Ironman 3 is on HBO so we can watch that too."

"What about Mom and Dad?" the boys said in unison.

"We have a lot to go over for the house, and selling our individual places, and work so while you guys have fun Dad and I are going to be working." JJ explained.

"What that means Henry is Mom and Dad want alone time." Jack gave the 'Hotchner' glare with a smile.

"Jack!" Aaron feigned shock.

"It's ok Aaron." JJ put a comforting hand on his arm. "Jack, you're right. I want some time alone with your dad. But we do have a lot to get done before your school starts and it is kind of easier when you guys aren't around. Dad and I can get into work mode and get it all done." JJ told the boys honestly. "Besides, Dave wants to spoil you guys some. We'll talk to you every day and we'll see you Saturday afternoon."

"I get it. Moving's not easy." Jack stated.

"Especially when we're trying to do it within a couple of weeks." Aaron affirmed. "JJ and I want you both all moved and settled before school starts. So there's lots to do."

"Okay you guys. Let's get out of here. JJ don't kill yourself. We'll all help pack up. Aaron, we'll see you Saturday is 4 o'clock good? Five for the team?" Dave stepped up taking control.

"That's great Dave. We'll have food here for everyone." Aaron confirmed his agreement. "Come here you two." He said to the boys opening his arms for a hug. Once both boys were firmly gathered in his arms he kissed both their heads and squeezed one last time. "Behave for Poppi ok. We'll see you in a couple of days."

JJ hugged both boys along with Aaron. "Take care of Poppi and mudgie for us. You can bring her with you Saturday if you want."

"Ok Mom." The boys sang out. "Love you."

"We love you both very much too." JJ and Aaron said simultaneously.

Dave ushered the boys out the door and into his car. Parents and children waving frantically to each other until the car pulled away from sight.

Aaron turned to JJ and smiled. "That went better than I thought?"

"It did, it did. So you're really ok with stripping your shirt off for the team? What if they ask other questions?" JJ asked.

"Jajye listen, we agreed we're in this for the long haul. I'm happy, you're happy, most importantly the boys are happy. Dave, the team they'll be happy too. However, I do expect to get some ribbing from them. I think the worst will be poor Reid. He'll have no clue what's going on." Aaron laughed lightly and bent to give her a kiss.

JJ molded herself into Aaron's embrace as she deepened the kiss. Soon passion overtook common sense and they were fighting their way into the house so they didn't give the neighbors a show.

"Aaron?" JJ panted once inside the door

"Hmmm" he moaned incoherently lightly sucking on the juncture of her neck and collar bone.

"I need you." She rasped.

"I need you too Jayje." He moaned.

"No I need you….right now….. Drop'em and fuck me Aaron." JJ's tone demanded.

"Yes Ma'am." He eagerly complied undoing her pants and sliding them down her legs. Her hand worked feverishly at his belt and jeans. Once free of their pants Aaron pushed her up against the wall, sucking harder on the spot he had been. He knew he was going to leave a mark, but he didn't care. JJ's grunts and moans of desire fueled him to continue. Lifting her up with his hands gripping her ass tightly he leaned his head back to look in her smoldering eyes. "Is this what you want babe?" and he plunged her down on his hard length without warning.

"Oh god Yessssss Aaron." She cried out feeling his entire length drive right to her core.

"God you're so hot." Aaron ground out lifting her and plunging her down again on his length. He ground his hips slightly to get even deeper.

"Oh god yes, harder Aaron fuck me harder." She cried.

He couldn't stop, his passion over took his common sense and he continued to pummel her hot wet pussy. His hands gripping tighter into her smooth silky ass to help him steady her through his onslaught.

"Come on baby" He thrust viciously. "Cum for me. I want to feel your wet juices running down my cock." His thrusts got rougher. A few minutes later his orgasm growing in the pit of his belly he cried out "God JJ, I'm not going to last. Too hot too good." His mind spoke without caring if he made sense.

"Yesssss she cried as she felt his balls slap up onto her ass. That's it Aaron… ohhh oh… OH GOD I'm coming." She screamed.

At the same time his own orgasm took hold and shook his entire body one last deep thrust and he spilled his seed deep within her crying her name out as his came.

With her legs still wrapped around his waist for support JJ dropped her head onto his shoulder. He turned them around so his back was against the wall. Cradling her close to him his weakened body slid down the wall.

Nestled in his arms JJ's breath slowly returned to a more normal rhythm.

"You ok Jayje?" Aaron said after a while.

"Hmmm more than ok. You?" JJ replied her voice muffled by his chest.

"Definitely more than ok." He said contentedly. "You know, we're never going to convince anyone we can be professional if all it takes is a look or waving goodbye to our kids to ignite us again." He chuckled deeply.

"First off we are NOT at work so there's no problem there. Secondly, stop being so damn irresistible and I'll be fine." JJ chuckled.

"I'll get right to work on that one. Umm Jay?" Aaron laughed. He was looking at the base of her throat and the bright red hickey forming there.

"Yeah?" she blissfully answered.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he queried.

JJ looked up at him seeing the concern in his face she rose up to sit "Ow." She squeaked when her butt came in contact with the floor.

"Jayje? Oh god I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Aaron was terrified.

"Stop Aaron I'm not hurt. A little sore maybe but not hurt." She smiled softly caressing his cheek.

"You sure?" He questioned "I Kind of left a mark."

"You did?" she shifted how she was sitting. Realizing that her butt felt bruised. "Ohhh, I think you did." She rose to her knees and rubbed her sore ass cheeks.

"You ok? Oh god Jayje, I never meant to hurt you." Aaron hung his head.

"Stop Aaron. I wanted this as much as you. My butt muscles are sore from where you held me up that's all. It's nothing bad. You can massage it better later." She smiled lovingly at him.

He looked at her softly seeing all her love for him in her eyes. "Umm babe, your butt's not the only thing I might have left a mark on."

"What?" he pointed to her neck. JJ stood and walked gingerly to the hallway mirror. There she saw the bright red hickey at the base of her throat. "Oh!" she giggled.

"Aweeeeeeee. Jayje." Aaron sighed when he saw the hand prints he'd left on her ass."

"What? What now?" She laughed.

"I guess I gripped you a bit too tight." He came up and turned her to face him. Placing his hands over the hand prints on her ass he rubbed softly. "You have my handprints on your tush too." He nuzzled her neck.

"OH!" she snickered into his neck. "Well at least that I can cover. The hickey? Not so much."

"You're not upset? You're not real hurt are you?" He asked again looking for confirmation.

"No Aaron, I'm not hurt. And while I may walk a bit funny for the rest of the day I'm not sorry either. Never ever doubt that anything with our love making is wrong." She said soothingly. "Of course jut you wait till Pen sees the hickey." She laughed affectionately.

"Oh god." He chortled. "Maybe wear a scarf…" his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Nope, I get to live openly and honestly until we go back to work. And I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest." She smiled.

"So you're saying if we were to leave hickey's all over each other's bodies you wouldn't care if others saw it." He gave her his infamous eyebrow raise.

"Nope, wouldn't care at all. Besides, not to many men of your age get to show off their prowess." She smirked evilly.

"Men of my age?" He gasped "I'm far from dead Jayje."

"Don't I know it? And now the world can know it. Just think of the reputation you'll have with people knowing you're actively satisfying a younger woman." She smirked.

"Your insatiable you know that." He snickered pulling her close.

"And don't you dare lie Aaron Hotchner you love it." She laughed.

"Yes, yes I do. But, our vacation won't last forever and we need to be reasonable about going back to work. I'm going to talk to the Director Monday and then the new section chief once ones picked. I figure if we come clean they can't hold it against us." He tried to explain.

"Aaron." She soothed "Listen to me, we'll be fine. When we go back to work we'll do what we need to do. I would like to hope we could at least share a room when we're out of town. But if the brass says 'no' then we'll work around it. You love your job, and I love mine we'll make it work." She kissed him lightly.

"I love you Jay…" he smiled and kissed her back.

"Good, now we better get moving. Literally. Too much to do and not enough time. I want my house packed and cleaned out as soon as we can. Then pack this place. I'm kind of hoping we can have the move done by Sunday. With the team helping it's doable. OF course with Saturday night I hope it won't interfere with the rest of moving." She started jotting things in her PDA.

"Um what do you say about maybe moving the Tattooing to the new house. Make it a bit later and utilize the team to move the next couple of days. We're mostly going to refurnish the new house, so what's in your place gets donated and they'll pick up. Most of this stuff we'll donate too. So it's mostly cloths and boxed items. Oh and the boys beds they are fairly new. I was hoping you'd agree to completely refurnish our bedroom." His dimples came out "We can go shopping today and go for dinner just the two of us."

"Mr. Hotchner that sounds like a glorious plan. I want to start our life fresh and new. Can you make the calls and I'll go get ready." She beamed.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled and kissed her deeply.

While JJ was upstairs freshening up Aaron called Rickie and changed the time of the tattooing to 8 pm. He then called Rossi and told him the change in plans. Rossi said he'd call Penny about keeping the boys Saturday Morning so they could move. Aaron called Derek who jumped onboard with the plan telling Aaron that he'd round up Reid and Emily who was still visiting. Derek told Aaron that Blake was still in Boston with her husband. Derek told him too that he'd bring the box truck he used for his house renovations to do the move. Aaron explained that he and JJ were going to mostly by new furnishings so there wouldn't be a lot of big things. While Derek and Aaron were on the phone Dave had texted Aaron that everything was a go with Penelope who also insisted on cooking their moving day dinner. So with plans set for the move Aaron went to freshen up himself. Tonight he was going to take JJ on their first 'real' date.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them except Barb and Brian and their family. I've taken some major liberties with the perception of Hotch and JJ's relationship. As this is completely AU, I figured I could. Hope you all enjoy. Some surprises and the return of the team in the next couple of chapters.

**Healing More than the Open Wounds Chapter 13**

JJ stretched languidly oh their bed the following morning. They had gotten a lot done before their date. They had gone to her place and boxed up and loaded all the things she wanted to keep for her and Henry. The rest of her place would be cleaned out by this afternoon with the donation pickups. Amy was going to list it the following day. Shopping for the new furniture had gone well. And while they spent an exorbitant amount of money on some of the furnishings neither of them was really upset. The bulk furnishings were slated to be delivered Friday. After their shopping trip they decided that most of Aaron's things would be donated too. They had bought everything they needed to furnish their new family home. Amy had given them the key to the new house and JJ was planning a grocery shopping spree later today. Aaron and Derek could handle moving the rest of the things they were keeping from both their places. So by Saturday they should all be moved in. And she couldn't wait. The best part of the previous evening had been their date. Aaron was so romantic. He took her to a wonderful casual bistro off the concourse. They ate and drank wine and talked for several hours. Afterwards they had taken a walk along the concourse. Aaron raced her up the stairs of the Lincoln Memorial and bought her a rose and an ice cream from venders in the park. Aaron got slightly embarrassed when one of the mounted police officers 'interrupted' them being a bit overly passionate on a bench but finally they both laughed about it. It had been the most wonderful night of her life. To top it off, when they were walking around the reflecting pool of the Washington Monument Aaron had suddenly stopped. He took her hand in his and kissed her lightly before bending to one knee. JJ remembered her tears were flooding her eyes. His proposal was beautiful as was the ring he had slipped on her finger. He had told her it was his great grandmothers and had been passed down to him when his mother died. Laying there in bed after their wonderful evening JJ stared at her engagement ring and sighed happily. Aaron had explained that he had never wanted Haley to have the family heirloom for fear she would sell it. He was glad he still had it to give to her, and knew she would treasure the heirloom forever. It fit her perfectly and was so delicate that it matched her small and petite fingers to perfection. She had been lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard Aaron wake up. She was greeted by his brilliant smile when she rolled over on her side to see him smiling at her.

"Good Morning." She cooed.

"Good Morning." He responded his hand fingering her collar when he leaned in to kiss her.

"You were mighty exuberant last night." She giggled.

"I enjoyed making love to my fiancé what can I say." He laughed. "I noticed you had no problems with our activities. Matter of fact you were quite demanding if I recall correctly."

Blushing a deep red she buried her head into his shoulder. "I was overcome by emotion." She giggled. "Besides I owed you for my hickey."

"SO that's why I have a dozen or more all over my body hmmm." He wrapped an arm lovingly around her.

"Just marking my territory dear. Besides, you can only see a couple of them." She smiled seductively.

Aaron stretched and groaned slightly. "Yeah but did you have to give me hickey by my groin. Explaining to Derek why I'm wincing when I walk isn't on my list of things to do babe." He chuckled.

"Just wait till Pen sees your neck. And be thankful I didn't leave a mark where you're getting the tattoo." She giggled.

"Arghhhhhhh." He groaned throwing a pillow over his face. "She's your friend you keep her in line." His muffled words made JJ laugh loudly.

"Oh pfft like she's not going to be tickled pink that her 'boss-man' is getting some lovin."

"What is it with this team that makes them all so interested in MY sex life?" he laughed throwing the pillow off his head.

"Ummm well I think it's because we all knew you were celibate for so long. We girls wanted you to know kindness. And well the guys, minus Reid, just wanted you to get laid. I'm guessing they figured if you were in that much of a dry spell it could happen to them too." She chuckled.

"So wait, you're telling me that the guys feel they have a fighting chance if I'm the one getting laid?" He shook his head in confusion.

"Just go with it babe. Just go with it. It's worked out well for all concerned anyway. So you're off the hook somewhat." She giggled.

"What do you mean 'somewhat'?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well I'm sure you're probably still gonna get the 'guy' talk about how our sex life is. And I'm sure I'll get the same from the girls." She shrugged getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked sitting up against the headboard.

"I'm hungry." She announced.

"Really?" He quirked an eyebrow. "What are you hungry for babe?"

"Your insatiable aren't you." She laughed out loud. "I need food babe. Maybe eggs with toast and peanut butter?" her eyes glossed over at the mention of the dishes.

"What no greasy bacon? Or Sausages?" He bounced on the bed. "Cause I have a sausage right here for…." He stopped mid-sentence when all of a sudden JJ turned an unhealthy green color. "Babe? You ok?"

She didn't wait to answer him. She just bolted to the bathroom to throw up. Aaron jumped from the bed to follow her into the bathroom. He held her hair back as she emptied what contents of her stomach she had left. His own stomach was queasy with fear for her.

"You want to go to the hospital Jayje?" his voice choked with concern.

All JJ could do was shake her head.

When she was done throwing up Aaron got her a damp washcloth and pulled her into his arms.

"JJ, what's going on?" He asked fear lacing his voice.

"Aaron?" she sighed seeking comfort in his arms. "I think maybe we should call my doctor."

"Jennifer what is it? God babe, you have me scared." Aaron almost sobbed.

"Shhh Aaron, it's alright. If I'm right based on how I feel. I think I might be pregnant." She tried calming him down.

"What? Pregnant? Really? How….." All he could manage was to stutter single words at a time.

"Well the how I sure hope you know." She smiled up at him. "And yes really. I hadn't wanted to say anything because I wasn't sure. But now throwing up, I'm almost positive. I'm pregnant."

"A baby." He sighed happily. He placed his hand on her stomach "Our baby"

"Are you happy?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh Jennifer of course I'm happy. We talked about this before. I just… Well I didn't expect what a difference two months would make to us." He kissed her nose affectionately.

"Help me get up. I think we need to go to the doctors today to make sure." She said.

That's exactly what they did. After helping her wash up and get dressed JJ called her obstetrician and had an appointment two hours later. Aaron had made sure she ate a little something before they left. And he made her a hot cup of tea instead of coffee. JJ was basking in his attention and the glow he himself had. She knew that work and Haley's attitude had caused him to miss out on Haley's pregnancy with Jack. She was determined he didn't miss out on one second of this pregnancy. When they arrived at the Doctor's office he stayed glued to her side, opening doors for her, keeping her close to steady her should she get sick again. She loved his attention. And loved the happy look that radiated from him. Aaron had called Derek before they left for the doctors and told him something came up and he would meet him at the house a few hours later. Derek sensed there was something big up so he told Aaron not to sweat it he'd handle getting the stuff off to the donation company's and load up the remaining boxes and bring them to the new house. He'd call the when he was ready to go over. Aaron was grateful for his understanding.

When JJ's name was called he helped her stand and walked with her into the exam room.

The nurse had JJ strip and put on a gown. She then took JJ's blood pressure and other vital signs. Once JJ was settled on the exam table the nurse excused herself telling them the doctor would be right in.

Ten minutes later the door opened and Dr. Michaels stepped in.

"Good Morning Jennifer." He greeted her. Turning to Aaron he extended his hand. "You must be the father?"

"Yes Doctor, Aaron Hotchner JJ's fiancé." Aaron shook the man's hand.

"Hi Doc." JJ said.

"How are you feeling?" the Dr. asked her.

"Tired, nauseous a little cranky at times. I didn't think too much about it at first because we've been busy with work and well our lives." JJ told him.

"Do you know when your last period was?" The dr. asked. Aaron looked at her.

"I didn't really think about it Dr. Michaels. You see Aaron, the children and I were on vacation in NY for two months and we only returned home recently. Then we bought our house and started planning the move and the kids going back to school." JJ explained.

"I see, I've read where your unit had a rough period there. I suppose you could easily lose track of things. I need you to lay back JJ. I want to examine you and Jean here is going to draw some blood for a blood test ok." The dr. told her his nursing having reentered the room.

JJ slid down and laid back on the exam table. Aaron continued to hold her hand his thumb running circles over the top helping to calm her. Jean drew two vials of blood and announced she'd be back with the results in a few minutes. Meanwhile Dr. Michaels took his position between JJ's stirrupped legs and told her to breathe deeply. Once she did he inserted the speculum to begin her exam. JJ winced at the cold metal and gripped Aaron's hand tighter.

"You ok babe?" Aaron asked concerned.

"Fine, it's just cold." She relaxed a bit.

"You're doing fine Jennifer. I'm going to check your cervix now so deep breath." The dr. instructed.

JJ and Aaron both breathed in deeply.

"Very good Aaron." The Dr. chuckled.

"Sorry." Aaron snickered. "I missed out on this with my oldest."

"Oldest? How many children do you have?" the Dr. questioned gently.

"Well, there's Jack he's nearly 10 and he's my son from a previous marriage and then JJ has Henry whose 6 now, this baby will make three for us." Aaron announced proudly.

"I noticed the ring Jennifer, congratulations." Dr. Michaels told her in an attempt to distract her from his exam. Her wince made Aaron grip her hand tighter again.

"Doc you almost done?" Aaron groaned

"Yes, I'm finished." He smiled at the couple. He removed the speculum and his gloves. "I want to do an ultra sound Jennifer. At this point the blood test is a formality, you my dear are definitely pregnant. I'd say approximately a month along."

"A month, really." JJ sighed happily.

"I want the ultrasound to date you more exactly, but yes about a month." Dr. Michaels said. But the couple were too busy hugging each other.

"Aaron?" JJ squeaked.

"We're having a baby JJ, this is wonderful." Aaron beamed. "You know a girl would be nice." He said sheepishly

"Well I'd say it's too early to say for sure what you're having but we'll give it a go with the ultrasound." The Dr. informed them still feeling a bit extraneous at the loving couple in front of him.

"I'm sorry Doctor." Aaron said blushing. "The ultrasound won't hurt will it?" his concern for JJ came to the forefront again.

"Don't mind him Doc. He worked a lot with Jack and missed a lot of this stuff the first time around." JJ laughed. "It won't hurt honey. It will be cold but it won't hurt."

"Not so fast Jennifer. Now a days we 'heat up' the gel so the cold isn't a problem any longer either." Dr. Michael's laughed.

"Girl, boy I don't care as long as it's healthy Dr." Aaron said straightening in his seat.

"That's our ultimate goal Aaron. A healthy and happy birth. With JJ's history of high blood pressure I'm going to want her to cut down on her work load and rest more. I assume you still work for the FBI." Dr. Michael's questioned. Aaron and JJ both nodded for confirmation. He sat down on the stool and raised JJ's gown to bare her stomach. "Ok, Jennifer let's see if we can see and hear this little bundle of joy."

The Doctor placed a large dollop of gel on JJ's stomach and began spreading it with the ultrasound wand. He peered intently at the small computer screen on the table "Let's see, hmmm… hmmmm… okay little one where are you?" he muttered to himself.

"Doc?" Aaron called.

"Ahhhh, there you are, trying to hide on me were you." Dr. Michaels smiled to the screen. "Everything is fine Aaron, at this stage the baby is small so it takes a little bit to find it. Now, if you'd like I will put on the speaker and you can hear the heartbeat. It's faint yet so you'll have to listen carefully. I will tell you that according to this your due date is right around the 20th of April of next year."

"A spring baby." JJ sighed. "Like the phoenix babe, our own personal phoenix."

"I love you JJ." Aaron beamed. "Thank you."

"Ehh hemm, the heartbeat?" Dr. Michaels chuckled.

"Sorry Doctor." Aaron blushed again.

Dr. Michaels moved the ultrasound wand and within seconds a light but distinctive staccato was heard in the quiet room. All three occupants seemed to hold their breaths listening for the newest BAU baby. Seconds that felt like hours passed until Dr. Michaels smiled as the sound began to thrum regularly. "There we are."

JJ looked at Aaron and he to her. Their smiles as wide as the Grand Canyon.

"That's our baby." Aaron whispered in awe.

"Oh Aaron." JJ sighed listening to the sound in utter wonderment.

The doctor allowed the couple to listen to their baby for another minute before removing the wand and handing JJ a towel to clean up the gel on her stomach.

"Now, Jennifer I'm serious about taking it easy. While you're healthy and in perfect condition to have a healthy pregnancy we do have to consider your history with high blood pressure. Your job is stressful and I would recommend you don't work any farther then into your 7th month." The doctor started to explain when Aaron interrupted him.

"Dr. Michaels, I am actually JJ's boss, so her taking it easy won't be a problem. Also our team is on stand down for another 4 months so JJ will definitely have enough rest." Aaron informed the doctor.

"Excellent Aaron. Jennifer you my dear need to enjoy your time off. As we get closer we'll make a better determination if you can return with your team in 4 months to possibly a reduced work load?" Dr. Michael's beamed.

"That's fine Doc. I'm sure by then I'll be ready to scream with all the rest Aaron's going to force on me." JJ laughed "I somehow doubt that I'll be allowed to even lift my own tooth brush."

"Aaron my boy, I know that for a man their pregnant wife or fiancé in your case seems fragile but trust me she isn't. There's no need to limit all activities and you both can feel safe in knowing that you can continue with a healthy active sex life." Dr. Michaels told them very clinically.

Aaron sputtered at the doctor's frankness.

"See Aaron I won't break." JJ snickered.

"Yes Ma'am" was all Aaron could get out he was flustered so much.

"Well I'll leave you to redress JJ. I will see you in a month and we'll schedule a sonogram also, Congratulations again." The doctor extended his hand.

"Thank you doctor." Aaron shook his hand.

"Thanks Doc." JJ seconded.

Dr. Michaels walked out and left them alone. JJ took this opportunity to set Aaron straight as she knew where his head was going.

"Aaron drop those thoughts right now. I am not fragile. I will not have you treating me like some wilting flower. We're having a baby, I'm not dying." She smiled grabbing his hand. "And don't you even think about not having sex."

"Jayje? I just worry that's all. I promise I will try to temper myself, but cut me some slack ok. I didn't really get to experience this with Jack and I so want to with this baby." Aaron put his head down.

"Oh Aaron, you'll be with me every step of the way. Just don't get wonky on me ok." JJ caressed his cheek. "Hey, What do you say about getting married as soon as possible?"

"Really?" He looked at her his eyes lighting up.

"Yes, really. Maybe in a couple of week's right at the house once we're settled. I think a nice quiet ceremony with the team and kids on the patio would be perfect." JJ said dreamily.

"Your wish is my command Mrs. Hotchner." Aaron beamed. "But. Please for me, put off getting your tattoo until after the baby. I'll still get mine but please?" He seemed to be begging her.

"That's fine Aaron. I can live with that. You know, once we're married Haley won't be 'the' Mrs. Aaron Hotchner any longer." JJ said gently.

"That thought crossed my mind." He smiled hugging her to him "You are singlehandedly putting Humpty Dumpty back together again."

"Aaron?" JJ chuckled.

"Yeah." He smiled down at her.

"I'm hungry. Feed me." JJ laughed.

"Your wish is my command." Aaron put his arm around her waist and ushered her out the door. They stopped at the front desk and made her next appointment before heading to the SUV and a good hearty breakfast.

After breakfast they went back to Aaron's condo to wait for Derek's call. They talked about the baby and the boys. Both of them agreed they wanted to tell the boys right away and include them in the wedding plans. They also, agreed that after so much darkness lately that they wanted the light of this new baby for the team to bask in, so they were going to tell the team their news Saturday when they were all together.

When Derek called and told them he'd be at the new house within an hour Aaron insisted that JJ lay down and rest while he was gone. Because Derek knew that something had come up they both decided that Aaron could tell Derek about the baby if the need arose.


End file.
